Délivre-moi
by Larysa-Roswell
Summary: Après une tragique perte à la bataille des cinq armées, et que la montagne fut regagnée, l'or, l'Arkenstone et le chagrin transforma Thorin en roi tyran. Le peuple, ainsi que ses neveux, vivent dans la peur et la misère. Kili ne cessant de s'accuser de la perte de leur ami, et ainsi montré du doigt, deviendra malgré lui le souffre douleur du roi. "Fili, délivre-moi..." - Kili.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2. Rating:** Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de sévices (c-a-d violence physique, morale, sexuelle...) et c'est pour cela que je mets un "M" en rating, car certains propos pourraient choquer. Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre /!\

**3. Autre: **Je tiens d'abord à vous dire que je ne sais pas comment cette idée m'est venue (ou tout au moins, je ne sais plus !) alors veuillez m'excuser si le fait de torturer (ce qui sera littéralement le cas) mes personnages vous met en colère (ou pas). C'est assez dur à encaisser, je vous préviens ! J'ai actuellement 7 chapitres, et j'ai dû m'arrêter pendant deux semaines ne supportant plus la tournure que prenait cette fiction et me remémorant de douloureux souvenirs partagés avec une ex-meilleure amie... Donc vous comprendrez si vous avez vécu ce genre de chose, et n'en resterez probablement pas indifférent... BREF ! Je tiens donc à préciser que dans cette fiction, Thorin ne sera pas du tout apprécié, alors n'essayez pas d'avoir de la pitié pour lui, ce caractère que je lui donne ne changera (malheureusement) pas...  
Je m'arrête là, et vous laisse donc découvrir ce premier chapitre, qui n'est pas encore très violent...

Je le répète encore, âmes sensibles s'abstenir =/

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Point de vue de Kili.**

Jamais je n'aurais cru que je changerais à ce point, et encore bien moins que ma vie allait être bouleversée pour le restant de mes jours. Depuis la reconquête d'Erebor, je ne suis plus le même jeune nain téméraire et jovial... Je suis devenu une coquille vide, qui attend seulement qu'on le vienne punir pour l'ultime faute que j'ai commise... Oui, punir, car me ôter la vie serait bien trop rapide et doux pour ce que j'ai fais... Si seulement je pouvais retourner en arrière, et le protéger comme je le devais, le sauver de cet orque qui l'a privé de découvrir la splendeur qu'était redevenue Erebor. Nous l'avions récupéré deux ans en arrière... Et je ne cesse d'être tourmenté par mon erreur, et son visage emplit de peur et de douleurs hante mes cauchemars depuis. Si seulement, bon sang ! Si seulement j'avais pu sauver Bilbon lors de la bataille des cinq armées !

Je regardais l'horizon se colorer avec les couleurs du crépuscule chaque soir depuis deux ans, les yeux rivés sur les ruines de Dale. Ce promontoire, en haut de la montagne, donnait une vue dégagée jusqu'à la Rivière Courante, puis le Lac. On pouvait aussi apercevoir les hauts arbres de Mirkwood, toujours aussi noire... Cette vue me rendait tout nostalgique, repensant au voyage dans lequel nous nous étions tous engagés pour reconquérir la Montagne Solitaire, et le même discours tournant en boucle dans ma tête et les larmes s'échappant silencieusement : Si seulement, si seulement...

A cause de moi, parce que je n'ai pu le sauver, notre oncle a sombré dans le chagrin et la dépression. Nous ne le voyons plus, si ce n'est quelques instants lors des repas, mais un silence de mort règne en maître à chaque fois. Il se terre à double tours dans ses appartements, et dès qu'il le peut, il se rend dans la salle du trésor... Je suis très inquiet pour lui. Il est le Roi sous la Montagne désormais, mais pas celui que nous aurions tous espérés. Le chagrin l'avait davantage renfermé sur lui-même, et la folie de l'or qui coulait doucement dans ses veines, le rendait autoritaire, voir mauvais. Et c'est ainsi que, à cause de moi qui n'ai pas pu sauver le hobbit, le Seigneurs des Fontaines d'Argent est devenu un tyran, un égoïste, et un être détesté par le peuple de Durin. Oui...le peuple le déteste, car notre oncle ne répond pas aux besoins des habitants, aussi bien pour les revenus maigres voir nuls et les tâches ingrates que les villageois sont obligés de faire pour survivre et se nourrir. Finalement, Erebor n'était pas si resplendissante que ça, avec son peuple criant famine et dénonçant la tyrannie et l'oppression qu'exerçait le roi sur lui.

Et tout ça à cause de moi. Si seulement je... J'avais pu.. !

« Ah, tu es là...Fit une voix que je reconnus aussitôt. Je pensais te trouver là, mais j'ai eu un petit doute quand je ne t'ai pas vu près du rocher.

— J'ai juste bougé de trois mètres, y a pas de quoi s'alarmer...dis-je à demi-mot.

— Kili...Tu y penses encore, n'est-ce pas.. ?

— Comment pourrais-je ne plus y penser, Fili ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a laissé mourir notre cambrioleur dans la bataille ! Ce n'est pas à toi qu'oncle Thorin a ordonné de le protéger ! Je... ! Je me sens si...si coupable Fili... terminai-je en sanglotant.

— Shht... C'est fini tout ça...fit-il en m'enlaçant tendrement. Deux ans se sont écoulés, tu devrais pourtant avoir fait le deuil de tout ça... Et puis, je suis certain que ce n'est pas de ta faute si notre oncle est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui... »

Je relevai mes yeux embrumés de larmes vers lui, pour découvrir un regard peiné sur son visage. Je ne supportais pas voir Fili avec cet air triste, et il l'avait à chaque fois qu'il me regardait, à chaque fois qu'on reparlait de … De Bilbon... J'avais beau essayer de le croire quand il me disait que tout cet enfer n'était pas survenu par ma faute, mais je ne cessais de croire le contraire. Bilbon et Thorin étaient devenus très proche pendant le voyage, ils se collaient presque autant que Fili et moi le sommes encore aujourd'hui. Ils riaient ensemble, ce qui était rare chez notre oncle, et dès que l'un était en danger, l'autre accourait pour le sauver. Fili et moi avions fini par en conclure qu'il y avait probablement, voir sûrement, plus qu'une simple amitié entre ces deux-là. Alors comment croire que cet enfer qui règne sur Erebor est présente simplement parce que cela devait arriver ? Moi je ne le crois pas. Thorin était déterminé à sauver son peuple de l'errance et l'insécurité qui courait les couloirs d'Ered Luin... Il voulait récupérer ce qui lui était dû ! Si Bilbon avait été là, il n'aurait pas sombré dans le chagrin et ne serait pas parti se consoler dans l'ancien butin de Smaug... Il ne serait pas devenu ce tyran, et le peuple vivrait bien à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

Mais voilà, Bilbon nous avait quitté à cause de mon insouciance, et Thorin était devenu le monstre sous la montagne. Peut-être pas autant que Smaug l'avait été, mais un monstre tout de même.

« Nous ferions mieux de rentrer...fit Fili en se détachant de moi. Notre oncle va encore sortir de ses gonds s'il nous voit pas au repas...

— Tu as raison... Mieux vaut éviter son courroux... »

Nous repartîmes alors tous deux en direction du passage dérobé que nous n'avions pas eu le plaisir d'ouvrir avec la compagnie deux ans plus tôt, puis arrivâmes dans le Grand Hall qui menait à la salle du trône, mais aussi aux appartements royaux.

« Dis-moi, commença Fili en me regardant. Pourquoi te rends-tu là-haut tous les soirs ?

— Il y a une vue magnifique... Et je regarde les étoiles... Elles me font penser à Tauriel... »

Je fronçai les sourcils, ayant reconnu un semblant de grognement de la part de mon aîné. Était-il encore jaloux ? Deux ans plus tôt, j'avais été blessé par une flèche de morgul et c'est Tauriel qui m'avait sauvé. Mais le poison ne m'a pas empêché de délirer, et des choses que je ne pensais pas ont franchis la barrière de mes lèvres ce jour-là. Depuis, dès que nous croisons des elfes à la lisière d'Esgaroth, Fili est tendu comme un arc et ne cesse d'être sur ses gardes dès qu'un ou une d'entre eux s'approchent un peu trop près de moi. Je trouvais ça amusant au départ, constatent que mon frère était très possessif et refusait que quiconque m'approche. Mais avec le temps, j'ai commencé à trouver cela stupide, voir agaçant. Je me demande bien pourquoi il a un comportement comme ça ? Certes nous sommes frères, nous sommes tous pour l'un et l'autre, qu'il veut me protéger... Mais protéger de quoi ? La bataille est terminée, la Montagne est reconquise, alors pourquoi continue-t-il d'être si protecteur ? Surtout envers les elfes ? Je comprendrais son comportement si ma "déclaration" à Tauriel l'avait affectée, et l'avait rendu jaloux. Quoi que...Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu en penser en fait. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Fili ? Jaloux que j'ai pu aimer quelqu'un ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? Fit-il sèchement.

— Je me pose simplement une question à ton égard...

— Laquelle ?

— Si tu crois que je vais te le dire ! Dis-je en riant. »

Il s'arrête net pour se tourner vers moi, avec un regard taquin. Il s'approcha lentement de moi, avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

« Oh que si, tu vas me le dire... »

Il ancra ses yeux bleus dans les miens et posa délicatement ses mains sur mes hanches. Bon sang... Pourquoi était-il si proche.. ? Il les glissa doucement sous mon manteau pour les poser sur ma tunique, se trouvant beaucoup plus près de mon corps. Pourquoi mon cœur s'emballait tout à coup ? Il se pencha soudainement vers moi pour se coller davantage contre moi, et rapprocher sa bouche de mon oreille.

« Attention...Tu risques de le regretter si tu ne me dis rien...Petit frère... »

Oh bordel, pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais si...bizarre ? Je pus sentir ses mains remonter doucement le long de mes flans avant qu'elles ne s'arrêtent en chemin. Je sentis soudainement son souffle s'écraser contre mon oreille, qui me provoqua un frisson qui partit jusqu'à mon bas-ventre. Oh...je...bon sang...

« Pourquoi ton cœur s'accélère si soudainement.. ? Me murmura-t-il.

— Je...Fili, arrête ça... »

Il se décolla doucement de moi avant d'ancrer de nouveau son regard dans le mien. Un sourire niais s'installa sur ses lèvres avant que je ne sente, brutalement, une désagréable pression sur mes côtes. Mon cri résonna dans tout le hall, et d'un bond, je m'étais extirpé des mains chatouilleuses de Fili. Ce dernier se mit à rire à gorge déployée, et se plia en deux, ne pouvant retrouver son souffle.

« Bordel, Fili ! Tu es insupportable ! Criai-je encore sous l'effet de la surprise. T'es immature !

— Voyons, calme-toi Kee.. ! Je t'avais prévenu que si tu ne me disais rien, tu allais le regretter ! Rit-il encore. »

Bon sang, quel idiot je suis ! Pourquoi me suis-je senti si gêné par cette proximité et son touché ? J'ai eu une réaction que je n'aurais pas dû avoir vis-à-vis de mon frère. Raaah ! Mais quel idiot !

« Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ? Se moqua Fili avec un sourire taquin.

— Pour rien ! Fis-je en passant mon chemin. Allez ! Grouille-toi ! Où alors Thorin va exploser lors du repas ! »

Et j'avais raison, car une fois arrivé dans la salle de repas, privé à la famille royale, Thorin était accoudé contre le bois massif de la table et nous toisait du regard. Un regard noir, sans véritable expression... Quelque chose à vous faire froid dans le dos.

« Où étiez-vous ? Fit-il sèchement.

— O-On...commençai-je difficilement, on...

— Nous étions avec Balin, fit mon aîné pour me sauver. Il nous a retenu quelques minutes pour nous expliquer en détail ce qu'il venait de nous apprendre.

— Et que vous a-t-il apprit ? Continua notre oncle sur le même ton. »

Je retins alors mon souffle, complètement affolé. Nous devions chaque soir nous rendre aux cours de Balin, mais ce soir-là, je n'y étais pas allé, et Fili m'avait rejoins. Aucuns de nous deux avait donc pu assister à son cours.

« Les légendes sur la création de la Terre-Du-Milieu, et la création des nains par le Valar Mahal, fit Fili un peu mal à l'aise.

— Mais ce sont des choses que vous connaissez déjà.

— Nous les avons étudiés en détails, avec les relations que Mahal pouvait avoir avec ses frères ainsi que leurs ennemis, comme Melkor. »

Un silence de plomb s'installa, faisait grimper l'angoisse en flèche. Thorin grommela quelque chose d'incompréhension puis replongea son regard vers la table, pour nous dire de nous asseoir. Ce que nous fîmes sans broncher, redoutant la colère et le mauvais caractère de notre oncle. Le repas se déroula dans ce silence morbide qui nous était devenu familier depuis deux années maintenant. Après le repas, nous nous inclinâmes face à notre oncle pour le saluer et disposer. Une fois la porte de fermée, nous pûmes enfin respirer.

« Bon sang, j'en ai marre de cette ambiance étouffante ! Grogna Fili en s'engageant dans le couloir. Faut vraiment faire quelque chose de ce roi !

— Ou rien... fis-je à voix basse. C'est à cause de moi qu'il est comme ça. Il faut donc se concentrer sur la source du problème. »

Fili s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi pour planter son index contre ma poitrine, le regard emplit de rage.

« Je t'interdis de dire que tu es la source de tout ça. Ce qui est arrivé à la bataille des cinq armées est déplorable, mais nous savions qu'en entreprenant ce voyage, certains d'entre nous n'en reviendraient jamais. Il a fallu que ce soit Bilbon, et c'est dur, oui. Mais je préfère que ce fut lui plutôt que de toi. »

Ma gorge se noua, imaginant Fili seul dans ce monde si je n'avais pas survécu, en protégeant Bilbon comme je le devais. Car bien évidemment, si j'avais pu sauver notre hobbit, ça aurait été moi la personne à pleurer.

« Tu sembles exténué Kee... va donc dormir. Je vais aller voir Balin pour lui expliquer notre petit manège avec Thorin, il voudra bien nous aider, j'en suis sûr.

— D'accord...Passe une bonne nuit Fee... »

Il glissa sa main derrière ma tête pour me l'incliner vers l'avant et m'embrasser le front. Il colla le sien au mien quelques instants, en fermant les yeux, profitant simplement de ce contact.

« Fais attention à toi... murmurai-je pour Fili. Nous irons au village demain matin, avant que Thorin ne se lève...

— Oui... Ils ont besoin de nous... surtout les enfants et les plus âgés... »

J'acquiesçai par un faible son, avant d'embrasser Fili sur la joue et de me diriger vers mes appartements. Je n'aimais pas trop traîner seul dans les couloirs d'Erebor... Il n'y avait pas de danger, mais je me faisais toujours de ces scénarios lorsque je les traversais en soirée, c'était tellement effrayant, que j'avais parfois l'impression de voir des ombres se balader pour m'attraper.

Une fois dans mes appartements, je me laissai tomber sur le lit frais avant de me déshabiller et de me glisser sous les draps. J'étais très fatigué, mais j'avais peur de m'endormir, comme tous les soirs. Chaque nuit, je fais toujours le même cauchemar, et ça m'épuise... Je ne me repose jamais de ce tourment... Ça me hante, jusqu'au plus profond de mon inconscience... Malgré mon anxiété, je finis tout de même par m'endormir.

_J'entendais les cris des orques et des gobelins s'élever de tous les côtés, les lames s'entrechoquaient violemment entre elles, et des hurlements de rages et de douleurs résonnaient dans les airs. Je me trouvais en plein champ de bataille, l'épée tenue en garde face à un ouargue noir._

_« Approche ! Clébard ! »_

_L'ouargue se mit à grogner puis bondit sur moi en ouvrant grande sa gueule pour m'engloutir en entier, mais mon épée trancha sa tête avant qu'il ne me tombe lourdement dessus. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de ma gorge en tombant au sol, sous le poids mort de la bête. Bon sang ! Je n'arrive pas à me dégager ! Je vis alors Fili se précipiter vers moi, abandonnant l'orque avec qui il se battait._

_« Kili ! hurla-t-il. Kili tu m'entends ?!_

— _Oui ! Je suis coincé ! Dégage cet ouargue, je ne sens presque plus mes jambes ! »_

_Il poussa alors le loup sauvage pour me libérer. Je me relevai difficilement et dégainer d'un geste vif mon arc pour décocher une flèche en plein dans la tête de l'orque qui s'apprêtait à abattre sa massue sur Fili. Ce dernier se retourna brutalement, n'ayant pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. _

_« Où est Thorin ? Demandai-je soudainement inquiet._

— _Je ne sais pas ! Je le cherche aussi ! »_

_Nous nous mîmes alors à chercher notre oncle du regard, et c'est alors que nous le vîmes, en train d'essayer de protéger Bilbon des gobelins, qui n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser seul avec Dard. Fili et moi échangeâmes un regard, et nous partîmes en courant vers eux._

_« Kili ! Cria Thorin en me voyant arriver. Emmène Bilbon à l'abri de la bataille !_

— _Mais nous ne pouvons pas partir comme ça, vous avez besoin de nous pour gagner cette guerre ! S'indigna Fili._

— _Toi, Fili, tu restes avec moi. Nous combattrons mieux en sachant Bilbon et Kili à l'abri !_

— _Mais je ne veux pas fuir ! Criai-je de colère. _

— _Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! C'est un ordre ! Va mettre Bilbon à l'abri, et protège-le si besoin ! Je compte sur toi, Kili ! »_

_Non... Je ne voulais pas laisser Fili seul dans cet enfer. Et si c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais ? Mon cœur se serra violemment, et je me jetai dans ses bras pour le serrer contre moi. J'avais tellement peur que nous ne nous verrions. Je sentis ses bras répondre fortement à mon étreinte avant qu'il ne m'embrasse sur le front._

_« Sauve-toi petit frère, je te promets de te retrouver ensuite._

— _Fais attention, tu viens de me le promettre, alors tu as intérêt, car je ne te le pardonnerais jamais si tu ne...ne reviens pas. »_

_Je bloquai ma respiration sentant les larmes me monter en pensant à Fili, s'il ne revenait pas. Il m'adressa un sourire et me poussa gentiment pour m'inciter à partir. Ce que je fis, quelques secondes après la longue étreinte entre le hobbit et notre oncle. Nous partîmes donc tous les deux, laissant nos êtres aimés en arrière, se battre pour notre royaume et notre liberté. _

_« Par ici Bilbon ! Il y a un endroit où nous pourrons nous mettre à l'abri !_

— _Je vous suis, Kili ! »_

_Nous nous assîmes alors sous une petite corniche, le dos contre la roche. Bon sang, je n'aimais pas l'idée de fuir le champ de bataille, ma place était aux côtés de mon frère, de le protéger s'il n'était pas sur ses gardes ! Mais Thorin m'avait donné un ordre, et je devais le respecter. Et c'était compréhensible, Bilbon était certes un hobbit qui était devenu courageux et agile mais pas assez pour affronter une gigantesque armée de gobelins et d'orques chevauchants aussi des ouargues. Pour une fois, vraiment, le hobbit n'avait pas sa place ici. Soudain, une pierre roula à l'entrée de l'abri, suivit d'un grognement._

_« C'était quoi ce bruit ? Fit le hobbit inquiet._

— _Sht, fis-je en planquant ma main sur sa bouche. Un orque. »_

_Je me redressai lentement sur mes jambes, mon épée en main. Je m'approchai lentement de la sortie du renfoncement et penchai furtivement ma tête. Effectivement, il y avait un orque. Il a dû nous voir courir jusqu'ici, et nous a suivit. Je me tournai vers Bilbon, qui était terrifié._

_« Mettez votre anneau Maître Sacquet, ils ne vous trouveront pas le temps que je m'occuperais d'eux._

— _Soyez prudent, Kili... »_

_Il enfila alors son anneau et il disparut. Bien, maintenant, c'était à moi d'intervenir. Je brandis mon épée et sorti soudainement de l'abri pour me jeter sur l'orque, qui cria de surprise et qui n'eut le temps de parer mon attaque. Sa tête roula au sol alors qu'un autre se jeta sur ma droite, que j'esquivai de justesse. Mon épée claqua contre la sienne, qui me repoussa violemment avant de tomber au sol. Avec une roulade arrière, je réussis à éviter la lame qu'il abattit sur moi, et me relevai avant de planter mon épée dans ses entrailles. J'étais à bout de souffle, plusieurs orques nous avaient suivit, certains cherchaient Bilbon. Ils n'étaient pas bêtes, ils n'étaient pas des trolls, ils avaient vu deux individus partir, s'ils n'en voyaient qu'un, c'est que l'autre n'était forcément pas loin. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux, et il m'était impossible de savoir où Bilbon se trouvait, ou s'il était en danger. Je me dégageai d'un orque, quand je vis au loin Fili en difficulté. Oh non ! Je remis mon épée dans son fourreau et pris mon arc muni d'une flèche. Je bandai mon arc, flèche pointée vers l'assaillant de mon frère, et lâchai la corde, provocant un sifflement. La flèche se logea dans l'oeil de son ennemi et Fili se retira la flèche de l'orque. Je vis alors l'inquiétude se lire sur son visage alors qu'il me cherchait du regard. J'entendis soudainement un cri derrière moi, et vis un orque prêt à abattre sa hache sur moi, mais il s'arrêta net dans un cri de douleur avant de lâcher son arme et de tomber au sol. Je vis alors l'ombre de Bilbon au sol._

_« Bilbon ! Allez vous cacher ! »_

_Je lui devais la vie, mais il devait à tout prix rester à l'abri du danger. Les orques arrivèrent soudainement par dizaine, et il m'était maintenant impossible de distinguer l'ombre du hobbit parmi toutes les autres._

_« Bilbon !_

— _Kili ! Je suis derrière vous !_

— _Retournez à l'abri ! Bilb- »_

_Mon cœur s'arrêta lorsque que je vis la dague, que l'orque m'avait lancé, se planter dans les airs et entraîner une lente coulée de liquide brun. N-Non..._

_« B-Bilbon ! »_

_Je me jetai vers lui quand je vis la lame tomber au ralenti, ce qui m'indiqua que le hobbit tombait au sol. Je sentis effectivement son corps dans mes bras, que j'allongeai doucement au sol. Je cherchai sa main droite et lui retirai l'anneau. Son regard était ancré dans le mien, emplit de douleur et de terreur._

_« Non, Bilbon ! P-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas resté à l'abri comme je vous l'avais dit !?_

— _V-Vous alliez vous...faire t-tuer..._

— _Et c'est vous maintenant qui mourrez ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?! »_

_J'entendis soudainement les orques hurler et courir dans notre direction. Je me relevai et, par rage et douleur, brandit mon épée pour tous les éliminer. Tranchant un bras, éjectant une tête, transperçant une poitrine...En seulement quelques coups d'épées, les orques qui nous avaient assaillit gisaient au sol, dans leur propre sang. Je me redirigeai alors vers Bilbon, qui commençait à s'étouffer dans son propre liquide vital. _

_« Maître Kili... J'ai été s-si honoré d'avoir fait... partie de votre voyage, et de vous a-avoir aidé, vous... votre frère et votre oncle... à récupérer votre M-Montagne..sanglota-t-il doucement. Je m-me suis mis en danger pour vous... A-Alors, gardez votre vie... veillez sur votre frère, e-et...sur... Thorin..._

— _Bilbon ! Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas mou- »_

_Tout son corps se relâcha et ses bras tombèrent contre le sol, alors que ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide. N-Non... Je tentai de l'appeler doucement mais aucune réaction, aucune réponse. Ma voix s'éleva un peu plus et je me mis à le secouer._

_« BILBON ! Ô Mahal, non.. ! »_

_Les larmes dévalaient sur mes joues alors que je regardais le corps sans vie de Bilbon dans mes bras. Une douloureuse boule s'installa dans ma gorge pour la nouer, et plus aucuns sons ne pouvaient franchir mes lèvres, seuls les sanglots et de faibles gémissements pouvaient être audibles. J'avais failli... Je devais protéger le hobbit, notre cambrioleur, mon ami.. ! Et j'avais échoué ! Je me penchai au-dessus de son corps et posai mon front contre le sien, continuant de pleurer à chaudes larmes, ne prenant aucunement compte de ce qui pouvait se passer autour de nous. Non...de moi, désormais... j'étais seul maintenant...Mes doigts se resserrèrent contre sa veste maculée de son sang, et laissai enfin échapper un cri de rage, de douleur, et de tristesse. Ma gorge était déchirée par ce cri atroce, mais je continuais de hurler ma peine et ma souffrance d'avoir perdu mon meilleur ami._

Je me redressai brutalement dans mon lit, complètement en sueur et à bout de souffle. Mes yeux parcoururent la pièce pour me situer, et je reconnus enfin ma chambre, ce qui me fit lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Je pris mon visage dans mes mains et me mis à pleurer silencieusement. Bon sang, j'en ai marre de faire ce cauchemar ! Je suis déjà assez tourmenté par mes regrets, par ma peine et par cette colère, alors pourquoi Mahal veut me faire davantage souffrir en me remontrant ces atroces images ? Je savais qu'il était encore très tard, car j'avais pour habitude de faire ce cauchemar toujours à la même heure... Et je savais que je ne pourrais plus dormir maintenant. Je relevai mon visage et regardai autour de moi. Le noir complet, le froid, la solitude... Un frisson désagréable me parcouru soudainement le dos. Je ne voulais pas être seul ici, avec mes tourments et ces images. Je devais faire quelque chose. M'occuper.

« Ou aller voir Fili... »

Ma voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, et je me relevai pour enfiler ma robe de chambre. Je pris une bougie que j'allumai à l'aide de la torche qui était accrochée dans le couloir, hors de ma chambre, et me dirigeai silencieusement mais surtout furtivement vers les appartements de Fili. Nous avions beau être princes, Thorin avait ordonné aux veilleurs de nuit de nous surveiller pour éviter une quelconque fugue ou que, comme je m'apprêtais à faire, on se rende dans la chambre de l'un ou l'autre. Mais par un coup de chance, je ne croisai personne lors de ma progression et toquai à la porte de mon aîné.

** Point de vue de Fili.**

Je me réveillai doucement à l'entente de coups résonnants contre le bois de ma porte. Difficilement, je me redressai dans mon lit et demandai, d'une voix encore endormie, qui pouvait bien me déranger à une heure pareille. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit doucement et je vis une faible lueur de bougie apparaître, et c'est alors que je reconnus le visage de mon frère.

« Kili.. ? Que fais-tu ici, si tard ? Mais surtout, comment as-tu fait pour venir jusqu'ici sans te faire prendre par les gardes ?

— J'ai été vigilent... Je... je peux entrer ?

— Mais oui, bien sûr, entre ! »

Il referma la porte derrière lui sans bruit, et s'approcha doucement du lit en posant la bougie sur la table de chevet. Il s'assit sur le matelas et posa son regard dans le vide. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ça se voyait comme l'Arkenstone en haut du trône. Je m'assis elors sur les talons pour lui faire face et saisis sa main dans la mienne. Bon sang, elle était glacée !

« Kili.. ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Fis-je inquiet.

— Tu vas trouver ça idiot...fit-il un léger sourire en coin. Je... J'ai fait un cauchemar... »

Un énorme poids s'envola de ma poitrine. Bon sang, j'avais pensé à pire... J'enlaçai mes doigts aux siens et lâchai, par mégarde, un léger rire. La dernière fois qu'il était venu pour cette même raison, il n'avait que treize ans. Il avait bien grandi depuis...

« Et tu veux savoir si tu peux dormir avec moi.. ? Fis-je en souriant à mon tour.

— J-Je ne voudrais surtout pas te déranger...

— C'est déjà fait, tu m'as réveillé. »

Il releva la tête complètement affolé et désolé, mais je saisis son visage entre mes mains avant d'embrasser son front, suivit d'un petit rire.

« Arrête de croire tout ce que je te dis, Kee... Tu ne me déranges jamais... Surtout si c'est pour qu'on dorme tous les deux. Ça fait si longtemps...

— Depuis le voyage... Alors, tu veux bien ? »

Je hochai positivement la tête et le pris dans mes bras quelques instants. Je me rallongeai et l'invitai sous la couette en ouvrant cette dernière. Instinctivement, et comme nous avions pris l'habitude de faire, il se blottit contre moi et enfouit son visage dans mon cou avant de soupirer d'aise. Mes bras se resserrèrent autour de lui pour l'attirer davantage contre moi, et à mon tour, plongeai ma tête dans ses cheveux pour humer leur odeur. Je me sentais bien ici... C'était le seul endroit où je me sentais si bien... contre lui.

« C'était quoi ton cauchemar ? Murmurai-je.

— La mort...de B-Bilbon... Je fais ce cauchemar depuis ce jour-là... »

Sa voix s'était atténuée vers la fin de sa phrase, et je pus comme entendre un sanglot. Je me décollai de lui pour l'observer, mais à la fois surpris d'entendre une telle chose. Kili...portait un fardeau si lourd ?

« Tu ne dois pas garder toute cette peine en toi Kili, tu ne peux pas supporter tout ça... Ça fait bien trop longtemps... Je suis sûr que, pour que ça aille mieux, tu devrais en parler...Mais pas à n'importe qui, je parle de... de Thorin...

— Je ne sais pas... J'ai peur qu'il en souffre encore et me rappelle encore une fois que je suis le seul responsable de la mort de Bilbon et donc, de tout ce qui en a découlé...

— Arrête de croire une telle chose, Kili. Demain, va voir Thorin, je suis certain que ça vous fera du bien à tous les deux. Je ne serais pas loin si tu veux... »

Il hésita quelques secondes mais finit par accepter avant de replonger son visage dans mon cou, et de frotter son nez contre ma peau. Je savais qu'il angoissait de se retrouver seul avec Thorin, et de parler de ce sujet délicat, mais il le fallait. Peut-être qu'en parler à notre oncle, lui fera ouvrir les yeux sur son comportement et sur la façon dont il dirige ce royaume... C'est à dire à perte... Thorin n'était devenu que l'ombre de lui-même depuis la mort de Bilbon, et il était très dur pour nous de vivre avec ça... Même si c'était dur de se le dire, mais Thorin n'était plus là. Nous l'avions perdu à la bataille... ce n'est qu'une coquille vide de son âme et emplit de folie qui avait gelé son cœur.

« Et Balin ? Fit soudainement la voix de Kili.

— Je suis allé le voir, et il a accepté de nous couvrir... Après tout, il tient beaucoup trop à nous pour nous laisser nous faire attraper par Thorin... »

Il se détendit enfin, et au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, sa respiration était lente et profonde. Il dormait. Je souris attendris par cette scène et lui embrassai délicatement le bout du nez. Mais, accidentellement, quand je décollai mes lèvres, elles frôlèrent les siennes juste en dessous, ce qui me provoqua une forte sensation dans le ventre. Non... Je ne devais pas.

C'était dur de se retenir depuis tout ce temps. J'aimais Kili comme ce n'était pas permit, mais je me taisais, et je ravalais mes sentiments. Mais je n'arrive plus à si bien les contrôler ces derniers temps, j'ai bien peur, un jour, de faire un faux pas et de tout révéler.

Je ne dois pas. Je ne dois pas aimer mon frère comme ça.

* * *

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? =)**

Il n'est pas si choquant pour le moment (on démarre en douceur, comme on dit !). J'espère que cela vous éclaire sur l'ambiance qui règne à Erebor et dans la lignée de Durin, et que le rêve/souvenir de Kili explique le pourquoi du comment les choses sont devenues ainsi... (même si dans un sens, cela est très poussé... Car perso, si je perds un être cher, je serais profondément attristé, et non rancunière !)

Bref ! Je sais que les premiers chapitres sont toujours cruciaux sur la suite (on le lit puis on se dit "mouaif...j'arrête." ou alors "Bon, on va voir ce que ca donne !")  
Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu ma FF _Les Héritiers d'Erebor - Un Amour Éternel_ ne seront pas déçus ! (surtout si vous aimez voir nos nains souffrir ! héhé)  
Pour ceux pour qui il s'agit de la première fois, vous avez donc constaté que j'écrivais à la première personne, focalisation interne (DONC !)  
J'espère que ça ne dérange pas tant que cela, car j'aime écrire ainsi (je me sens plus proche des personnages et arrive mieux à intégrer et mettre en place les sentiments) c'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que j'ai pas très bien vécu certains passages de cette fic lorsque j'ai commencé à l'écrire (bizarre, oui je sais... je dois être un peu maso sur les bords pour la continuer dans ce sens là)

En tout cas, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à mis l'eau à la bouche (on va dire ça xD)  
Et oui, si vous vous posez la question, cette histoire aura comme pairing Fili/Kili :)

Bisous à vous toutes, et n'oubliez pas de laisser des petites reviews !  
Notre inspiration et motivation se nourrissent d'elles =)

Larysa-Roswell


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2. Rating:** Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de sévices (c-a-d violence physique, morale, sexuelle...) et c'est pour cela que je mets un "M" en rating, car certains propos pourraient choquer. Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre /!\

**3. Autre: **Oh là là ! Voilà que le premier chapitre est en ligne depuis deux jours qu'il a déjà atteint les 100 views ! Je vous remercie à toutes (à tous ? ;P) ! Je suis heureuse de savoir, grâce aux toutes premières reviews, que cette fiction suscite de l'intérêt et attise votre curiosité :D Ca touche beaucoup, car ça va être une fiction qui avoisinera les 15 chapitres (je pense) et j'en suis déjà au 8ème actuellement ! Je tiens aussi à vous informer que je posterai un chapitre dès que le précédents aura atteint les 100 vues ( mais je vais tout de même tenter de garder une certaine marge, histoire de ne pas poster tout d'un coup et de mettre trois plombes avant de poster un nouveau chapitre :D) Oui je sais, j'aime être préventive ! héhé.  
Je tiens aussi à pardonner mes fautes d'orthographes, de syntaxes, etc. Car je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire (et n'en ai toujours pas) donc parfois, certaines phrases seront difficiles à comprendre ( à cause de fautes de frappes, ou le fait d'avoir écrit accidentellement un mot à la place d'un autre : EX - 'Avant' et 'Avec' ; ou alors 'Et' et 'En' ; je les mélange U.U)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Point de vue de Fili.**

Je fus le premier debout lorsque la grive vint frapper à ma fenêtre, et je décidai de laisser Kili dormir encore un peu, le temps de me préparer avant que nous descendions au village pour aider les villageois. Après un bon bain et une bataille presque perdue avec mes cheveux, je fus enfin prêt pour faire le petit déjeuner. Lorsque je retournai dans la chambre, j'eus l'agréable vue de voir encore Kili endormit dans mes draps, dévoilant légèrement son corps. Une montée d'adrénaline me brûla le ventre jusque dans la poitrine. Bon sang... On dirait une scène de petit matin après une nuit mouvementée. S-Si seulement... Non. Non je ne dois pas penser comme ça. Je secouai vivement la tête pour me faire sortir ces sales idées de mon esprit et me dirigeai vers ma cuisine pour préparer de quoi manger avant de partir. Du lait chaud, du pain frais, du miel et des fruits.

« Salut... »

Je me retournai en entendant la voix grave du matin de Kili, qui me regarda d'un œil mi-clos et un large sourire sur les lèvres.

« Oulah...Va falloir faire quelque chose de tes cheveux, petit frère ! Fis-je pour le taquiner.

— Tais-toi... fit-il faussement vexé. Je ne t'ai pas entendu te lever... Tu fais pareille avec tes amants lorsque tu t'échappes de leur chambre ? »

Ma mâchoire se resserra face à cette remarque. Je ne voulais pas comparer Kili à mes amants d'une nuit. Tout d'abord parce que Kili était mon petit frère et que jamais une telle chose se produirait entre nous, et deuxièmement, ces personnes-là n'arrivent même pas à la cheville de Kili. Je fais justement ça pour combler ce manque de lui...

« C'est bon, pâlit pas comme ça, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, fit-il avant de me pincer les reins en passant derrière moi.

— Hey ! Pas touche ! »

Nous prîmes alors notre petit déjeuner ensemble, commençant aussi à discuter sur le déroulement de la matinée. Nous devions d'abord faire un tour aux réserves pour prendre un peu de nourriture que nous mettrons ensuite dans un chariot dissimulé par une bâche pour l'emmener au village, et faire ensuite un tour par la tour de Gloin, qui s'occupe de la banque royale et des répartitions de l'argent dans le peuple. Au départ, nous pensions que c'était lui qui ne donnait pas ce que le peuple méritait d'avoir, mais là encore, c'était Thorin qui l'avait demandé. Il était devenu égoïste et avait de plus en plus de mal à se séparer de son trésor. Il ne voulait plus en perdre une pièce maintenant. Thorin était devenu aussi venimeux qu'un serpent et aussi terrifiant qu'un dragon. Il avait même un point commun avec eux : l'or. Il était devenu Smaug version II.

« Et ensuite, il y à les séances des doléances ?

— Oui, soupirai-je. Nous allons encore écouter ces choses atroces que nous entendons tous les deux jours...

— J'espère que nous n'aurons pas encore affaire à un cas comme celui du nain qui s'est jeté dans les feux de la forge...

— Bon sang, son père était terriblement affecté...dis-je en secouant désespérément la tête. Il y en a marre de tout ça. Il faut faire quelque chose...

— Nous ne pouvons pas grand-chose, Fili... Si ce n'est d'aider secrètement le peuple lorsque Thorin et les gardes dorment encore... »

Kili avait raison, nous ne pouvions que faire cela malgré notre statut de princes... Nous n'avions pas énormément de droits en fait. Nous avions un couvre-feu à respecter, des heures strictes pour les repas, et même quitter le royaume nous était interdit. Les seules choses que nous étions obligés de faire étaient de participer aux séances de doléances et aux conseils. Ce nous nous apprêtions donc à faire ce matin, était dans l'illégalité. Et dans un sens, cela rendait la chose plutôt excitante. Nous nous étions jamais fais prendre pour le moment, et nous n'imaginions même pas la sanction que nous pourrions recevoir pour avoir un peu nourrit le peuple de Durin et lui avoir donné quelques pièces d'or.

« Allez, hop ! Bombur doit nous attendre à la réserve à l'heure qu'il est, fis-je en quittant la table. N'oublie pas ta cape à capuche, si nous croisons des gardes ils p-

— Pourraient nous reconnaître, oui je sais. Je connais le refrain depuis, me répondit-il dans un sourire. »

Une fois prêt, nous partîmes alors discrètement trois niveaux plus bas pour nous rendre à la réserve, où effectivement, Bombur nous attendait.

« Fili, Kili ! Vous voilà enfin.. !

— Excuse-nous, Bombur, fis-je dans une accolade. Mais l'écureuil à eu du mal à se réveiller ce matin !

— C'est qui que tu traites d'écureuil ? Fit Kili étonné. Non parce que moi aussi je peux m'amuser à te donner des surnoms d'animaux aussi débile que celui-là ! Comme...euh...hm... aah !

— Cherche pas, fis-je en riant. Je suis trop parfait pour me donner des petits surnoms d'animaux ! »

Il me tira de façon immature la langue avant de s'approcher de la longue table sur laquelle Bombur avait déjà disposé la nourriture à charger dans le chariot.

« Vous pensez que ça suffira pour la tournée d'aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

— Ce ne sera jamais assez... fis-je à demi-mots. Mais c'est suffisant pour que Thorin ne se rende pas compte que c'est en moins dans la réserve. Merci de ton aide Bombur...

— Vous êtes droits, tous les deux. J'obéis au roi parce que je le dois. Mais je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour vous deux. Alors, je serais toujours là pour vous servir, fit-il en s'inclinant.

— Merci Bombur, répondit Kili. Bien, chargeons le chariot, nous prenons du retard ! »

A trois, nous mîmes seulement une vingtaine de minutes à charger le chariot avant de rabattre une bâche grise sur la nourriture pour la cacher. Nous remerciâmes Bombur pour son aide, puis Kili et moi partîmes vers un passage dérobé assez large pour sortir le chariot, qui nous attendra sagement ici le temps que nous partions voir Gloin. Le soleil commença à bien se lever maintenant, nous devions faire vite. Arrivé dans le grand bureau emplit de coffre et de casiers, nous nous approchâmes du banquier qui nous attendait en regardant par par la fenêtre.

« Bonjour les enfants, comment allez-vous ?

— Gloin, s'il te plaît... arrête de nous appeler ainsi, fit Kili en levant les yeux au ciel. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants !

— Vous êtes à peine plus vieux que Gimli, j'y peux rien ! Je vous vois et vous verrez toujours comme des enfants Kili. »

Je me mis à rire en voyant la tête de mon frère s'empourprer d'embarras et de fausse colère. Il était adorable quand il boudait, j'avais envie de lui pincer les joues et de l'emb...Hum, non. Je me ressaisis en reprenant mon sérieux et m'approchai du bureau de notre grand cousin pour lui faire comprendre que nous n'étions pas là pour plaisanter et embêter Kili.

« Alors ! Fit-il en s'asseyant à son bureau. Vous faîtes quel quartier aujourd'hui ?

— Le Nord-Est, fis-je simplement.

— Nord-Est...Nord-Est... »

Il se mit alors à fouiller dans les archives pour trouver les habitants répertoriés dans cette zone de la ville. Il chercha longuement, compta, griffonna quelques notes puis soupira de satisfaction.

« Bien, nous avons soixante-treize habitations dans la zone Nord-Est. Il y a quarante-sept maisons qui abritent une famille de plus de deux enfants, vingt-deux qui sont occupées par des célibataires et quatre qui sont habitées par des couples sans enfants.

— Bon sang, je ne sais pas si nous aurons le temps à faire toute cette tâche avant que Thorin ne se réveille... fit Kili inquiet.

— Nous avons cas demander à Bofur et Ori ? Je sais qu'ils n'hésiteront pas une seconde à nous venir en aide, fis-je sûr de moi.

— Oui, c'est une bonne idée, fit Gloin de sa voix grave. Vous pouvez aussi demander à Gimli, il sera ravi de vous aider. »

Alors qu'il demanda à son garde personnel d'aller chercher son fils, Gloin commença à rassembler les pièces d'or dans de petits baluchons de velours marron, répartis en fonction des besoins des différents habitants vivants dans le quartier Nord-Est. Il nous donna également un plan du quartier pour situer les bonnes maisons. Il ne faudrait pas qu'un nain célibataire se retrouve avec une bourse contenant assez de pièces pour nourrir une famille de trois enfants dont les parents, ce ne serait pas juste pour ces derniers qui se retrouveraient avec une petite somme, idéale pour un seul nain. Gimli entra alors dans la pièce, habillé et dissimulé par sa capuche.

« C'est vrai ? Je peux venir vous aidez ?

— Bien sûr, fis-je en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Mais ça reste entre nous, pas vrai ? Faudrait pas que Thorin nous tombe dessus !

— Cela va de soit ! Je ne suis pas idiot, merci Fili ! »

Je ne le prenais pas pour un idiot, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le prendre pour un enfant, comme Kili, et je suis un peu envahissant lorsque j'essaie de rassurer les plus jeunes que moi. En fait, je suis vraiment trop protecteur parfois, ça me fait presque peur.

Nous étions fin prêt désormais, et nous repartîmes au passage dérobé où le chariot nous avait attendu. Nous envoyâmes Gimli prévenir Ori et Bofur pour nous rejoindre à l'entrée du quartier en question. Il nous fallut pas énormément de temps, à Kili et moi, pour nous rendre sur les lieux. Certains gardes étaient là, mais ceux-là ne se souciaient pas de nous, et nous eûmes donc aucuns problèmes pour rejoindre les autres. Nous les saluâmes dans une accolade, puis leurs expliquâmes le plan.

« Alors voilà, fis-je à voix basse, Ori et Gimbli, vous allez vous occuper de la nourriture. C'est un gros pain, un bouquet de carottes et un sac de pommes de terre par habitation, d'accord ? Kili et moi irons chasser ce soir pour ce qui est de la viande. (Ils acquiescèrent et partirent avec le chariot) Bofur, tu viens avec nous pour la répartition de l'or. Nous devons être efficace, car ce genre de cadeau est beaucoup plus risqué que de donner la nourriture. Si tu connais Thorin, tu sais comment il réagira s'il sait que nous donnons de l'or au peuple. (Il hocha la tête) Bien, ne perdons pas de temps. Allons-y ! »

Je distribuai alors les baluchons à Kili et Bofur avec chacun un plan. Ils s'occupaient des familles avec des enfants, et moi, je m'occupais des couples et du reste. Je devais faire vite, car me balader avec vingt-six petits sacs d'or sur moi était très risqué si je me faisais prendre par un garde, malgré le fait que je sois prince.

Mais finalement, plus de peur que de mal, car les portes s'ouvraient rapidement, et les habitants savaient ce que nous faisions pour eux, et ils savaient qui nous étions. Après de nombreuses portes, et des flots de remerciements, je finis par rejoindre Kili et Bofur, qui venaient de distribuer leurs dernières bourses.

« Aucuns problèmes ? Fis-je en m'approchant de Kili.

— Non, pas pour nous, me répondit-il. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est d'Ori et Gimli.

— Allons les voir. »

Nous les croisâmes quelques mètres plus loin, le chariot vide. Génial, nous avions réussis à distribuer l'argent et la nourriture dans les temps. Je remerciai grandement nos amis, qui sans eux, nous n'aurions pas pu faire aussi vite sans nous faire prendre. Ils repartirent alors à leurs occupations, et quant à Kili et moi, nous repartîmes dans nos appartements pour nous changer avant de nous rendre aux Séances de Doléances, qui avaient lieux dans à peine une heure.

**Point de vue de Kili.**

Nous nous trouvions assis sur nos sièges, autour du trône sur lequel Thorin était posé. Il avait les yeux vides d'expression et fixés sur l'entrée principale qui était encore close. La séance allait bientôt avoir lieu, et je redoutais déjà ce que nous allions entendre. Je jetai un regard à Fili qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. J'étais tellement fier de l'avoir comme grand frère... Il était parfait. Il savait prendre en main les choses, les diriger et les organiser. J'admirais cette qualité chez lui, il avait un tel charisme que personne ne bronchait quand il donnait ses ordres. Je l'ai vu dans les yeux de Gimli ce matin, il le regardait comme s'il était le roi à aduler, le regardait comme un joyau. Ce qui ne me plut pas tellement, d'ailleurs... Je n'aimais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi le regarde comme ça. Oui, c'était de la jalousie, et je ne pouvais clairement expliquer pourquoi je ressentais un tel sentiment. Mais dans un sens, ce qui paraissait dans les yeux du fils de Gloin, était vrai. Fili ferait un roi parfait... Et largement meilleur que Thorin, c'est certain.

« Ne t'endors pas, Kili.

— J-Je ne dors pas, mon oncle...

— Et tu me réponds ?! Insolant, tais-toi. »

Je resserrais la mâchoire et dirigeait mon regard vers la porte. Bon sang, pourquoi étais-je si soumis à Thorin ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais peur de lui dès qu'il haussait le ton ? Non, à peine se mettait-il à parler que je tremblais, que je craignais qu'il ne me tue d'un seul regard.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et une file d'attente phénoménale qui s'étendait hors du palais. Mes doigts se resserrèrent sur les accoudoirs de mon siège, et le premier plaignent entra.

Les plaintes étaient ordinaires, c'est-à-dire à propos du manque de nourriture, de soin et d'argent. Nous avions l'habitude d'entendre cela, même si Fili et moi ne restions pas indifférent à ces plaintes. Nous ne pouvions rien dire, pas intervenir. Nous devions simplement assister, et c'était un supplice.

« Au suivant, fit le roi agacé... »

Un nain, du même age que Thorin, entra alors dans la salle et tomba à genoux devant le trône surélevé par les poignes des gardes.

« Mon Seigneur, commença-t-il la voix tremblante, nous avons besoin de nourriture, de soins... ! Ma jeune fille de sept ans est...est morte ce matin ! Nous n'avions plus assez de nourriture pour l'aider à survivre, et elle était tombée terriblement malade... Je vous en supplie Mon Seigneur ! Aidez-nous à vivre, et non à survivre !

— Je regrette, je ne peux rien pour vous. Au suivant ! »

Quoi ?! Je tournai la tête vers Fili qui me regardait de la même manière : ahurit et horrifié par le comportement de Thorin. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prit en compte la mort de la jeune naine ? Mais bon sang ! Il s'agissait d'une femelle ! Elles sont si rares dans notre race ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les perdre !

« Mon oncle, commença Fili, si vous me permettez d'intervenir, je tr-

— Non je ne te permets pas. Silence. »

Sa bouche se referma et il baissa les yeux. Il se réinstalla doucement dans son fauteuil avant de river son regard sur le sol. Je savais que dans ces moments-là, Fili se déconnectait complètement du monde pour ne plus souffrir des plaintes qui s'élevaient dans la salle. Et je pense que j'allais faire de même, jusqu'à la fin de la séance.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis notre dernière obligation, et j'avais enfin du temps libre pour discuter seul à seul avec Thorin. Fili avait tout de même insisté à venir avec moi, et m'attendre à l'extérieur, car la conversation qui allait s'ensuivre devait être seulement entre Thorin et moi.

« Allez, t'inquiète pas Kili... Tout va bien se passer, fit-il en m'enlaçant. Si tu as un problème, tu sors et je serais là, d'accord ?

— Oui, mais je ne me fais pas de soucis. Thorin est désagréable et sans cœur, mais ce n'est pas non plus un tel monstre. »

Je le serrai encore une fois contre moi, savourant son odeur et sa présence une dernière fois. En réalité, j'étais très angoissé... Thorin était déjà désagréable sans contexte particulier, alors je n'imaginais même son état si nous venions à parler de Bilbon... Je sentis les mains de mon frère se resserrer dans mon dos et sa tête se glisser dans mon cou, ce qui me provoqua une étrange sensation dans la poitrine. Et...c'était très agréable. Je sentis soudainement ses lèvres caresser ma peau fine avant d'y déposer un léger baiser qui me donna une agréable brûlure au même endroit. Je retins mon souffle alors qu'il se détacha de moi pour plonger ses yeux célestes dans les miens.

« S-Sois prudent, fit-il finalement.

— J-Je...Hum, oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

Je me dirigeai alors vers la grande porte de la salle du trésor, car à cette heure-ci Thorin se rendait toujours ici avant le repas, et toquai timidement alors que Fili alla s'asseoir sur un banc de marbre non loin. Un pan s'ouvrit sur un garde qui me demanda ce que je voulais.

« Je souhaite parler à mon oncle, c'est important.

— Bien, entrez. »

Je m'aventurai alors doucement dans cet endroit fabuleux et vertigineux tant l'or avait envahi les lieux et s'élevait sur des montagnes de pièces, d'objets, et de pierres précieuses. J'étais ébahi, comme à chaque fois que je rentrais ici. C'est tellement...bizarre de se dire que tout ce trésor appartient à la lignée de Durin. Y a de quoi en devenir fou... Je vis alors Thorin, se baladant tranquillement dans les sillons d'or, seul. Je m'approchai alors de lui, avant de lui faire savoir ma présence et de m'incliner pour le saluer.

« Kili ? Que fais-tu ici, dans mon trésor ? Fit-il sèchement.

— Je...Je devais à tout prix vous parler. Il s'agit de quelque chose d'important et... il n'y a qu'à vous que je puisse en parler. »

Il se retourna lentement vers moi pour me faire face, et là, je vis cette étincelle de rage briller dans son regard. Mes poings se resserrèrent d'eux-mêmes contre ma tunique. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je foutais là ? Je regardais légèrement paniqué autour de moi pour voir où étaient les gardes, mais nous étions trop loin, à l'abri des regards et de tous bruits. J'entendis alors un rire sardonique s'achapper de la gorge de Thorin qui me regardait de cette façon si terrifiante.

« J'attends Kili. De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

— E-Eh bien... Je... Je sais que vous ne me pardonnerez jamais pour mon erreur passée, m-mais j'ai ce fardeau qui m'appuie sur les épaules depuis deux ans maintenant e-et...(son regard s'assombrit soudainement) je...je me suis dit que discuter un peu de ça... pourrais vous soulager...et me soulager aussi... »

Mes doigts s'entortillaient les uns aux autres, et jouaient parfois à tordre ma tunique quand Thorin m'attrapa brutalement à la gorge et me coupa le souffle. Mes mains s'agrippèrent violemment à la sienne pour me débattre et tenté de le faire lâcher, mais sa prise était ferme et puissante, je n'arrivais plus à respirer, et il me faisait extrêmement mal !

« Tu as vu juste, morveux. Je ne te pardonnerais jamais ton erreur passée, et en discuter n'arrangera rien ! Ça ne le fera pas revenir. Et le seul responsable de tout ça, de tout ce qui s'en est suivit, c'est toi ! Tout est entièrement de ta faute ! »

Il me jeta brutalement contre le sol, où je me rattrapai difficilement. Une violente quinte de toux me prit d'assaut, ne pouvant plus du tout reprendre mon souffle tant la douleur était présente et atroce. Je savais... Je savais qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas... Mais je ne savais pas qu'il était capable de lever la main sur moi.

Il s'approcha lentement vers moi et s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur.

« Tu n'as pas obéi à mes ordres pendant la bataille. Pourquoi devrais-je te pardonner ? Par ta faute, il a été tué. Tu es incompétent Kili, tu n'es qu'un bon à rien ! Oh si, tu es bon à faire tuer tout le monde par ton insouciance et ton égoïsme ! Tu sais, j'y ai pensé longuement à ce que je pourrais bien te faire subir pour te faire payer un tel crime ! »

Il saisit violemment le col de ma tunique pour me relever et plonger son regard noir de rage et de folie dans le mien. Mon souffle était court, je tentai de me débattre mais il attrapa mes deux mains dans la sienne libre et les serra très fort contre sa poitrine pour m'immobiliser.

« La mort t'aurait évité de souffrir trop longtemps... contrairement à ce que je vis chaque jour depuis ton échec ! Alors l'exécution est passée à la trappe. Mais maintenant que tu es là, et que je viens de me rendre compte à quel point te malmener me soulage de toutes cette souffrance vécue pendant deux ans, j'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de te faire payer Kili. Oh oui... tu vas souffrir autant, voir pire, que ce que j'ai souffert. Pour te faire comprendre ce que ça fait. »

Il lâcha mes deux mains pour écraser son poing contre mon visage, qui me propulsa contre le sol. Un cri de douleur s'était échappé de ma gorge, et ma main alla instinctivement se poser contre mon arcade en sang. Le liquide dégoulinait dans mon œil gauche, je ne voyais plus rien et ça me brûlait atrocement. La douleur pulsait dans mon front, et le sang m'aveuglait. J'ouvris mon autre œil difficilement, et vis Thorin m'attraper par les épaules et me soulever pour me plaquer contre un pilier non loin de là. Ma tête cogna violemment contre la pierre et ma vue se troubla quelques instants avant de sentir à nouveau une pression autour de mon cou. Son avant-bras m'écrasait la gorge, et je n'arrivais vraiment plus à respirer. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à sa tunique pour le griffer, le faire lâcher prise, mais il tenait, et moi de moins en moins. Ma vue commença alors à s'obscurcir quand je me sentis lourdement tomber au sol. Ma respiration ne revenait pas ! Par la panique, je me mis à grossièrement me faire un massage cardiaque pour retrouver mon souffle. Soudainement, je sentis mes poumons se gonfler douloureusement et me mis à tousser une nouvelle fois. La tête me tournait, j'avais affreusement mal à la gorge, et j'étais aveugle d'un œil. Thorin s'approcha encore de moi, et je reculai alors jusqu'au pilier et tendis mes bras droit devant moi pour me protéger.

« N-N'approchez-p-pas ! »

Il se mit à rire de façon terrifiante avant de placer sa bouche près de mon oreille.

« Si tu parles de ce qu'il vient de se passer, et de ce qu'il se passera, à quiconque...(il se mit à chuchoter soudainement) Je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à m'en prendre à ton frère. »

Mon sang en fit qu'un tour. Il était hors de question de Thorin fasse du mal à Fili comme il venait de m'arriver. Non, c'était inconcevable. Même si c'est atrocement douloureux et terrifiant, j'étais prêt à subir toutes les tortures pour que Thorin laisse Fili tranquille. Et puis, je voulais être puni... Mahal a donc entendu mes paroles...

« J-Je ne dirais rien...

— Voilà un sage prince, fit-il en se redressant. Va-t'en maintenant. Je ne veux plus te voir ici. »

Je me relevai précipitemment et parti presque en courant vers la sortie. Les gardes ne réagirent même pas en me voyant l'arcade et l'oeil en sang, et ils m'ouvrirent sans même poser de question. Aussitôt sorti, je vis Fili marcher vers moi quand son visage se décomposa.

« K-Kili ! Cria-t-il en me prenant contre lui. Que...Que s'est-il passé ?!

— Héhé, tu vas rire... Mais dès que je suis rentré, j'ai loupé la dernière marche et me suis manger quelques pierres ! Dis-je en rigolant.

— Idiot ! Tu n'as pas regardé où tu posais les pieds ?!

— Non, mes yeux étaient beaucoup trop impressionnés par ces montagnes d'or ! »

Je me mis alors à rigoler, ce qui le fit sourire. Bon sang, comment pouvais-je être si convaincant? C'en est presque effrayant... Mais maintenant, Fili ne craignais rien, et je me faisais passer pour un frère qui n'avait pas les yeux en face des trous.

« Allez viens, je vais te soigner... fit-il en inspectant mon aracade.

— Oh pitié, ne me met pas de l'alcool...

— Va pourtant falloir !

— Oh non, Fee ! »

Il lâcha un petit rire et m'attrapa par la main pour me mener à ses appartements. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. J'avais peur, terriblement peur que Thorin touche à Fili... Il était tout pour moi, et je ne voulais pas le voir dans l'état que j'étais. Une fois dans sa chambre, je m'assis sur son lit alors que Fili alla chercher de l'alcool et des tissus pour nettoyer et désinfecter. C'était très douloureux, mais c'était déjà plus agréable que le coup de poing de Thorin. Car là, je savais que c'était pour une bonne raison, et que c'était Fili qui s'occupait de moi.

« Maintient ce tissus sur ton arcade, le temps qu'elle arrête de saigner. Je vais nettoyer ton œil. »

Ca aussi ce n'était pas très agréable, même s'il n'en mettait pas beaucoup, j'avais l'impression de me prendre des trombes d'eau dans l'oeil, c'était...horrible ! Mais rapidement, je retrouvais l'usage de mon œil gauche, et la dernière once de panique qui était en moi s'estompa en voyant de nouveau mon frère, avec mes deux yeux. C'est alors que je me mis à rire. Fili arqua un sourcil, un léger sourire en coin.

« Quoi ?

— Je n'avais jamais fait attention, mais tes lèvres se pincent quand tu t'appliques à faire quelque chose... C'est...amusant ! »

Il me donna un gentil coup dans l'épaule, qui sur l'instant, me coupa la respiration. Une douleur vive s'empara d'elle, mais je restai de marbre. Je devais avoir un hématome ou quelque chose comme ça au même endroit que Fili venait de taper.

« Je vais te passer du fond de teint autour de ton arcade.

— Du fond de teint ? Mais je ne suis pas une naine !

— Kili... C'est pour dissimuler ton bleu ! Tu ne veux pas que les autres te demandent comment tu te l'es fait ? Sinon, tu vas devoir leur avouer que le jeune et beau prince Kili a manqué une stupide marche avant de s'écraser le visage par-terre.

— E-Euh...Oui, c'est assez embarrassant, en effet... »

Ce qui l'était vraiment, était qu'il venait de me définir comme un beau prince. Je me mis alors à rougir pendant qu'il passait la poudre. D'ailleurs, où l'a-t-il eu ? Peu importe, ce n'est pas important... enfin, je ne veux surtout pas savoir en fait. Je retirai enfin la tissus posé sur mon arcade et Fili eu un sourire de satisfaction.

« Je suis content, j'ai bien retenu les leçons d'Oín lors du voyage ! Tu ne saignes plus. »

A partir de cet instant, le temps passa relativement vite. Nous enchaînâmes avec le repas du midi, que nous passâmes avec Bofur, Ori et Gimli. Bien évidemment, même si le bleu était caché, la petite saignée dans mon sourcil était visible, et finalement les questions furent posées. Ça ne m'enchantait pas du tout de leur mentir, surtout à Fili, mais je faisais ça pour son bien. Je ne voulais pas le perdre.

Mais le reste de l'après midi, je le passai pratiquement seul, car Fili avait été obligé d'aller voir Dwalin, puis Balin, me promettant qu'en fin d'après-midi, nous nous retrouverions pour aller chasser pour les villageois. Je partis donc sur le promontoire où j'avais l'habitude de me rendre chaque jour pour m'occuper et me morfondre.. On ne change pas ses habitudes, après tout...

* * *

**Eh voilà, le cauchemar va pouvoir commencer...**

Alors tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que j'ai du mal à décrire les scènes de violences, alors j'espère qu'elles paraissent assez réelles pour pouvoir être correctement imaginées (même si c'est affreux, je le conçois...)

Toute fois, j'espère que la tournure de l'histoire vous plaît, et que certaines (certains ? ;P) d'entre vous ne  
cesseront pas de lire cette fiction de par le fait qu'elle soit un peu dur à avaler :/  
Sachez qu'il y aura un Happy-End ( si ça peut déjà vous rassurer xD ), et qu'à un certain stade de l'histoire,  
il n'y aura plus autant de violence (voir plus du tout - vous verrez pourquoi avec le temps)

En tout cas, merci à vous qui me suivez, qui m'avez ajouté à vos favoris et qui me donnez  
de gentille reviews ! Je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise, et je compte vous satisfaire du  
mieux que je le pourrais !

Sur ce, je vous dis à plus !  
(On va faire comme avec mon autre fic, à chaque au revoir, je donnerai un petit indice sur le prochain chapitre)  
DONC, je recommence...

Sur ce, je vous dis à plus, et vous retrouve au chapitre 3 !  
( Où Kili va littéralement brisé le cœur de son frère...)


	3. Chapter 3

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2. Rating:** Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de sévices (c-a-d violence physique, morale, sexuelle...) et c'est pour cela que je mets un "M" en rating, car certains propos pourraient choquer. Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre /!\

**3. Autre: **Je suis enfin en vacance, youhou ! :D Je vais avoir un peu plus de temps pour me consacrer à mes fictions (car oui, j'en ai débuté une autre xD C'est une Britchell, et le prologue est déjà en ligne ! Elle s'appelle _The God and the Vampire_). Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes ces petites reviews, vos encouragements et de m'avoir ajouté à vos favoris, ça me fait vraiment plaisir... Je tiens aussi à remercier tout particulièrement **Zeephyre**, qui me suit depuis le début, depuis _Les Héritiers d'Erebor - Un Amour Éternel, _qui à toujours prit quelques minutes de son temps pour me laisser une review sur mes chapitres... et cela me touche beaucoup car ça me prouve que j'ai vraiment un petit quelque chose qui peut vous pousser à continuer de lire mes écrits. Sachez que je ferais mon maximum pour ne pas vous décevoir, et vous donner de bonnes fictions :') Je te dis encore merci **Zeephyre**, ça me touche énormément ! (Bien évidemment, il doit y avoir d'autres lectrices qui me suivent depuis un moment et qui continues de me lire ! Mais comme vous ne vous êtes pas trop montré, eh bien...pardonnez-moi ! é_è). Voici donc le chapitre 3 ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Point de vue de Fili.**

Je m'en voulais un peu d'avoir laissé Kili seul tout le reste de la journée, mais j'avais des obligations et je ne pouvais faire autrement. Je devais maintenant le rejoindre à l'orée de la forêt qui entourait la Montagne Solitaire pour notre partie de chasse. Elle était illégale, encore une fois, mais si nous restions discrets, nous n'aurons aucuns problèmes. C'est alors qu'en quittant furtivement les murs du village, je le vis au loin, appuyé contre un arbre en train de fumer sa pipe, essayant de faire des ronds de fumées. Un sourire fendit mes lèvres, me rappelant quelques souvenirs. Lors du voyage, un soir, alors que Kili et moi étions de garde, Gandalf ne dormait pas comme à son habitude étrangement, et Bilbon n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Tous les deux essayaient de nous apprendre à faire des ronds de fumées. C'était plutôt compliqué et amusant, mais cela ravive de douloureux souvenirs maintenant.

« Ah, te voilà enfin ! Fit-il en s'approchant de moi. Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais pas.

— Jamais je ne te laisserai faire cette tâche tout seul... »

Je l'enlaçai, comme à notre habitude lorsque nous nous voyons, puis nous enfonçâmes dans la forêt pour commencer la chasse. Tout était calme, et rien ne semblait vouloir se mettre en travers de notre chemin pour passer à la casserole. Ce qui est fort compréhensible ma foi...

« Arrête-toi, Fis-je en plaçant mon épée devant Kili qui se mit à sursauter face à la lame. Oh désolé, je t'ai blessé ?

— N-Non, j'ai eu peur, c'est tout. Que se passe-t-il ?

— J'ai entendu un grognement, fis-je en scrutant les fourrés.

— U-Un ours ?

— Non, dis-je en ricanant. Un sanglier je pense. »

Kili se détendit en lâchant un long soupir avant de reprendre correctement son arc en main pour nous avancer vers les fourrés, d'où provenait le grognement.

« Je le vois, murmura Kili avant même que je touche les branches. Ne bouges-pas. »

Je restai donc figé, légèrement instable dû à ma position, et vis Kili bander son arc armé d'une flèche dans ma direction. Mon cœur s'accéléra subitement, sentant la peur m'envahir soudainement. J'avais une totale confiance en Kili, mais la situation ne m'empêchait pas d'être légèrement tendu. La dernière fois qu'une de ses flèches m'avait frôlée était pour me sauver la vie, lors de la bataille des cinq armées. Et c'est... d'ailleurs à cause de moi, qui n'avait pas été vigilent, que Kili a baissé sa garde pour tirer sa flèche et qu'il se fit attaquer par un orque, que Bilbon tua... Allons, arrêtons de se remémorer de douloureux souvenirs. Ça fait déjà deux fois en à peine vingt minutes. Un sifflement parvint à mes oreilles et un cri aigu s'éleva des buissons. Mon regard s'ancra dans celui de mon frère, qui avait un sourire étiré sur ses lèvres, l'arc abaissé.

« Je l'ai eu ! Fit-il tout fier de lui.

— Super ! Dis-je en me redressant. Allons le chercher ! »

Nous vîmes alors un gros sanglier, étendu sur le sol, la flèche de Kili logée dans sa gorge. Au moins, il n'aura pas longtemps souffert.

Ce fut une belle prise pour un début, et la suite de la chasse se déroula plutôt bien, avec de nombreux écureuils, de lièvres, de ragondins et quelques perdrix grises, bien grasses et dodues ainsi que des dindes sauvages. Nous avions un petit repère non loin, et une large charrette était à notre disposition pour transporter le gibier. La nuit commençant à tomber, nous repartîmes en direction du village, mais une fois arrivé à la porte, un garde s'avança vers nous, le visage dissimulé par une capuche grise.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Dit-il difficilement.

— Euh...Des chasseurs ! Fis-je nerveux. Nous avons une livraison pour le roi. »

Il descendit de son promontoire et s'avança vers nous. Il retira sa capuche, et Kili et moi soupirâmes en même temps.

« Bordel, Bifur ! Dis-je en le tapant à l'épaule. Ne refais plus jamais ça ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais un autre garde ! »

Le garde se mit à rire avant de nous dire, plus aisément en khuzdul, qu'il nous laissait entrer et de nous dépêcher. Bon sang, j'en tremblais encore ! C'était une des pires blagues qu'on avait pu nous faire depuis que nous nous étions lancés dans ce défi pour nous occuper du peuple. La distribution prit du temps ensuite, et ce fut seulement lorsque la nuit commença à tomber que nous terminâmes enfin notre mission et pûmes retourner nous détendre quelques minutes dans nos appartements.

« Kili ? Comment s'est passé la conversation avec Thorin aujourd'hui, au juste ?

— Euh...E-Eh bien... »

Nous étions assis sur mon lit, et Kili commença à tripoter nerveusement l'extrémité de sa tunique. Quelque chose n'allait pas... Son regard se perdit soudainement dans le vide avant de relever doucement la tête dans ma direction, les yeux larmoyants. Mon cœur se serra à cette vue mais je ne fis rien. Je voulais savoir, et si je commençais à céder maintenant, je ne saurais probablement jamais.

« Ça...Ça a été très dur...commença-t-il la voix tremblante. Il n'a pas fait le deuil...tout comme moi... E-Et cette conversation n'a fait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il a haussé le ton, comme à son habitude, et... m'a envoyé balader... »

Les larmes se mirent soudainement à dévaler sur ses joues, et c'en fut de trop pour moi. Je le pris alors dans mes bras pour le serrer contre moi et le bercer légèrement alors que ses sanglots redoublaient. Mon cœur était serré, je ne supportais pas de le voir pleurer, et la raison pour laquelle les larmes coulaient était d'autant plus attristante.

« Je suis là...Ne pleure pas Kee...

— Bon sang, si seulement j'avais pu le protéger ! Continua-t-il de pleurer. Nous n'en serons pas là aujourd'hui...

— Non, en effet... car je ne serais plus là... »

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur ma tunique, alors qu'un petit cri de détresse s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Je ne pourrais pas v-vivre sans toi Fee ! M-Mais c'est tellem-ment injuste !

— Moi non plus je ne pourrais vivre sans toi Kili... Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir été assez vigilent ce jour-là, et tu n'aurais pas eu à faire un choix si dur... »

Nous restâmes quelques minutes ainsi, Kili à pleurer et moi à tenter de le consoler. Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard que tout se calma, Kili étant tombé de fatigue contre moi. Ses joues étaient rougies par les larmes, et ses sourcils encore froncés par la tristesse... Même s'il avait été mal en point, le résultat était...magnifique. Je nous allongeai doucement sur le matelas pour ensuite me décoller lentement de lui et le contempler. Il était allongé sur le dos, les lèvres légèrement entre ouvertes, la respiration lente et le visage enfin détendu. Mon cœur accéléra à l'idée qui venait de me traverser l'esprit. Je me penchai lentement au-dessus de lui, les bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Bon sang... pourquoi était-il si... désirable.. ? Mon visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, et mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. C'était tellement fort que je le sentais puissamment battre, et je pouvais l'entendre. Eh merde, je ne peux plus tenir.. ! Je brisai la distance entre nous mais m'arrêtai brutalement. Non ! Non, je ne peux pas ! Il s'agit de Kili ! De mon petit frère ! P-Pourquoi est-ce que je le désire comme ça ? Je n'ai pas le droit...

Je retins ma respiration quelques instants, mais mon cœur me hurlait de l'embrasser alors que ma raison ne cessait de me rappeler que Kili était mon frère. Ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, mes lèvres atterrirent au coin des siennes, et là, mon cœur loupa un battement. C'était si intense, si doux et si...frustrant ! Je me relevai lentement et pris mon visage dans mes mains. Pourquoi.. ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'aimais Kili.. ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce sentiment naisse pendant la reconquête d'Erebor.. ? Ça fait presque trois ans que je rêve de lui, de ses lèvres, de son corps... Nous étions nombreux dans cette quête... alors pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit lui ? La personne pour laquelle je me bats, pour laquelle j'ai juré de protéger dès son premier souffle.. ?

« Fili ? Tout va bien ? »

Je sursautai à l'entente de sa voix et me tournai vers lui, qui semblait troublé et inquiet. Je lui adressai un sourire avant de lui répondre que j'étais simplement perdu dans mes pensées.

« Je...Je t'ai réveillé ? Demandai-je soucieux.

— Non...Enfin si, j'ai eu froid... Et tu n'étais plus contre moi quand j'ai ouverts les yeux, j'ai donc compris pourquoi j'avais eu si froid...

— Je suis désolé... »

Je glissai ma main sur sa joue quand quelqu'un frappa soudainement à la porte. Kili et moi avions sursauté comme des sauterelles, avant de nous mettre à ricaner. J'allai donc ouvrir la porte et vis un garde.

« Mon Prince, le Seigneur Thorin m'envoie vous rappeler que vous êtes en retard pour le dîner.

— Oh m- euh...Merci, nous nous hâtons. »

Je refermai la porte et me tournai vers Kili, qui était tout autant pétrifié que moi. Voir pire, étrangement... Nous partîmes alors en courant vers la salle à manger familiale avant d'entrer en trombe, où Thorin nous attendais les coudes appuyés sur la table.

« Ah bien ! Je me demande bien à quoi vous vaquer pour arriver à chaque fois en retard ! Grogna-t-il.

— N-Nous sommes navrés, fis-je en m'inclinant, nous n'avions pas vu l'heure passer... »

Thorin resta silencieux puis lança un regard à Kili, qui se raidit aussitôt.

« Que t'es-tu fait à l'arcade ?

— Je...Vous vous rappelez, je suis tombé dans les escaliers en allant vous voir. Mais ça ne saignait pas encore lorsque nous...nous avons discuté...termina Kili la gorge serré.

— Hm...Oui, je me rappelle. »

Et comme à chaque fois, le repas se déroula dans le silence. Dans ces moments-là, nous ne savions pas trop quoi penser de notre oncle... Nous faisions des choses illégales, et la façon dont il baladait son regard sur nous, nous laissait croire qu'il savait quelque chose mais qu'il attendait le moment propice pour nous mettre au cachot. Mais le temps passait, et rien de tout cela ne se produisait. Kili et moi étions rassuré, mais ça devenait très inquiétant à chaque fois que nous nous trouvions seuls avec notre oncle.

**Point de vue de Kili.**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la première fois que Thorin avait levé la main sur moi...Et il ne s'était pas arrêté au coup de poing dans l'arcade. Lorsque j'avais le malheur de me retrouver seul avec lui, il venait me torturer en me disant des choses atroces, en tentant de m'étrangler, en me pinçant la peau, et récemment, j'ai eu le droit à une brûlure sur l'avant bras provoqué par un tisonnier. Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Je ne peux plus endurer tout ça, mais je le dois pourtant, car la sécurité de Fili est en jeu. Il est donc hors de question que j'aille parler de tout ça à qui que ce soit... Mon frère a commencé à poser des questions sur les fréquences de mes petits accidents, trouvant cela trop anormal de ma part d'être si maladroit, mais je ne pouvais rien lui dire. Ne voulant plus qu'il pose trop de questions, j'ai décidé de m'éloigner de lui, pour sa sécurité. C'est pourquoi j'ai inventé le mensonge du siècle.

« Quoi ?! S'indigna Fili en balançant un vase à travers ma chambre. Tu as un amant ?!

— Et alors ? Tu ne te prives pas de ton côté, que je sache ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je n'aurais pas le droit d'avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie ! »

Oui, je n'avais pas trouvé d'autre idée que celle-ci, mais elle était la plus plausible en raison de mon éloignement. Sauf que rien de tout ça n'était vrai, et je souffrais atrocement de cette distance... J'étais très souvent seul, ce qui laisse l'opportunité à Thorin de m'avoir rien que pour lui pour encore me faire subir sa colère.

« Et qui est-ce ? Fit-il sèchement.

— Tu ne le connais pas. Il est arrivé récemment à Erebor. Et puis quel intérêt que tu saches qui il est ? Tu ne le verras probablement jamais. Et connaissant ta célèbre jalousie, je ne me risquerais même pas à ce que vous vous rencontriez.

— Quoi ?! Mais je ne suis pas jaloux ! Je... Je veux simplement savoir qui tu as dans ta vie, bon sang !

— Je ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça à tes conquêtes tu sais, alors respecte ma vie privée, dis-je sèchement. »

Je l'entendis soupirer puis se laisser tomber sur mon lit, le visage entre les mains.

« Depuis quand Kili.. Depuis quand tout a basculé entre nous deux.. ? Nous étions si proches, nous rigolions ensemble, nous étions la seule famille pour l'un et l'autre... Et maintenant, tu as tout brisé. Je suis seul...Tu ne sembles pas le comprendre. Même si j'ai des aventures, j'ai besoin de toi aussi dans ma vie... Et là, ce nain qui arrive soudainement dans ta vie, et qui te vole à moi... Est-il si spécial Kili ? Si spécial au point de m'abandonner ? »

Les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues, et celles aux bords de mes yeux menaçaient de tomber. Bien sûr que j'avais conscience de tout ça, bien sûr que je savais qu'il avait besoin de moi, tout comme j'avais besoin de lui aussi... Il en souffrait, et moi aussi. Mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. Pour le protéger. Parce qu'il est ma dernière famille, mon seul trésor, toute ma vie.

« Sort de ma chambre tout de suite, Fili ! Criai-je de rage.

— Kili, je t'en supplie ! Arrête de me fuir, de m'ignorer ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Ne m'abandonne pas, pitié !

— Dégage de ma chambre putain ! »

Mon cœur était brisé en mille morceaux et les larmes avaient finalement décidées de couler. J'attrapai Fili par la fourrure de son manteau et le traînai jusqu'à la porte alors qu'il continuait de pleurer et de hurler d'arrêter ce cauchemar. Mais je ne devais pas ! C'était atroce, voir la pire souffrance que j'ai pu ressentir jusqu'à présent, mais c'était la seule solution. Je le poussai sur le pas de la porte et lui fis face.

« Kee...Je t'en prie...fit-il la voix éraillé par le chagrin. Ne me laisse pas...Je...Je t'aime... »

Mon cœur n'était plus. J'étais détruit. Je lui claquai la porte au nez et me laissai glisser contre le bois jusqu'au sol, en pleurant abondamment. Je me haïssais... Tout ça été de ma faute ! Si j'avais sauvé Bilbon, Thorin ne serait pas devenu le tyran qu'il est, il ne me torturerait pas ainsi et je ne serais pas contraint à m'éloigner de la seule personne qui compte vraiment à mes yeux. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes bras croisés sur mes genoux, et repensai aux derniers mots de mon frère : "Je t'aime...". Il me disait souvent ces mots... Mais cette fois-ci, ils sonnaient différemment...et c'était d'autant plus douloureux. Je lui avais claqué la porte au nez alors qu'il...qu'il venait de m'avouer ses sentiments. Je suis un monstre... J'en deviens un moi aussi...en fait.

Je sursautai à l'entente de coups à la porte. Fili ! Je bondis sur mes jambes, prêt à ouvrir la porte et à lui crier ô combien j'étais désolé, mais je vis Thorin à la place. Je me figeai alors qu'il forca l'entrée et referma la porte derrière lui, à clé.

« T-Thorin ! Que me vaut...v-votre visite.. ?

— Toi. Comme d'habitude. »

Il saisit violemment mon bras brûlé et me tira contre lui, me faisant crier de douleur. J'étais pétrifié, qu'est-ce que ça allait être encore aujourd'hui ? Je sentis alors sa main se glisser lentement dans mes cheveux, ce qui me provoqua un frisson désagréable. Thorin n'était jamais tendre, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Il referma sa poigne et me tira la tête violemment en arrière, m'arrachant un cri de surprise, et plongea sa tête dans mon cou pour me mordre férocement.

« Aah ! Arrêtez ! Je vous en p-prie ! Ça fait mal ! T-Thorin !

— Shhht ! Siffla-t-il. Si tu te débats, j'irais rendre une petite visite à ton frère pour le consoler de ton atrocité... »

Je retins ma respiration lorsque je le sentis me bloquer contre lui, et sa bouche remonter jusqu'à ma mâchoire avant de suçoter douloureusement ma peau.

« Tu as bon goût Kili... Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas fait ça avant... Et ce que je m'apprête à faire... »

Je tentai de m'enfuir de son étreinte mais la raffermi et me tira de nouveau la tête en arrière. Ses lèvres saisirent violemment les miennes, me les mordant à sang, ne me laissant même pas reprendre mon souffle. Les larmes perlaient aux coins de mes yeux tant la douleur était insupportable et tant la peur m'envahissait. Ses mains se glissèrent dans mon dos puis sous ma tunique.

« T-Thorin, non...

— Laisse-toi faire, Kili... Je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier... »

Je commençais fermement à me débattre mais il attrapa mes mains et me traîna jusqu'au lit avant de me jeter brutalement sur le matelas et de s'asseoir sur mes jambes pour m'immobiliser, tout en me bloquant les bras derrière la tête d'une main.

« Non ! Dégage ! Laisse-moi !

— Arrête de te débattre ! Hurla-t-il. Je t'ai prévenu ! Fili y passera aussi si tu persistes ! »

Je laissai les larmes couler silencieusement tout en pensant à Fili. Bon sang... Si je tenais à épargner tout ça à Fili, je...je devais me laisser faire... Malgré ma réticence, je me détendis alors, laissant ses mains glisser sous ma tunique puis s'attaquer aux lacets de mes braies.

« C'est bien, tu as compris Kili... Et c'est plus sage que tu obéisses... »

Je voulais me réveiller de ce cauchemar, que Fili soit avec moi, que tout ça ne se soit jamais produit... Je sentis soudainement ses mains agripper mes vêtements et me les retirer avec violence avant de baisser son pantalon et de se caler entre mes cuisses.

« Non...Non je ne veux pas... Thorin, pitié... Je...Tout mais pas ça..murmurai-je en pleurant. Pas ça...

— Je me fiche de ce que tu penses Kili, je veux te faire payer. Je veux te baiser ! »

Il me pénétra brutalement, me faisant crier de douleur alors qu'il entoura mon cou de ses mains pour m'étrangler tout en me violant. Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas ! Je resserrai mes doigts sur les draps, tentant malgré la douleur et la peur qui me submergeait de ne pas me débattre, mais le souffle me manquait et ses pénétrations se faisaient de plus en plus profondes et violentes. C'était atrocement douloureux, que tout cela cesse ! Pitié, Mahal !

« Kili...Tu es extra... ! Hm.. ! Je v-vais te souiller ! »

La tête me tournait, je ne pouvais plus respirer. Soudain, tout devint flou, puis ce fut le noir complet.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, et vis simplement la faible lueur de la bougie présente sur la table de chevet. Oh bon sang... J'avais si mal à la tête... Je me redressai doucement dans le lit et constatai avec horreur que j'étais nu. Alors...c-c'était vrai... Ma gorge se serra, et me mis à pleurer. Thorin avait abusé de moi... Il m'avait sali... Je baladai mon regard embrumé sur quelques parcelles de peau, et remarquai des hématomes un peu partout sur mon corps, en plus de la brûlure déjà présente. J'avais atrocement mal en bas... Je levai difficilement du lit, et vit les draps tâchés de sang. Je me rattrapai au mur, manquant à nouveau de défaillir à cette vue. Comment...en étais-je arrivé là.. ? Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues, et je me laissai glisser le long de ce mur jusqu'au sol.

Inconsciemment, je m'étais endormit à même le sol de pierre, et le réveil fut assez difficile le lendemain. Malgré la douleur, enfin les douleurs je veux dire, je m'étais habillé et avais caché les bleus visibles et les morsures apparentes avec le fond de teint que Fili m'avait laissé la première fois. Au moins, personne ne verra ça...

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, mais je devais rendre visite à Ori aujourd'hui. Je me dépêchai donc pour le rejoindre, à la bibliothèque royale.

« Kili ! Tu es en retard tu sais ! Fit-il faussement en colère. J'étais inquiet, tu n'es jamais en retard lorsqu'il s'agit d'apprendre les autres écritures !

— Pardonne-moi, je me suis couché très tard hier, et je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure à laquelle je me suis levé.

— C'est bon, je ne m'appelle pas Thorin ! Par contre, j'ai demandé à Fili où tu étais et il m'a dit qu'il ignorait, et qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler de toi. »

Mon cœur se gonfla à sa phrase. J'avais encore envie de pleurer tant c'était insupportable, tant c'était de trop. Mais je n'avais plus une seule goutte de larme en réserve. J'avais épuisé le stock cette nuit.

« Vous vous êtes disputé ? Fit-il inquiet.

— Je ne veux pas en parler, s'il te plaît...

— Il m'a dit que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie, c'est vrai ?

— Ori ! J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler ! »

Il se tût et baissa les yeux, soumis. Je lâchai un long soupire et m'excusai. Je ne voulais pas hausser le ton, mais c'est tellement dur à vivre, que je ne veux même plus voir la réalité en face. Je continue d'espérer de me réveiller et que tout ça disparaisse. Mais non, c'est bien vrai, et je devenais aussi désagréable que mon v...violeur...

Nous évitâmes donc le sujet, et nous commençâmes la lecture elfique, et le déchiffrage.

Lors du repas de midi, Ori, Bofur, moi, Nori et Fili nous retrouvâmes pour manger. La pression était à son comble avec mon frère et je fuyais son regard, même si au fond de moi, je voulais lui dire que ce que Thorin m'avait fait cette nuit. Mon ventre se retourna à cette pensée, et une envie de crier me pris l'estomac. Mais je me retins. J'attrapai la pinte de bierre, la fit trinquer avec celle de Bofur et bus quelques gorgées avant de reposer bruyamment la choppe contre la table.

« Kili ? Fit soudainement la voix de mon frère. C'est quoi, ça ? »

Son index appuya légèrement sous ma lèvre et me provoqua une vive douleur, qui me fit plaquer rapidement ma main contre ma bouche.

« Qui t'as fait ça ? Ton...Amant ?

— Ca ne te regarde pas...

— Kili...C'est lui, c'est ça ? Il t'a mordu ?

— Je t'ai dit que ça ne te regardait pas ! »

Je me levai d'un bond pour partir mais Fili décida de me suivre et me plaqua contre un mur au tournant. Mon cœur accéléra brutalement par cette proximité, me rappelant celle de Thorin hier.

« F-Fili, recule s'il te plaît...

— Il faut que je te parle, Kili. Ce n'est pas normal tout ça. Je suis certain que ce nai-

— Je t'ai dit de reculer ! Fis-je en pleurant soudainement.

— K-Kili ? Pourquoi pleures-tu.. ?

— L-Laisses-moi... »

Je me dégageai de lui pour partir en courant dans le couloir. Mais je ne savais pas où aller. Ma chambre m'effrayait, et le seul endroit que je trouvais sécurisant était celle de Fili. Hors je ne pouvais pas. Même si j'avais fuis, je sentis la poigne de mon frère sur mon bras brûlé.

« Aah ! A-Arrête, lâche-moi ! »

Il me coinça une nouvelle fois contre un mur, m'attrapa le bras qu'il avait saisit et remonta la manche de ma tunique. Oh non...

« Oh Mahal...qui...qui t'a fait ça... fit Fili horrifié.

— J-Je t'ai dit que ça ne te regardait pas...

— Cet amant... Il te bat, pas vrai ? Ça expliquerait tous ces petits bleus, la morsure, cette brûlure ! Dis-moi la vérité Kili, je t'en prie... Je suis ton frère... Tout ce que je veux, c'est te protéger...

— Tu ne pourras rien y faire de toute façon... »

Non, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il aura beau me dire de ne plus voir cet amant, ça ne changera rien. Car cette histoire est avant tout un mensonge, et Thorin viendra toujours me chercher pour me torturer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa colère soit calmée. Or, ça n'arrivera jamais... Je le sais.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 3 !**

Alors bon... Si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne détaillerais qu'une seule scène de viol. Ca a été très éprouvant pour moi de l'écrire, tout simplement parce que je ne fais jamais de mal à une mouche, que je me mets dans la peau du personnage et que...ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenir avec mon ex-meilleure amie... DONC cette scène sera la seule de détaillée !

J'espère également que vous ne détestez pas trop Kili pour avoir fait du mal à Fili en le rejetant, et en voulant s'éloigner de lui (même si c'est pour le protéger :/) MAIS que vous commencez (pour ceux où ce n'était pas encore le cas) à détester Thorin ! Car je veux pas dire, mais un type comme ça dans la vie d'aujourd'hui (selon moi) mérite la chaise électrique !

Au fur et à mesure que cette fiction avance, il y aura toujours de la torture et de la violence, et j'espère donc que ce ne sera pas trop...comment dire...insupportable à lire, et que vous n'allez pas vous désister :/ Si ça peut vous rassurer, à partir du chapitre 8, les choses vont bouger et les deux frères vont quitter Erebor (donc il y aura moins, voir plus du tout de violence pendant un certain temps) Vous avez donc encore 4 chapitres à tenir avec ces sévices !

Bref ! Je pense avoir tout dit concernant ce chapitre, je vous rappelle encore que le Britchell est en ligne (pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu l'avant propos)  
Et que pour ceux qui ont aimé _Being Human UK_ et _The Almighty Johnsons_ (je ne veux pas me jeter des fleurs mais bon...) vous ne serez pas déçus, vraiment.  
( à vrai dire, je suis à fond dans mon britchell en ce moment, et j'ai toujours hâte que les choses avancent, sauf que c'est moi qui écrit :( alors du coup ça ne va pas très vite xD) Bref, à vous de voir !

Bisous à vous toutes !  
On se retrouve au chapitre 4  
(où Gimli et Fili commenceront à mener leur enquête !)

Bye :D


	4. Chapter 4

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2. Rating:** Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de sévices (c-a-d violence physique, morale, sexuelle...) et c'est pour cela que je mets un "M" en rating, car certains propos pourraient choquer. Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre /!\

**3. Autre: **Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de reviews avec si peu de chapitres ! (que 3 alors que j'ai 11 reviews ! :O) Je suis suuuper contente de voir que cette fiction vous plaît malgré ses...particularités quelques peu dérangeantes ^^"  
Pour le moment, j'ai ralentis le rythme d'écriture pour cette fiction (j'ai a peine entamé le chapitre 9), ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui me manque, ne vous inquiétez pas, car je sais déjà comment elle va se terminer =) Mais je me consacre simplement un peu plus à TGATV, une fiction sur un Britchell... BREF ! Je ne vous embêtes plus avec mes blabla, je vous laisse lire le chapitre 4 :D

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Point de vue de Fili.**

Cela faisait des jours que j'étais convaincu que le nouvel amant de Kili le torturait. Mais il m'était impossible d'avoir le fin mot de sa propre bouche, car à chaque fois que le sujet fusait entre nous, Kili partait dans une colère époustouflante ou bien s'écroulait en sanglots, sans que je puisse même le consoler étant donné qu'il refusait mon aide. Et cela me blessait énormément. Kili et moi avions toujours été proche l'un de l'autre, et à cause de cet amant, je me retrouve seul ! Kili n'est plus le même depuis quelques mois, et ça me tue.

« Fili ? Tout va bien ? Me demanda Gimli en train d'affûter sa hache. Tu sembles préoccuper... Je me trompe ? »

Je lâchai alors un soupir et m'assis sur un banc de pierre qui était à côtés des stands d'armes. Gimli et moi étions plutôt proches ces derniers temps, non que je voulais remplacer Kili, certainement pas ! Mais il était jeune, il avait vingt ans de moins que moi, et je me sentais plutôt proche de lui, et je savais qu'il pourrait me comprendre.

« C'est compliqué...Mais je peux essayer de t'expliquer...

— Je suis tout à toi, fit-il en posant son arme. Enfin, tu as compris, hein !

— Oui, fis-je en riant. C'est Kili qui me préoccupe... Il a un amant depuis quelques mois, et depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, il revient souvent avec des marques de coups sur son corps, des traces de morsures, et même des brûlures... Je suis persuadé que ce nain le bat. Mais il refuse de me dire si c'est le cas, et qui il est... Et c'est à cause de lui, que Kili s'est éloigné de moi. Et c'est atroce à vivre !

— Des brûlures tu dis ? Fit Gimli songeur. Tu les as vu ? Elles sont comment ?

— Ce ne sont pas des brûlures de bougies, ou quelque chose comme ça, si là était ta question. Non... C'était comme si du métal ardent avait...(un frisson atroce me parcouru l'échine) brûlé sa peau...

— Oh... Alors, c'est un nain qui a accès à la forge ! Et je connais quelqu'un qui a la liste des personnes autorisées ! »

Je relevai la tête, sentant enfin que les choses pouvaient s'arranger. Mon cœur se gonfla d'espoir et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Gimli me confia que, hors de Thorin, Dwalin possédait cette liste. Mais à l'entente de ce nom, mon sourire s'effaça. Dwalin...il suivait Thorin, et était presque devenu son bras droit. Ca n'allait pas être de la tarte.

« Je sais ce à quoi tu penses, Fili, mais j'ai une idée ! Nous pouvons toujours attendre qu'il donne ses leçons à ses élèves pour nous glisser dans son bureau !

— Oh Gimli, tu es génial ! Fis-je en l'enlaçant. Les choses vont s'améliorer, je le sens ! Et ce grâce à toi ! »

Nous terminâmes alors d'affûter les quelques lames qui traînaient dans la salle d'arme. Ces nouveaux guerriers ont tendances à oublier de ranger leurs armes et ne prennent même pas soin d'elles. Dwalin ne bronche même pas alors qu'il était le premier à mordre lorsque Kili ou moi laissions traîner nos armes dans la salle. Les temps ont bien changés... Une fois tout cela de terminé, nous partîmes furtivement dans les couloirs d'Erebor avant que nous croisions Kili, qui fit soudainement demi-tour lorsqu'il nous vit.

« K-Kili ! Attends ! »

Je partis en courant pour le rattraper mais il disparut au coin du couloir. Je n'allais pas abandonner, ça non. Au tournant, je le vis alors presser le pas, en jetant des regards en arrière. Il me fuyait ?! J'accélérai alors ma course et il se mit aussi à courir. Bon sang, on ne va pas s'amuser à se courser comme ça dans les couloirs !

« Kili, bordel ! Il faut qu'on parle !

— Laisse-moi ! »

Je l'attrapai alors par l'épaule et le retournai d'un geste vif avant de le plaquer contre un mur. Ça n'avait rien de tendre, et je pouvais comprendre qu'il était effrayé par cette brutalité, mais c'était la seule façon que j'avais trouvé pour l'immobiliser et l'empêcher de s'enfuir pendant quelques petites minutes.

« Il faut qu'on parle, fis-je essoufflé. J'en peux plus de tout ça, il faut que ça cesse !

— Mais Fili, tu ne comprends pas ! Je suis avec quelqu'un maintenant, j'ai d'autres occupations, d'autre préoccupations que toi !

— A-Arrête de me faire croire que tu m'as remplacé, tu ne peux pas...ça fait presque quatre-vingts ans que nous sommes inséparables ! Depuis ta naissance Kili !

— Eh bien tout ça est terminé ! J'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour me protéger. »

Mon cœur se brisa. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible... Depuis sa naissance je veillais sur lui, je l'avais promis à Mère ! Soixante-dix-neuf ans que je dévouais ma vie à celle de mon frère ! Mes doigts se resserrèrent sur le cuir de son manteau avant de laisser tomber ma tête contre son épaule.

« Kili...Ce nain qui partage ta vie, ne te protège pas ! (je relevai la tête, les yeux embrumés de rage) Depuis que vous êtes ensemble, des marques de tortures envahissent ta peau ! Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas vu ?! Je m'inquiète pour toi, Kili ! Je m'inquiète parce que je tiens à toi, et que je t'aime ! Est-ce que lui il t'aime ? Non parce que je ne crois pas que brûler, frapper et mordre à sang son amant soit de l'amour !

— Tais-toi ! Fit-il en me repoussant violemment. Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'est l'amour, toi qui changes de partenaire tous les deux soirs !

— Kili, ce...ce n'est pas comparable ! Eh puis tu ne connais pas la raison pour laquelle je fais ça !

— Oh parce qu'il y a une raison en particulier à vouloir coucher à droite et à gauche, jamais avec la même personne ?

— Là n'était pas le sujet Kili ! Fis-je en le bloquant à nouveau contre le mur. Le sujet c'est toi, et ce nain ! Tu souffres, ça se sent, ça se voit ! »

Son expression se voulait dur et grave, mais au fond de ses yeux, je pouvais y lire de la détresse. Si ce nain le battait effectivement, il devait le menacer pour que Kili n'en parle pas. Il était terrifié, je le sentais au fond de mes tripes.

« Sache que je mène ma petite enquête Kili, je trouverais qui est ce nain, et je le lui ferais payer. »

Je me détachai de lui pour rejoindre Gimli mais Kili m'attrapa le bras, les yeux larmoyants et la respiration tremblante.

« N-Non, je t'en prie... Ne fait pas ça... J-Je ne veux pas.

— Est-ce un aveu que ce nain te fait effectivement du mal et des menaces ? »

Il baissa les yeux et retira brutalement sa main de mon bras. Son regard redevint soudainement sombre, et une larme dévala sur sa joue.

« Je veux te protéger Fili. Alors arrête de vouloir savoir, sinon j'aurais subis tout cela pour rien. »

Il me tourna le dos et parti en courant. Que devais-je comprendre ? Kili se faisait effectivement battre par un nain...mais pour me protéger ?! Je ne comprenais rien, je ne savais pas quoi comprendre... Gimli arriva soudainement par-derrière et posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Alors ? Nous allons dans le bureau de Monsieur Dwalin ? »

Je regardai le couloir par lequel Kili avait fuit, puis baissai les yeux. La seule chose que j'avais comprise, était que si je continuais de chercher, Kili souffrira encore plus.

« Je ne sais plus trop...

— Tu ne vas pas laisser Kili se faire torturer ! J'ai entendu votre conversation, tu ne dois pas pour autant baisser les bras. C'est ton frère, et même s'il te dit le contraire, il a besoin de toi. Si tu ne veux pas que ce nain lui tombe dessus à cause de toi, il suffit d'être discret, et ce nain ne saura jamais ce qui se trame.

— Oui, tu as raison. Kili a besoin de moi. Je dois agir avant que ça ne devienne encore plus grave. »

Et là, des images atroces me traversèrent l'esprit : Kili en sang, sanglotant dans un coin d'une pièce, ou même en train de se faire... Non, c'était inconcevable. Je ne pouvais pas douter une seule seconde sur si je devais l'aider à s'en sortir ou pas. C'était indéniable.

Nous partîmes alors tous deux en direction du bureau de Dwalin, qui était absent aujourd'hui, étant partit en éclaireur avec une troupe aux alentours d'Erebor, car ces derniers temps une rumeur courrait que des orques avaient été vu dans les parages. Je tentai d'ouvrir la porte mais elle fut close. Je lâchai par mégarde une injure, alors que Gimli se mit à ricaner et se positionna devant la serrure.

« Je suis fils de banquier, Fili, mon père m'a appris à crocheter les serrures aux cas où nous devrions piller quelques coffres dans des cas extrêmes. »

Hm...Vraiment ? Curieux, je le laissai faire alors qu'il glissa deux bouts de métal dans la serrure. Après quelques secondes, un clique largement audible se fit entendre et nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce.

« Bon sang, fis-je en regardant la pièce pleine de paperasse. Je ne pensais pas que Dwalin pouvait crouler sous autant de documents !

— La plupart sont des listes de personnes autorisées dans tel ou tel endroit, ou même des traités de guerre et d'expéditions. Mais beaucoup de ces documents sont aussi anciens, et datent du règne de Thror. C'est un héritage, même si Thorin est un tyran, il n'a pas voulu se débarrasser de tout ça.

— Tu en sais bien des choses...fis-je en lui jetant un regard. Ton père j'imagine ? »

Il hocha positivement la tête. Sacré Gloin, il va faire de son fils le meilleur informateur et espion de tout Erebor ! Nous ne perdîmes pas alors une seconde et nous mîmes à chercher minutieusement la liste des personnes aillant accès aux forges d'Erebor. Il ne fallait pas trop déranger la pièce, ou bien Dwalin saura pertinemment que quelqu'un aura fouillé dans son bureau.

« Je l'ai ! Fis-je en tirant un rouleau de papier. On consulte là ou on le rammène plus tard ?

— Je ne sais pas quand Dwalin rentrera, ou si quelqu'un possède le double des clés de cet endroit, et qui serait donc susceptible d'entrer ici à tout moment. Mais si nous prenons ce document, et que par malheur Dwalin souhaite le consulter à son arrivée, nous serons bien embêtés.

— On n'a pas le choix. Nous devons le prendre. »

Gimli et moi partîmes alors de cette pièce, en prenant soin de refermer la porte, mais malheureusement, pas à clé. Je glissai le document dans mon manteau puis nous partîmes en courant de le couloir avant d'entendre une voix s'élever dans les airs.

« Hey ! Vous là-bas ! Arrêtez-vous ! Cria un garde.

— Par ma barbe ! S'exclama Gimli, Il nous a vu quitter le bureau de Monsieur Dwalin !

— Vite court ! »

Nous fîmes alors demi-tour pour échapper au garde qui se mit à nous poursuivre dans le long couloir, en nous hurlant de nous arrêter. Alors que nous étions sur le point de le semer, nous fûmes contraint de nous arrêter face à un barrage d'une dizaine de gardes. Ils pointèrent tous leurs armes dans notre directions, et nous levâmes les bras.

« C'est bon ! C'est bon, on se rend ! Fis-je à bout de souffle.

— Veuillez nous suivre jusqu'au bureau du roi ! »

Nous les suivîmes alors sans résistance, car c'était peine perdue, et j'étais le prince, j'avais une certaine dignité. Ils nous ouvrirent la porte du bureau de Thorin et nous y enfermèrent en claquant la porte. Seul le garde qui nous avait surpris était resté avec nous, et se dirigea vers une pièce annexe. Je jetai un regard à Gimli, lui faisant comprendre de me laisser parler. Thorin entra alors dans la pièce accompagner du garde, son regard froid et dur s'ancra dans le mien.

« Fili, Gimli...fit-il en s'approchant de nous. Comment et pourquoi êtes-vous entré dans le bureau de Dwalin ?

— La porte était entre-ouverte et nous nous sommes demandé si quelqu'un n'avait pas forcé la serrure pour pénétrer dans son bureau. Nous sommes donc entrés pour vérifier mais tout semblait normal, sauf cette porte ouverte, mentis-je.

— Tu insinues donc que Dwalin n'a pas fermé la porte de son bureau à clé ? Fit-il froidement.

— Non mon oncle, je ne remets pas en cause Monsieur Dwalin, dis-je en baissant les yeux. Je soupçonnai simplement un voleur s'étant introduit dans son bureau par force...

— Alors pourquoi avoir fuit lorsque le garde vous a interpellé ? »

Bon sang, il fallait que je trouve une bonne excuse pour notre fuite. Déjà que Thorin semblait croire, un peu, à mon histoire, il ne fallait pas que je me loupe sur ce deuxième point. Mais le plus important pour le moment, était qu'il ignorait que j'avais volé un document, et qu'il était caché sur moi.

« Il nous a semblé entendre Kili crier dans le couloir, fit soudainement Gimli. Nous avons donc accouru à l'extérieur pour nous assurer qu'il allait bien mais il n'y avait personne sauf le garde. Nous ne le fuyions pas, nous nous inquiétons seulement pour Kili.

— Hm...Je vois... Fili, je peux te parler ? »

Je me tendis aussitôt que son regard se posa sur moi et qu'il se fit insistant. Que devais-je faire ? J'avais le document sur moi ! S'il me fouillait, il le trouvera à coup sûr !

« Oui mon oncle, mais je dois dire quelque chose à Gimli en privé avant cela.

— Va, mais ne me fais pas attendre ! »

Je m'inclinai devant lui en même temps que Gimli puis nous sortîmes dans le couloir, seul. Je sortis alors le document de mon manteau et le lui donnai, lui ordonnant de le cacher jusqu'à ce que nous ne soyons plus soupçonnés. Il partit donc, et je retournai dans le bureau de mon oncle, qui m'attendait assis dans un grand fauteuil.

« Assis. »

Je m'assis docilement sur le fauteuil en face du sien, redoutant la suite des événements. Je détestais quand il était dur et direct comme ça, le pire arrivait toujours ensuite.

« J'ai...constaté que toi et Kili étiez très distant ces derniers temps. Pourquoi ?

— Kili a simplement trouvé un amant, et il s'est éloigné de moi depuis.

— Un amant ? Fit-il un haussant un sourcil. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

— Je l'ignore, il refuse de me le dire. (un court silence s'installa). Mon oncle, je dois vous parler de quelque chose... C'est justement à propos de Kili et son amant.

— Je t'écoute.

— Je suis persuadé que Kili se fait battre par son amant. Il a des marques partout sur le corps qui le prouve ! »

Thorin se leva d'un bond et s'approcha dangereusement de moi, le regard froid mais à la fois brûlant de colère.

« Sur tout son corps, tu dis ? Grogna-t-il. Comment le sais-tu ? As-tu eu l'occasion de voir ton frère ?

— N-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je viens de dire !

— Alors comment peux-tu penser que Kili s'est fait battre, hm ? Il... te l'a dit ?

— Non, c'est juste que cet idiot de nain ne fait même pas gaffe que tout le monde peut voir les traces ! Le visages et les bras, c'est voyant !»

Il s'arrêta net dans son avancée dangereuse et se mit soudainement à rire aux éclats. C'était effrayant... Pourquoi se mettait-il à rire du malheur de Kili ? M'enfin, ce n'est pas si étonnant de sa part en fait, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de ressentir cette colère et ce dégoût grandir au fond de moi.

« Très bien...fit-il en souriant cyniquement. Mais c'est dommage...

— Q-Quoi donc ? »

Il empoigna brutalement mon manteau pour me tirer hors de mon fauteuil et me porter devant lui. Il plongea son regard dans le mien puis se mit à sourire.

« Le temps viendra... qu'il le dise ou non... »

Il me relâcha et me tourna le dos. Je profitai donc de l'occasion pour partir de son bureau et de me réfugier dans ma chambre et de la fermer à clé. Comment ça le temps viendra qu'il le dise ou non ? De quoi parlait-il ? De qui parlait-il ?

Je restai plusieurs heures dans ma chambre, à réfléchir aux propos de Thorin, de Kili, et à ce document que Gimli gardait précieusement. Il faudra le consulter aussi vite que possible, je ne veux pas que mon frère continu de souffrir comme ça. Je sursautai à l'entente de coups à la porte. Bon sang, quand est-ce qu'on pourra de nouveau frapper à ma porte sans que je sursaute ?! Y 'en a marre d'être sans arrêt sur ses gardes, de redouter que Thorin se trouve derrière cette porte ! Je suis un guerrier bon sang ! J'ai combattu, tué de nombreux ennemis, affronter des choses qui pourraient faire cauchemarder des gens pendant une vie entière ! Et je sursaute quand on frappe à ma porte ?! Je donnai un coup de pied dans un vêtement qui traînait par-là et me dirigeai vers ladite porte, où les coups redoublaient. Je l'ouvris à la volée, prêt à faire face à cet intrus qui venait me déranger, mais mon cœur loupa un battement lorsque je le vis, lui. Le visage inondé de larmes, et une main en sang.

« K-Kili ! Entre, vite ! »

Il semblait hésiter, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire sur le palier de ma porte, mais je l'attrapai par son manteau et le tirai à l'intérieur de ma chambre, pour refermer derrière lui, toujours à clé. Il semblait complètement perdu, les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues, et son corps était parcouru de spasmes plus ou moins violents. Sa main droite dégoulinait de sang... Je me précipitai vers lui lorsqu'il manqua de s'écrouler au sol, et l'assis doucement dans un fauteuil et regardai sa main de plus prêt.

« Kili, que t'a-t-il fait ? Je dois savoir, pour te soigner. Dis-moi, je t'en pris...

— I-Il... commença-t-il tremblant comme une feuille morte, n-non..je...je ne peux pas.. !

— Kili, petit frère, dis-le-moi... fis-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains. Il ne le saura pas, je ne dirais rien... Tu ne craindras rien, et moi non plus, d'accord ?

— Fili...continua-t-il en pleurant de plus belle, je...je ne peux pas ! I-Il recommencera...et...ce sera toi...Et j-je ne veux pas.. ! »

Mon cœur se brisa, encore une fois, quand il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Je le pris doucement contre moi alors qu'il continua d'évacuer tout le mal qui le rongeait sur mon épaule. Je lui caressai quelques instants son dos, pour le rassurer, mais fus contraint de me séparer de lui, voyant que le sang se propageait assez rapidement.

« Kili, il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour ta main. Tu perds beaucoup trop de sang, et je ne voudrais pas que tu perdes conscience. Dis-moi simplement ce qu'il t'a fait et j'agirais en fonction.

— Il m'a...p-planter un couteau d-dans le creux de...

— Shhht, c'est bon, j'ai compris... »

Je l'aidai à se lever pour nous diriger vers la salle d'eau. Aussitôt que je plongeai sa main dans l'eau froide, il grimaça de douleur et manqua de nouveau de tomber.

« Hey, tout va bien ? Fis-je inquiet. Ce n'est que de l'eau pour le moment...

— Alors qu'est-ce que ça va être quand tu vas me mettre de l'alcool sur la main...

— Assis toi... Je vais m'occuper de toi. »

Alors que je commençais doucement à nettoyer sa main de tout ce sang, je me figeai lorsque je vis l'énorme plaie au creux de sa main. Elle avait été transpercée de part en part... La rage commença à grimper en flèche, mais je tentai de rester calme pour ne pas le blesser davantage.

« L'entaille est beaucoup trop importante, je ne pourrais rien faire d'autre que de te la désinfectée...

— Laisse...Je suis robuste après tout...Je tiendrais encore un peu.

— Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Kili... !Je vais faire ce que je peux et ensuite je t'emmène voir Oín. Il saura quoi faire.

— Non ! Cria-t-il en retirant sa main de l'eau. Non, il va savoir ! Et je ne veux pas !

— Kili, il le faut ! Fis-je en prenant de nouveau son visage entre mes mains. Kili, je ne veux plus te voir souffrir comme ça... Et je ferais tout pour que cela cesse, d'accord ? Je tiens à toi plus qu'à ma propre vie, je ferais n'importe quoi pour te retrouver et te voir à nouveau sourire... »

Il se remit soudainement à pleurer. Je le serrai alors contre moi et commençai à lui murmurer des choses apaisantes tout en le berçant doucement. Je ne supportais pas de le voir dans cet état... Il s'était efforcé à m'éviter, à nous éloigner pendant presque trois mois, et voilà qu'il craque aujourd'hui parce que son amant va beaucoup trop loin. Il va finir par le tuer... J'en suis convaincu ! D'abord des blessures à la surface, puis maintenant des blessures profondes.. ! Après quelques minutes de tendresse, qui m'avait terriblement manqué, nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur pour aller voir Oín. Lorsqu'il nous ouvrit la porte, et qu'il vit Kili si mal en point, il trépigna sur place et nous fit entrer à la hâte. J'expliquai rapidement ce qui était arrivé à Kili, sans mentionner un quelconque amant dans l'histoire. Il partit alors dans la réserve pour aller chercher de l'alcool, du fil, une aiguille et du feu.

« Il va...non...fit Kili fiévreux. J'ai déjà assez mal comme ça !

— Arrête de te comporter comme un enfant, il le faut, où tu perdras ta main. Imagine ! Tu ne pourras même plus tirer à l'arc ! »

Une moue se forma alors sur son visage, mais lorsque le guérisseur revint, de la panique la remplaça. Je saisis alors sa main valide pour le rassurer et sous l'ordre d'Oín, il plaça sa main blessée au-dessus d'une bassine. Dès qu'il versa l'alcool sur sa plaie, Kili referma violemment sa poigne dans ma main en tapant du pied et en insultant le plus âgé.

« En voilà des vilains mots ! Fit le guérisseur.

— Excusez-moi, grogna Kili, mais ça fait un mal de chien !

— Dans ce cas, je vais m'attendre au pire ! Car recoudre ne sera pas mieux que l'alcool...

— Quoi ?! Fit Kili affolé.

— Je suis là Kili, fis-je resserrant ma main dans la sienne. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

Alors qu'Oín brûlait l'aiguille courbée déjà enfilée, Kili me jeta un regard inquiet. Je pouvais ressentir toute son angoisse et ses yeux semblaient me supplier de l'aider, de...de le sauver. Le guérisseur nous informa qu'il allait commencer, et dès que l'aiguille perça la peau fine de la main de mon frère, ce dernier me broya douloureusement la main, suivis d'un cri étouffé. Instinctivement, je me blottis contre lui tout en lui chantant une berceuse, que nous chantait notre mère lorsque nous étions enfants. Il se détendit alors malgré la douleur, puis une fois la plaie de refermée, Oín remit un peu d'alcool avant de lui bander la main. Il lui demanda d'éviter les mouvements qui pourraient tirer sur les points de suture, et qui pourraient donc le blesser davantage. Nous quittâmes alors le guérisseur pour nous diriger vers mes appartements.

« M-Merci Fili... Mais, tu devrais me laisser maintenant... Je ne peux pas rester avec toi...

— Kili, tu ne vas pas recommencer ? Je sens qu'au fond de toi, tu ne veux pas t 'éloigner de moi. Sinon, pourquoi serais-tu venu me demander de l'aide pour ta main ?

— Parce que j'étais désespéré, dit-il plus sèchement. Mais je vais mieux et je t'en remercie. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de rester plus longtemps avec toi. »

Il s'éloigna de moi pour partir mais je le saisis par le bras pour le tourner vers moi.

« Kili, arrête ce jeu stupide. Ce n'est pas toi, tu n'es pas comme ça. On a toujours eu besoin l'un de l'autre, alors restons ensemble !

— Je suis désolé Fili, dit-il en se dégageant de ma poigne, si justement je m'éloigne de toi, c'est parce que je tiens à toi... »

Et il partit d'un pas pressé, me laissant seul derrière lui. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que je restais toujours seul et sans réponses concrètes ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je devais encore faire une chose : retourner voir Gimli et consulter le document.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 4 :D**

Alors comme vous avez-pu constater, Fili et Gimli mènent leur petite enquête ! Et la réponse se trouvera peut-être dans la liste qu'ils ont dérobés à Dwalin ? ;)  
M'enfin, cela n'empêche pas à Thorin de continuer de torturer notre petit Kili :S Le pauvre, n'empêche... Je suis certaine que, dans la vrai vie, on ne pourrait pas supporter un truc pareil... Mais bon, l'amour peut nous pousser à aller au delà de nos limites, parfois !

Quand j'ai imaginé le passage où Oin devant recoudre la main de Kili, c'était horrible xD Je pressais ma main sans arrêts et n'arrêtais pas d'imaginer la douleur que ça pouvait faire !  
Et puis...J'ai eu envie de faire quelque chose dans ce chapitre, entre Fili et Kili, mais finalement...je ne l'ai pas fait, désolé ^^"  
Plus particulièrement au moment avec Oin, en fait. Genre Fili embrasse soudainement Kili pour le surprendre, et diriger ses pensées ailleurs que sur la douleur dans la main que provoque Oin en lui recousant la plaie.  
Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, pardonnez-moi ^^"

Bref ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût malgré les sévices présents dedans =/  
Je vous dit à plus !

Et on se retrouve au chapitre 5 ! :D  
( Où Fili va enfin se lancer ^^)

Bybye !


	5. Chapter 5

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2. Rating:** Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de sévices (c-a-d violence physique, morale, sexuelle...) et c'est pour cela que je mets un "M" en rating, car certains propos pourraient choquer. Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre /!\

**3. Autre: **Merci à vous toutes de me suivre, je suis super heureuse de voir que vous appréciez toujours ma fiction ! :D En plus, vous ne serez pas déçus de la tournure que prendra l'histoire une fois que nos deux nains préférés auront quittés Erebor ! (Au fait, hors sujet... Vous aimez le M-preg ? C'est peut-être une idée pour une autre fic ^^") Oh ! J'ai acheté LEGO The Hobbit et j'y ai joué x) Il est énorme ce jeu, j'adore les jeux LEGO ! (mais maintenant, dès que j'écris ma fiction, je vois Fili et Kili en mode LEGO, c'est chiant xD) BREF ! voici le chapitre euh...5 ! (je me perds un peu, désolé xD)

**LouOak:** Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi pour ce qui concerne Thorin. Il a vraiment une case en moins pour pouvoir faire ça à son neveu (mais bon, c'est moi qui écrit, alors peut-être que moi aussi j'ai une case en moins ? xD) Et oui, ça sera un Happy-Ending, ne t'en fais pas :D Je ne supporterais pas faire mourir Kili ou Fili à la fin de mon histoire, je les aime trop pour ça (déjà qu'ils meurent dans la véritable histoire du Hobbit, alors on va éviter de pincer les cœurs davantage !) Et tu as raison sur un certain point ;) Pour ce qui concerne Thorin et Fili, à la fin de la fiction. Je te laisse te souvenir de ce que tu as dit :D Car je ne voudrais pas non plus spoiler les autres lecteurs x) Encore merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu lis cette fiction également :D

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Point de vue de Kili.**

J'avais beau tout tenter pour m'éloigner de Fili, de ne pas trop lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment, et surtout les blessures qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, il continuait de chercher, de me supplier de revenir vers lui. Et ça me faisait d'autant plus souffrir que ce que je souffrais déjà, car j'avais de plus en plus de mal à supporter cet éloignement, et cette douleur me trahissait... Je me surprenais parfois à espionner mon frère de loin, pour le voir, pour profiter de sa présence, même s'il ignorait que j'étais là,.. Ou encore quand, après que Thorin m'a fait subir les pires atrocités, mes pas me dirigeaient vers Fili, vers ses appartements, dans l'espoir qu'il puisse me venir en aide... Mais la plupart du temps, je me rendais compte de mes agissements et je faisais demi-tour, pour retourner dans mes appartements, et m'isoler.

Pas mal de temps s'était écoulé depuis que Thorin m'avait puni, d'avoir un peu trop parlé à Fili, en me plantant son couteau dans le creux de la main... Et il ne s'était pas arrêté à ça... J'avais d'ailleurs l'impression qu'il n'arrêterait jamais... Ces derniers temps, il me rend visite la nuit, dans ma chambre, et ce même si je trouve un moyen de fermer ou bloquer ma porte. Et là, le véritable enfer commence... Chaque nuit...il me tue à petit feu, il me ruine à chaque coup, et me réduit à néant une fois la torture terminée. Et le pire de tout ça, est que je ne peux pas le repousser, je ne peux pas si je tiens à Fili. Alors je me laisse faire...malgré la peur, la douleur et le dégoût.

Je secouai la tête lorsque je vis Fili se diriger vers moi. Nous devions aller chasser aujourd'hui, pour le quartier Sud, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur à ça. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de m'enfuir avec Fili et de ne jamais revenir ici. Mais tous nos amis étaient là, et le peuple avait besoin de nous. Alors nous ne pouvions rien faire. Fili restait là, à enquêter sur mon amant imaginaire, et moi à subir la rage et la folie de notre oncle.

« Prêt pour la chasse ? Me demanda-t-il.

— Je vais me contenter de manier l'épée ce soir. Je ne peux pas encore tirer à l'arc, à mon plus grand regret.

— Tu n'as pas fini de cicatriser ? Fit-il inquiet en saisissant ma main.

— Si, mais la cicatrice est trop fraîche, je risquerais de la déchirer... »

Il grimaça au dernier mot puis déposa ses lèvres au creux de ma main avant de se redresser et de m'adresser un sourire charmeur.

« Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, commença-t-il, mais je continue d'espérer que les bisous magiques puissent te guérir... »

Je tentai de garder un air dur et sérieux mais ce geste et cet air si innocent sur son visage me donna envie de sourire, ce que je fis malgré ma détermination à être impassible. Sans un mot de plus, nous nous aventurâmes dans la forêt pour chasser. La chasse était fructueuse, et nous étions très ravis d'avoir autant à apporter au quartier Sud, qui était l'un des plus peuplés de tout le village. Comme à son habitude, Bifur nous laissa entrer sans problèmes pour livrer la marchandise. Une fois la tâche terminée, et que je m'apprêtai à me retrancher dans mes appartements, Fili m'annonça qu'il avait oublié quelque chose au repère, et qu'il allait donc le chercher. Mais voyant la nuit déjà bien avancée, je décidai donc de l'accompagner, pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

« Nous devons faire vite ou nous serons en retard pour le repas, et je ne veux pas encore voir Th- (J'esquivai de justesse une branche qui Fili relâcha sans faire attention). Hey ! Fais gaffe ! J'ai failli me la manger en pleine tête celle-là !

— Excuse-moi, fit-il en se retournant vers moi. Je pensais que tu l'avais vu.

— Comment aurais-je pu la voir, c'est le noir complet ! J'arrive à peine à te suivre ! Fis-je légèrement hérité.

— Alors donne-moi ta main, et nous nous perdrons pas. »

J'hésitai quelques secondes mais finis par saisir sa main à l'aveuglette. J'ignorais ce qu'il avait bien pu oublier dans la forêt, et où exactement, car je connais cet endroit, et j'étais certain que nous avions dépassé notre repère. Je me risquai alors de lui poser la question.

« Où est-ce que tu nous mènes, Fili ?

— Tu as remarqué que je ne nous conduis pas au repère ? (je hochai positivement la tête même s'il ne pouvait pas me voir.) En fait, je me suis dit que nous retrouver rien que toi et moi pourrait nous être bénéfique... »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en pensant à la réaction que Thorin pourrait avoir s'il ne nous voyait pas pour le dîner, et surtout, ce qu'il pourrait me faire. Je dégageai alors violemment ma main de celle de Fili.

« Non ! Non, Thorin va exploser s'il ne nous voit pas au dîner !

— On l'emmerde Thorin ! »

Je me figeai, complètement terrifier à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ait pu l'entendre. Je l'entendis s'approcher de moi et sentis ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Allez, nous ne sommes plus très loin. Fais-moi confiance, petit frère...

— Je te fais confiance Fili, ce n'est pas toi que je redoute... J'en connais un qui va me passer un savon quand je vais rentrer. »

Je parlais de notre oncle, bien évidemment, mais Fili le comprit comme je le souhaitais : c'est-à-dire mon soi-disant amant.

« Je te protégerais de lui.

— Mais tu n'as pas encore compris ?! Fis-je en m'emportant. S'il apprend que tu es au courant, il va te faire subir la même chose ! »

Je pus ressentir ses doigts se resserrer sur mes épaules. J'avais été trop explicite... Il savait maintenant... Il savait que si je ne me taisais pas et que je subissais gentiment les supplices de cet amant, c'est qu'il m'avait menacé qu'il toucherait à Fili.

« Qui est-il Kili... Un nom...juste un seul...

— Je ne peux pas Fili. Je ne veux pas.

— Mais j'ai inspecté tous les noms présents sur la listes des gens ayants accès aux forges ! Je les ai questionnés, et aucuns d'entre eux ne te connaissent ! Les seuls que je connais et qui te connaissent donc, sont moi, Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Gloin, Gimli, Nori et Dori ! Et jamais ils n'oseraient lever la main sur toi ! Ce sont nos amis ! »

Alors il avait vraiment mené sa propre enquête ? Mais pourquoi la liste des gens ayants accès aux forges ? Je sentis soudainement une vieille douleur me tirailler la peau. La brûlure... Je passai ma main sur le visage, affligé par la tournure de la situation. Fili risquait gros s'il découvrait qui était vraiment mon soi-disant amant... Je devais être plus discret, et m'éloigner encore plus de mon frère pour qu'il ne découvre pas mes prochaines mutilations...

« Kili ? T'es encore là ?

— O-Oui. Bon, où voulais-tu nous conduire ? »

Je l'entendis soupirer puis sentis de nouveau sa main se glisser dans la mienne pour me guider à travers les arbres. Nous arrivâmes alors dans une petite clairière, faiblement éclairée par la pleine lune de cette nuit, et nous dirigeâmes près de quelques arbres qui semblaient former une sorte de cahute. Nous nous glissâmes sous les branches et Fili commença à faire un feu sur l'amas de branchettes et brindilles. Je pouvais enfin clairement le voir, et la lueur rougeâtre du feu sur son visage me rappela tous les instants que nous avions pu partager ensemble lors du voyage vers la Montagne. Bon sang, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on en arrive là ?

« Il n'y a que toi et moi ici, Kili... Alors tu peux tous me dire...

— Fili, je le répète encore, mais non. Je ne dirais rien.

— Bon sang...fit-il en balançant une pierre hors de la cabane, je veux te protéger Kili ! Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant !

— Rien ne pourra redevenir comme avant...dis-je dans un murmure.

— Alors oublions quelques minutes ces atrocités, et profitons l'un de l'autre... Je...Kili, j'ai besoin de toi... Même si tu continues de croire que toi, tu n'en as pas besoin, alors que je suis persuadé du contraire... »

Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et prit mes mains dans les siennes. Ce contact me fit frissonner, et m'électrisa presque. C'était étrange, car je n'avais pas ressenti cette sensation lorsqu'il m'avait conduit à travers les arbres... Était-ce cette soudaine proximité qui me mettait mal à l'aise ? Ses mains étaient presque brûlantes, mais je n'avais pas envie de retirer les miennes des siennes.

« Je le savais déjà avant, commença-t-il doucement, mais ce soudain éloignement m'a permis de vraiment le réaliser... Je tiens énormément à toi, je n'envisage pas l'avenir sans toi à mes côtés, et ce même si je deviens roi un jour... Dès ton premier souffle, je me suis fais la promesse de te protéger, de t'aimer et de te rendre heureux jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus de ce monde... Je souffre terriblement que tu ne me dises rien, que tu m'évites, et que je ne puisse pas t'aider... (il releva ses yeux larmoyants vers moi). Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse Kili... J'ai échoué... Tu n'es pas heureux, tu souffres en silence... Je n'ai pas pu éviter un tel désastre...

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute Fili... et tu n'as pas échoué... Car tu insistes, tu cherches qui est le coupable, et tu trouves toujours un moyen pour qu'on se retrouve tous les deux, que je le veuille ou non, et arrive même à me faire sourire... Tu ne perds pas espoir, toi... »

Mes yeux s'étaient baissés, réalisant que plus les jours avançaient, et plus je baissais les bras, me laissant aller dans les bras de Thorin, sans même me défendre. Qu'était arrivé au Kili, nain guerrier et vaillant d'il y a deux ans ? Certes le voyage et la perte de notre hobbit m'avait terriblement affecté et changé, mais je réalisais vraiment, que le plus gros changement était celui datant de trois mois.

« Si tu ne veux rien me dire, Kili... Ne me dis rien, car je trouverais tôt ou tard qui est ton bourreau... Mais par pitié... ne m'évite plus... J'ai tellement besoin de toi... et chaque fois que tu t'éloignes de moi, que j'ai l'impression que tu m'abandonnes, cette douleur, ici (il posa une de mes mains au niveau de son cœur), est encore plus douloureuse que de se prendre une flèche en pleine poitrine. J'ai besoin de te savoir près de moi, que tu viennes encore en pleine nuit me demander du réconfort alors que tu as fait un cauchemar, de nous enlacer, de nous amuser même si la situation n'est pas des plus joyeuses...(Il colla son front contre le mien) J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi... »

Je ne peux plus résister plus longtemps. Je le me jetai dans ses bras et le serrai aussi fort que je le pouvais contre moi, tout en sentant les larmes menacer de tomber. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille pour me serrer fortement contre son corps, alors qu'il nicha son visage dans mon cou. Je ne pouvais plus faire ça, je ne pouvais plus m'éloigner de lui... Mon but principal était de le protéger de toute souffrance, mais j'avais échoué, car je le faisais souffrir par mes propres moyens.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant de longues secondes, à savourer l'étreinte et la chaleur de l'autre, quand soudain, quelque chose me revint à l'esprit. Quelque chose qui me fit palpiter le cœur, et qui propagea une chaleur douce et agréable dans ma poitrine. Je me décalai lentement de Fili, qui ancra son regard dans le mien.

« Il n'y aura plus cet éloignement entre nous... J'en souffre autant que toi, et je m'étais dit que tu ne craindrais rien si nous n'étions plus aussi proches...

— C'est tellement bête d'avoir pensé ça...dit-il en posa sa main sur ma joue. Rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer... Je tiens tellement à toi petit frère... tellement...Je suis vraiment prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour te garder, r-rien que pour moi... »

Ses yeux se dévièrent des miens, comme s'il était embarrassé de la tournure des événements. Mon cœur battait la chamade, je ne restais pas du tout indifférent à ses propos, et au fond de moi, je souhaitais qu'ils aient une sonorité bien plus que fraternelle... Qu'il ait besoin de moi, qu'il ne voit pas l'avenir sans moi, qu'il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour m'avoir rien que pour lui...Qu'il...qu'il m'aime comme nous n'en avons pas le droit. Car j'aimais Fili de cet amour interdit, et depuis bien longtemps...tellement longtemps que je ne me souvenais même pas quand ce sentiment avait commencé à m'envahir...Au fond de moi, je l'ai toujours aimé... Et c'est pour ça que tiens tant à le protéger de Thorin.

« Je ne suis rien qu'à toi Fili...je l'ai toujours été...

— Non...Tu as un amant...

— Non, je n'en ai pas... »

Oh merde ! Je me figeai sur place, et écarquillai les yeux par ma gaffe. Fili ancra son regard confus dans le mien avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais je plaquai ma main sur ses lèvres.

« Non, ne dis rien. C'est...C'est compliqué. Je ne veux pas t'en parler. Je tiens trop à toi. »

Je retirai ma main, et m'allongeai sur le sol tout en lui tournant le dos. J'avais fait une erreur et je ne voulais pas justifier tous mes mensonges, les conséquences seraient bien trop importantes et graves. Il était inconcevable pour moi que je dise la vérité à Fili.

« Bon sang, Kili ! Je ne comprends plus rien ! Il y a un amant dans cette histoire ou bien ?!

— Arrête de poser des questions ! J'ai assez dit de bêtises comme ça !

— Mais toi arrête ! Commença-t-il à s'énerver. Tu me mens ! Depuis le début ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas confiance Kili ? Je suis ton frère !

— Si je te mens c'est pour te protéger ! Criai-je en lui faisant face. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse ce qu'il me fait subir !

— Mais qui "il" ? Si tu n'as pas d'amant ?!»

Je me mis presque à grogner et lui balançai un petit morceau de bois sur la tête avant de lui tourner de nouveau le dos. Bon sang je suis doué pour faire des conneries et de tout foutre en l'air ensuite ! Et après je suis là, à me morfondre et à tourner cette phrase en boucle dans ma tête : si seulement ci, si seulement ça.. !

Un long silence c'était installer pendant plusieurs minutes et le temps commençait à se faire long. Je savais que l'heure du repas avait sautée, et que nous risquions gros, mais l'angoisse de rentrer tard et que Thorin apprenne où nous étions, me fit soudainement trembler.

« Fili ? Quand est-ce qu'on rentre ?

— On ne rentre pas ce soir.

— Quoi ?! Fis-je en me relevant d'un bond. M-Mais...Il faut qu'on rentre !

— Kee, c'est bon ! Je me débrouillerais avec Thorin. Et comme je te l'ai dit il y quelques minutes, je l'emm-

— Non ! Dis-je en plaquant de nouveau ma main sur sa bouche. J'ai trop peur qu'on t'entende...et que ça te retombe dessus... »

Il rabaissa ma main, et un spasme me parcouru soudainement le corps. J'avais peur...terriblement peur que Thorin apprenne que j'ai passé la nuit ailleurs qu'avec lui...et surtout, avec panique m'envahit soudainement, pensant à ce qu'il pourrait me faire subir lorsque nous rentrerons.

« Hey, Kili, tout va bien ?

— J-Je... Je me sens pas bien... J'ai chaud tout à coup...T-Trop chaud...

— Oh, ne me fait pas un malaise ! Retire ta tunique, tu te sentiras mieux. »

Retirer ma tunique ? Certainement pas ! Pas devant mon frère ! Ce n'était pas une question de pudeur, car je n'en ai quasiment aucune avec Fili, mais ce n'était pas ça le problème. Le problème était que j'avais des marques bien plus prononcées sur mon corps que sur le visage ou les bras. Et je ne veux absolument pas que Fili voit ça.

« N-Non, ça va aller...(il saisit brutalement le bas de ma tunique) Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! J-Je t'ai dit non !

— Retire-moi ça !

— Non !

— Bordel, Kili ! Mais je ne vais pas te violer ! Retire-moi cette putain de tunique ! »

Il se figea soudainement lorsqu'il ancra ses yeux dans les miens. Oui, je pleurais... J'avais peur de sa réaction s'il voyait ces marques, comme j'avais peur de ses gestes beaucoup trop brusques. Et la simple entente du mot "violer" m'avait retourné les tripes.

« K-Kili...Pourquoi...ne veux-tu pas retirer ta tunique.. ?

— Parce que je vais avoir froid ! Mentis-je

— Je suis certain que non...(il tira légèrement sur le tissus qu'il tenait toujours) N'ai pas peur... Je veux simplement éviter que tu ais un malaise, et tu es bien parti pour si tu ne te dévêtis pas un peu... »

J'hésitai de longues minutes, mais fini par lui dire oui mais à la seule condition qu'il me laisse m'enrouler dans une des couvertures qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Il soupira, puis m'en tendis une avant de se retourner, me donnant un minimum d'intimité. Et je l'en remerciais, car je n'avais aucunement envie qu'il me voit tacheté de bleus tel un dalmatien. Je lui fis signe une fois que je fus allongé sur le sol dans ma couverture, et il se tourna vers moi et s'allongea à mes côtés.

« Kili...Laisse-moi voir...

— Voir quoi ?

— Ton corps...

— Espèce de pervers ! Dis-je dans un faux rire.

— Je...non, je ne voulais pas dire dans ce sens là ! (il plaqua sa main sur son visage) Je...Je suis persuadé que tu caches quelque chose... »

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre le contraire quand il attrapa le coin de la couverture et la tira brutalement pour dévoiler mon torse. Je plaquai mes bras pour me cacher mais c'était trop tard, il avait largement eu le temps de voir les dégâts que Thorin m'avait infligé.

« K-Kili...C'est...atroce ! Qui a eu accès à ton corps Kili ?! »

Je tentai encore de me cacher mais ses doigts frôlèrent alors ma peau et je me figeai. C'était...étrange. J'avais sursauté au contact, mais j'appréciais ses caresses...Il fit glisser doucement son index le long de mon torse, contournant les bleus puis il s'arrêta. Pile devant une longue griffure sur ma hanche... Je fermai les yeux un instant et ces images horribles me revinrent à l'esprit : Thorin s'agrippant violemment à mes hanches, enfonçant douloureusement ses ongles dans ma peau avant de me l'écorcher lorsqu'il...qu'il... J'ouvris brutalement les yeux, sentant les doigts de mon frère passer sur une morsure.

« Que...Qui.. ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a ce genre de marques aussi bas sur... sur ton ventre Kili.. ?

— A-Arrête Fili... Je...Je ne veux pas en parler... »

Son visage se décomposa et il releva son regard embrumé de larmes vers moi. Je tirai violemment la couverture pour me cacher et il n'émit aucune résistance.

« K-Kili...fit-il la voix tremblante. Oh bon sang...(il ferma les yeux et passa sa main sur le visage) Est-ce que...Est-ce qu'on... (il déglutit difficilement) Est-ce qu'on t'a t-touché... ? »

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et coulèrent sur mes joues lorsqu'il se mit lui aussi à pleurer. J'inspirai difficilement et hochai doucement la tête avant d'éclater en sanglot. C'en était de trop. Je voulais que tout cela cesse ! Je sentis les bras de Fili s'enrouler autour de moi et son corps se coller au mien pour m'étreindre délicatement. Il commença à me bercer doucement en me murmurant des choses apaisantes et m'embrassa le front avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains.

« Oh Kili... Je n'ai pas été un bon frère, je n'ai pas pu te protéger de cette personne.. ! Quand...Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé.. ?

— La première fois...date de trois mois...

— L-La...p-première fois.. ?

— Il vient...toutes les nuits...me...m-me... »

Il plaqua ses doigts sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire et colla son front contre le mien. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur ma joue avant de les passer dans mes cheveux.

« A partir de maintenant, tu dormiras avec moi. Et si cette personne vient te chercher dans mes appartements, alors il aura affaire à moi. Je te protégerais Kili, je te promets qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne te laisserais plus jamais seul jusqu'à ce que j'ai la peau de ce nain. »

C'était tout ce que je souhaitais entendre depuis le début, mais je me l'étais refusé... Il faut maintenant voir les choses comme elles sont, je ne peux plus vivre dans la peur constante, dans la crainte que Fili prenne à ma place... J'avais besoin de mon frère, c'était indéniable...

Nous nous enroulâmes alors tous les deux dans des couvertures et je me blottis contre lui en plongeant mon visage dans son cou. Je me sentais en sécurité... Et je sentais également que j'allais passer une très bonne nuit, car je savais que Thorin ne viendrait pas, mais surtout parce que j'étais dans ses bras, à lui, à Fili.

« Fili.. ? Fis-je à voix basse.

— Hm.. ?

— Je t'aime... »

Je sentis ses bras se resserrer autour de moi et ses lèvres embrasser mon front. Oh oui je l'aimais...mais pas comme je le devais.

« Je t'aime aussi...

— C'est pas vrai...fis-je avec une voix d'enfant.

— Comment ça ce n'est pas vrai ? Bien sûr que je t'aime... Tu en doutes... ? (je haussai un sourcil). Tu doutes. Comment est-ce que je peux te le prouver alors ? Pour que tu n'en doutes plus... »

Je me redressai sur mes coudes pour être à sa hauteur, puis plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Je savais qu'il m'aimait de la même façon que je l'aimais... C'était...aussi voyant que l'Arkenstone en haut du trône... Tout au moins, pour moi. Il était jaloux dès que quelqu'un d'autre que lui s'approchait de trop près de moi, il semblait bouillir de l'intérieur lorsque j'évoquai le nom de Tauriel, et ses allures de protecteur ainsi que câlin était de plus en plus...envahissantes je dirais. Pas pour me déplaire, ça non, mais c'est un constat. Et puis il y avait la fois il m'avait ouvertement dit qu'il m'aimait... Et là, j'avais sentit au fond de moi que ce n'était pas un je t'aime banal, qu'on pouvait se balancer à longueur de journée quand on se croisait... C'était un aveu qui devait me faire réagir, faire comprendre mon erreur de m'éloigner de lui. Et je l'avais compris ! Sauf que je ne pouvais pas me le permettre... Mais là, je voulais que les choses changent, et en mieux. Et je voulais que Fili sache que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Mais comment en être totalement sûr ? Comment le piéger.. ? Je plissai les yeux, cherchant une ruse, puis une idée me vint.

« Tu pourrais essayer de le dire comme la dernière fois ?

— La dernière fois ? Fit-il d'un ton interrogateur. La dernière fois quoi ?

— Que tu me l'as dit... Les mots que je ne crois pas venant de ta bouche... »

Il fronça un instant les sourcils pour se remémorer quand son visage se détendit petit à petit, comme s'il savait parfaitement de quoi je parlais. Son regard devint soudainement fuyant, et il se mit à bégayer.

« Ah...euh... Je ne pourrais pas te le refaire avec la même intonation, vu que je ne suis pas affligé comme cette fois-là... Un simple je t'aime ne te convainc pas ?

— Non... C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas le redire de la même façon...Il semblait si sincère celui-là...

— Je suis désolé petit frère...Il va falloir me croire sur parole...

— Oh je sais ! Fis-je faussement étonné. Tu n'as cas...hm... mimer ou montrer ce que tu ressentais à ce moment-là ? Quand tu l'as dit ? »

Il fronça de nouveau ses sourcils mais ancra ses yeux dans les miens. Sur l'instant, je crus qu'il avait compris mon petit jeu, mais il était simplement en train de réfléchir.

« Ferme les yeux.

— Quoi ? Fis-je (cette fois-ci) vraiment étonné.

— Je t'ai dit de fermer les yeux.

— Mais je ne pourrais pas voir ce que tu me montres si je les ferme, gros bêta !

— Gros bêta toi-même, fit-il en me donnant une pichenette sur le front. Ferme-les, et tu verras quand même. »

Je fermai alors les yeux tout en me frottant le front. Quel idiot, je reçois assez de coups comme ça pour que lui aussi m'en donne ! Je sentis alors un tissus se placer sur mes yeux et Fili le serrer derrière ma tête.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ou quoi ? Fis-je vexé.

— Bien sûr que si, je te confierais ma vie. Mais pour ces petites choses-là, je te connais que trop bien. Et tu triches ! »

Je pouffai comme un enfant le ferrait lorsqu'il boude puis je me détendis un peu. Il avait raison, car pile à l'instant où il m'avait bandé les yeux, je comptais les ouvrir. Décidément, c'est que mon frère me connaît très bien. Un long silence suivit le geste de mon frère et ma réflexion, et pendant un instant, je crus être seul. J'entendais seulement les crépitements du feu.

« F-Fili ? T'es toujours là hein ? »

Mais aucune réponse. Je m'apprêtai à tâter devant moi pour savoir s'il était toujours là, au cas où il avait décidé de ne pas me répondre, mais je sentis sa main se glisser dans la mienne. Sur l'instant, j'avais sursauté et l'avais insulté, mais je m'excusai rapidement et me détendis à nouveau. Les caresses de ses doigts se voulaient très douces et apaisantes... c'est alors que je les sentis remonter doucement le long de mon avant-bras jusqu'à mon épaule, me provoquant d'agréable frissons. Je sentis sa main se perdre quelques secondes dans mes cheveux avant qu'elle ne s'arrête sur l'angle de ma mâchoire, et me caresse la joue de son pouce. C'était si agréable...si doux...cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas reçu de telles caresses... Je sentis soudainement ses lèvres contre les miennes, et mon cœur loupa un battement. Une violente montée d'adrénaline vint me brûler le ventre alors que sa main se positionna dans ma nuque pour faire durer ce baiser, que j'avais tant attendu. Je n'eus le temps de répondre à quoi que ce fut, qu'il se détacha de moi. De quoi avais-je l'air ? Je devais probablement, non, sûrement être rouge comme une tomate !

Je glissai mes doigts derrière ma tête pour défaire le nœud, puis je pus enfin le voir, les joues aussi vermeilles que pouvaient l'être les feuilles de chêne à l'automne, faisant un magnifique contraste avec ses yeux bleus célestes. Mais ils me fuyaient, et s'efforçaient de fixer un pauvre escargot qui passait par-là. Je saisis alors doucement une de ses mains pour attirer son attention. Je lui souris pour le rassurer et il se détendit un peu. Un peu trop en fait.

« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de faire ça. Je me suis simpl-

— Chut. (il se tut aussitôt) Laisse-moi te dire ce que j'en pense avant de dire des choses que toi, tu ne penses pas. »

Je me rapprochai doucement de lui et me laissai aller contre lui pour sceller mes lèvres aux siennes. Elles étaient si douces, si chaudes... Il entre-ouvris alors la bouche pour happer délicatement ma lèvre inférieure avant d'emprisonner les deux des siennes. C'était un baiser doux, et passionné, qui me provoquait des papillons dans le bas-ventre. Je me sentais fondre sur place, et je me sentais exploser de l'intérieur tellement mon cœur menaçait de le faire... Je glissai alors mes bras autour de son cou alors que les siens vinrent s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Oh par Mahal que c'était intense... ! J'étais en train de l'embrasser, et nos deux corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Le baiser devint alors plus soutenu, un peu plus brutal et nos respirations plus bruyantes. Je ne savais pas si je devais, mais j'en avais envie... Je glissai timidement ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, et sentis la sienne entrer en contact avec la mienne à la seconde qui suivit. Hm...Bon sang, c'était si indescriptible comme sensation... Et je bouillonnais de l'intérieur. J'avais déjà embrassé quelqu'un par le passé, mais jamais ça n'avait été aussi fort, aussi intense et si doux à la fois. Les montées d'adrénaline pulsaient de ma poitrine jusque dans mes reins, et soudainement, je me sentis plus à l'étroit dans mes braies. J'avais envie de lui...Je le voulais, là, maintenant ! Mais quelque chose me bloquait... Il rompit le baiser, m'ayant sentit me tendre.

« Je... fis-je perturbé. Ca va, ne t'en fais pas... Je t'aime Fili...

— Je t'aime aussi Kili... et je ne laisserais plus personne te toucher, car tu es à moi, maintenant. »

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre 5 ! :D**

Alors cette idée de cabane dans les bois, etc. m'est venu quand j'ai fais une virée dans un bois avec mon copain x) Nous avions construit une cabane avec des branches et tout, c'était vraiment génial ! ^^ D'ailleurs, le moment où Kili se mange une branche, m'est vraiment arrivé récemment xD Nous étions partit faire du vélos et nous sommes passés dans un bosquet, et BAM ! une branche en pleine tête x) Merci chéri ! xD

J'avais écrit ce chapitre avant d'avoir vu le film _When Love Comes_ (où Dean O'Gorman joue le rôle de Mark) et je me suis rendu compte que Fili demande, comme Mark à Stephen, à Kili de fermer les yeux avant de l'embrasser. La coïncidence m'a fait super bizarre xD Surtout qu'il s'agit du même acteur !

BREF ! Un chapitre sans violence, ça fait pas de mal ! Ça repose je trouve...  
Donnez-moi vos avis en reviews ou MP ! =)  
( et sur l'idée d'une fic M-preg aussi ;D )

Allez, on se retrouve au chapitre 6 !  
(Où Fili va saigner ses poings sur les murs d'Erebor)

A pluuuush ! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2. Rating:** Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de sévices (c-a-d violence physique, morale, sexuelle...) et c'est pour cela que je mets un "M" en rating, car certains propos pourraient choquer. Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre /!\

**3. Autre: **Oh là là ! :D Déjà 1050 vues pour _Délivre-moi_ ! Ca me fait énooormément plaisir, ça prouve qu'elle a du succès et savoir que ce sont ses idées qui la composent, ça touche beaucoup ! ^^ Et puis le dernier chapitre est monté en flèche ! O.O A peine cinq jours qu'il est posté qu'il a déjà atteint les 100 vues ! xD Ah là là, je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Si ça continu de grimper comme ça, va falloir que je m'active pour avancer dans les chapitres x) Je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 6 et j'entame à peine le 11ème sous OpenOffice ! (bon, un chapitre moins de la moitié, donc ça va...)  
Pour les quelques avis que j'ai eu sur le précédent chapitre, une idée de M-Preg à l'air de plaire, donc je vais y réfléchir :) Merci de m'avoir fait savoir ce que vous en pensiez ! ^^  
Ok, j'arrête mon blabla, désolé xD Voici le chapitre 6 !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Point de vue de Fili.**

Voilà deux semaines que je faisais tout mon possible pour protéger Kili de cette personne qui le maltraitait depuis trois mois et demi... Je ne savais toujours pas qui il était et ce silence de la part de mon frère me mettait hors de moi. Je lui avais prouvé que je l'aimais, comme je n'en avais pas le droit, que je le protégerais de ce monstre, que je le délivrerais de son joug. Mais il avait toujours peur... peur de me dire son nom, redoutant qu'il me fasse du mal. Mais je ne comprenais toujours pas une chose... Pourquoi ce nain me voudrait du mal ? Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à aller chercher les embrouilles, à avoir des gens qui veulent ma tête ! Alors pourquoi torturer Kili ? S'il est un vrai mâle, qu'il vienne me voir directement ! Ou alors... Je n'ai aucun lien avec ce nain, et que c'est Kili qui s'est attiré des ennuis... Et que cet infâme le fait chanter en lui faisant croire que s'il se laisse faire, il ne chercherait pas à m'atteindre, moi, la personne que Kili aime plus que n'importe quoi...

Oui...Oui, ça devait être ça ! Mais pour quelle raison quelqu'un irait torturer mon petit frère ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu faire ? Et puis si ce dernier sait où se trouve les appartements de Kili, alors il sait où se trouvent les miens... Et s'il le sait, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un nain qui peut pénétrer dans les étages royaux. Hm... Je commence à avoir trop mal à la tête avec toute cette cogitation.

Je laissai tomber à la renverse sur mon lit tout en soupirant. Tout serait bien plus simple si Kili se décidait de me dire qui était son malfaiteur. Mais pour le moment, il ne craignait rien. Il était constamment avec moi depuis notre petite escapade dans la forêt, et aucune marques récentes ne se faisaient voir. Et c'était parfait ainsi. Personne n'était venu non plus dans mes appartements pour me l'arracher et abuser de lui. Bon sang, quelle monstruosité...

Je sursautai en entendant la porte de la salle d'eau claquer mais me détendit aussitôt lorsque je vis Kili en sortir avec une serviette sur les hanches.

« Hey, ce n'est que moi, fit-il en riant. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais avoir peur si quelqu'un entre comme ça, car pour le moment Th-...TU ne risques rien !

— Tu dis que je ne risque rien parce que tu te tais. Mais toi, en attendant, tu as souffert pendant presque trois mois ! Je préfère que tu me dises son nom, que j'aille le voir, et que je lui règle son compte !

— Tu sais que je ne veux pas Fili, fit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. Et puis je ne veux pas vous voir vous entre-tuer non plus, nous avons déjà assez souffert...

— Et toi ? Tu vas souffrir pendant encore combien de temps ? J'en peux plus Kili ! Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te savoir en danger ! De t'enfermer ici pour vouloir te protéger ! Je veux que tu puisses vivre sans te retourner constamment pour vérifier tes arrières ! »

Il baissa la tête pour planter son regard sur les draps. Il le savait ! Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas éternellement ! Aussi bien sa langue qu'à endurer tous ces supplices ! Mais il persistait ! Et j'en avais vraiment ma claque !

Malgré ma colère qui avait soudainement montée, je me levai doucement du lit pour me placer à genoux devant Kili et chercher son regard.

« Écoute...repris-je plus calmement. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi... Ce nain te maltraite pour je ne sais quelle raison, voir pour aucune, et...il te veut que pour lui. C'est pour ça qu'il te fait du chantage, pas vrai ? Il ne veut pas que tu te plaignes, car tout pourrait cesser si quelqu'un tentait de l'arrêter, hm ? J'ai juste ? (il hocha faiblement la tête) Et pour être sûr que tu ne le dises pas, il m'a utilisé comme bouclier.. ?

— O-Oui...

— Je suis sûr que ce sont des paroles en l'air... Jamais il ne s'approchera de moi, alors tu peux tout me dire...

— Fili...T-Tu ne comprends toujours pas.. ! J'étais un guerrier ! Et voilà à quoi je suis réduis.. ! S'il peut m'atteindre si facilement, il le pourra avec toi... Tu as vu ce dont il est capable... C'est un monstre... »

Je saisis délicatement ses mains dans les miennes, pour de nouveau avoir son attention et lui adresser un faible sourire. Je ferais tout pour trouver qui est ce nain, tout pour protéger mon frère, et tout pour lui rendre sa liberté...

Mes yeux dérivèrent sur son avant-bras, qui était encore marqué par son ancienne brûlure. Elle était longue et fine...mais profonde, comme s'il avait appuyé pour le marquer...

« Kili.. ? Avec quoi t'a-t-il fait ça ?

— Un tisonnier... »

Un tisonnier ? Alors cela change tout... Ce n'est alors peut-être pas un nain des forges, car les tisonniers se trouvent à côté des cheminées. Ça pourrait être alors n'importe qui ayant une cheminée chez lui... Non... Pas n'importe qui... Quelqu'un ayant une cheminée et ayant accès aux appartements royaux. Il faut que je fasse une liste.

Je me levai d'un bond, sous les yeux incompréhensifs de Kili, et me dirigeai vers mon bureau pour sortir du papier et écrire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Fili ?

— Aide-moi. Qui possède une cheminée et qui a accès à l'aile royale ?

— Euh...

— Y a toi et moi, Dwalin...Thorin...fis-je lentement en écrivant en même temps. Gloin et Gimli... Qui d'autre ?

— Je ne veux pas t'aider Fili, dit-il sèchement. »

Je laissai tomber la plume et me tournai vers Kili, qui semblait complètement terrorisé. Je m'approchai alors de lui et le pris dans mes bras.

« C'est parce que je le trouverais si je suis cette voie ? »

Il ne dit rien mais répondit tout de même à mon étreinte avant d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou pour pleurer. Je lui caressai tendrement le dos pour le calmer, puis déposai mon front contre le sien.

« Tu n'as plus à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit...et de qui que ce soit... Car je serais toujours là pour te protéger. Parce que c'est mon rôle de frère, et parce que tu es tout ce qu'il me reste...Je t'aime Kili...

— M-Moi aussi...J-Je t'aime Fee... »

Je resserrai mon étreinte. C'était la deuxième fois seulement que nous nous disions cela, aussi sincèrement. Une nouvelle relation était naît entre nous, une relation plus forte...qui nous rapprochait davantage... Et même si nous savions tous les deux qu'il s'agissait d'amour, et non seulement fraternel, nous n'osions pas encore faire plus que de simples baisers. A vrai dire, j'en avais envie, oui. Mais Kili avait vécu des choses traumatisantes, et je ne voulais pas davantage le perturber, lui raviver ces images atroces. C'est pourquoi je ne faisais rien. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, et la présence de son corps contre le mien la nuit, ainsi que sa bouche contre la mienne me suffit déjà amplement. C'est déjà trop pour une relation entre frères.

De faibles coups retentirent contre le bois de ma porte. Ça devait être Gimli, je lui avais demandé de venir cet après-midi pour qu'il puisse m'aider à mettre le doigt sur le malfaiteur de mon frère. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'était levé d'un bond, complètement paniqué. Ah...J'avais oublié de le lui dire.

« Calme-toi Kee, ce n'est que Gimli...

— Ah...Me voilà soulagé.. ! Fit-il dans un bruyant soupire. Oh mais je suis quasi à poil, moi ! »

Et il disparut à nouveau dans la salle d'eau en emportant avec lui les vêtements qui étaient posés sur le dossier d'une chaise, comme une tornade. Je levai les yeux au ciel en riant, puis allai ouvrir la porte à mon invité. Et c'était effectivement le fils de Gloin.

« Fili ! S'exclama-t-il, commet va-tu ?

— Bien bien ! Entre donc ! »

Je le fis entrer en jetant un regard dans le couloir, dehors, et vis deux gardes. Hm...Est-ce qu'ils guettent si Kili sort ? Je refermai la porte et me tournai vers Gimli qui inspectait ma chambre.

« Il est là ? Fit-il à voix basse. »

Je hochai positivement la tête avant de pointer le nez vers la porte de la salle d'eau. Il se rapprocha alors de moi et plongea sa main dans une de ses poches, puis hésita quelques instants.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est bon tout ça...

— Gimli, rien ne sera bon pour lui tant que nous ne saurons rien. Alors ? M'as-tu apporté ce que je t'ai demandé ?

— Oui...Mais si mon oncle Oin s'en rend compte, je risque d'avoir des ennuis...

— Ne t'en fais pas. C'est pour une bonne cause de toute façon. »

Il sortit alors finalement la petite fiole de sa poche avant de me la donner, et que je glissai à mon tour dans la mienne. Il s'agissait d'une potion de vérité. Je ne voulais pas en arrivé là, en réalité, mais je compte attendre encore un peu. De voir si Kili me fait confiance ou non... Et dans le second cas, j'utiliserais cette potion. Mais ce ne sera qu'en dernier recoure.

« Gim' ! Fit la voix de mon frère derrière nous. Comment vas-tu ?

— Très bien ! Je suis venu enquêter avec ton frère. C'est assez agaçant que tu ne dises rien, alors on prend un autre chemin !

— Je sais, dit-il en baissant les yeux, mais comme je l'expliquais à Fili tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas si simple que ça pour moi... Ça pourrait avoir de très lourdes conséquences... Et je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. »

Gimli me jeta un regard, comme s'il cherchait à me dire quelque chose. Voyant cette étrange complicité entre Gimli et moi, Kili soupira et alla chercher son manteau. Où est-ce qu'il compte aller comme ça ? Je lui saisis le bras pour le couper dans son élan et le tournai vers moi.

« Hey, où tu vas comme ça ? Tu pars pas d'ici sans moi, d'accord ?

— Écoute, je sais que tu veux me protéger, et je le souhaite aussi. Mais y en a marre, je ne supporte plus d'être enfermé ici. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Reste ici avec Gimli à chercher, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Gimli se mit alors à rire en entendant l'argument de Kili, et en voyant la grimace d'incompréhension qui venait de me déformer le visage. Quoi ? J'ai ne comprends pas. Il veut que je le protège, mais il a besoin d'être seul, hors de ma chambre ? Mais c'est du suicide !

« Kili, il peut se trouver n'importe où à l'heure qu'il est ! Il peut t'attraper et te faire je ne sais quoi. Alors non, tu ne sors pas d'ici.

— Mais Fili ! S'empourpra-t-il soudainement de colère. Je ne supporte plus d'être enfermé ici ! D'être presque prisonnier ! J'ai besoin de voir la lumière du jour, de sentir le vent sur ma peau, de...de retourner là-haut ! (il marqua une pause) Il ne sait pas que je me rends à cet endroit parfois. Et puis je sais où il se trouve à l'heure qu'il est.

— Où se trouve-t-il ? Tentai-je de le piéger.

— Comme si j'allais te le dire ! Fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Sinon tu sauras directement qui il est.

— Vous êtes bien des descendants de la lignée de Durin vous deux ! S'exclama Gimli. Vous êtes têtu ! Surtout toi, Kili ! »

Kili pesta quelques minutes puis fini par quitter mes appartements, me laissant seul avec Gimli. Il était rare qu'il pique une crise de colère comme ça, mais c'était compréhensible... Pendant deux semaines il est resté enfermé ici, sauf pour les repas que nous passions toujours avec notre oncle, il est donc normal qu'il explose au bout d'un moment... Je soupirai et jetai un regard à Gimli.

« Y a un truc entre-vous, pas vrai ?

— Comment ça ? Fis-je troublé.

— Je comprends que Kili veuille te protéger en ne disant rien, mais là, ça va beaucoup trop loin. Si j'avais un frère, certes je garderais le silence, mais pas au point de continuer de souffrir ainsi. Il doit t'aimer plus qu'il ne le doit.

— Et qu'est-ce que ça fait de toute façon ? Dis-je sèchement.

— Ça fait que tu dois le suivre, maintenant. Parce que toi aussi, tu l'aimes comme tu ne dois pas. Ça se voit gros comme la montagne. »

Je restai quelques instants silencieux et perturbé. Je m'étais efforcé de cacher mes sentiments vis-à-vis de Kili pendant ces dernières années, et voilà que Gimli me dit que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage... Alors soit je suis mauvais comédien, soit Gimli est très doué pour déceler les émotions des autres. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Gimli avait raison. J'aimais Kili comme je n'en avais pas le droit, et je devais le suivre pour m'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

« D'accord. Tu as raison, fis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte. Et pour les deux propos, fis-je en soupirant.

— Ah ! J'en étais sûr ! »

Je secouai la tête en voyant le jeune nain commencer une étrange danse de victoire. Je l'attrapai alors par le bras et le tirai à l'extérieur de ma chambre pour nous engager dans les couloirs et longer les murs furtivement pour ne pas nous faire voir par Kili, qui se trouvait à une trentaine de mètres plus loin. Alors qu'il disparut au coin du couloir, nous accélérâmes le pas pour nous rapprocher, et fîmes dépasser seulement nos têtes à l'angle. Kili ne semble pas du tout sur ses gardes, c'est étrange... Peut-être que je l'ai trop énervé ? C'est souvent que, quand il est hors de lui, il part sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui, voir bouscule tout le monde sur son chemin. Heureusement qu'il n'y a donc personne dans ce couloir...

Alors qu'il longeait les murs, une silhouette vêtue de noir sortit de nulle part du mur, et attrapa Kili pour le tirer dans les pierres.

« KILI ! Hurlai-je en courant vers lui.

— FILII ! AIDE-MOI ! »

Il luttait, et je courais le plus vite que je pouvais, mais la personne qui l'avait saisit était puissante, et il l'attira dans l'encadrement de la porte secrète qui était dans ce mur. J'entendis une dernière fois la voix de mon frère crier, puis la porte de pierre se referma pile devant mon nez. Non ! NON !

« KILI ! KILI ! TU M'ENTENDS ?! »

Je tapais des poings contre la paroi pierreuse, mais rien n'y faisait. Je n'entendais plus la voix de mon frère et mes mains commençaient à saigner. Je continuais malgré tout de frapper, de glisser mes doigts dans les sillons des pierres, mais rien ! Pas moyen d'ouvrir cette fichue porte ! On ne pouvait même pas se douter qu'il y en avait une ! Je donnai un violent coup de poing dans le mur et cognai ma tête contre la paroi pour pleurer.

« Kili.. Kili !

— Calme-toi Fili, fit Gimli en plaçant une main sur mon épaule. Nous allons demander de l'aide tout de suite !

— A qui veux-tu demander de l'aider, Gimli ?! Criai-je en me retournant vers lui. Thorin n'est pas de notre côté ! Et les autres ne pourront rien y faire ! Seuls Thorin, Dwalin et Balin se souviennent correctement de ces murs !

— Justement ! Allons voir Balin et demandons-lui s'il sait où conduit ce passage, et nous pourrons aller sauver Kili ! »

Je tentai de me calmer, mais la peur et la colère me tiraillait la poitrine, et mes mains tremblaient sous la douleur. Il avait raison, encore une fois, mais j'étais beaucoup trop angoisser pour le lui dire. C'est pourquoi je hochai simplement la tête, et nous partîmes en courant en direction des bureaux de Balin. Nous entrâmes en trombes dans la pièce, ce qui fit sursauter le plus vieux qui était en train de rédiger quelque chose.

« Fili ? Gimli ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Dit-il en posant ses lunettes.

— Kili a été enlevé ! Fis-je à bout de souffle.

— Enlevé ? »

Son teint avait viré à un blanc presque fantomatique, déjà qu'il n'était pas très hâlé à la base, et l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

« Oui, continuai-je, il marchait dans le couloir Est de nos appartements, et quelqu'un à surgit des murs par une porte secrète et l'a attiré dans ce passage, avant que la porte ne se referme. Elle est impossible à rouvrir, je ne me doutais même pas qu'il y avait une porte à cet endroit-là !

— Le couloir Est ? Je ne savais pas non plus qu'il y avait un passage... Il y a énormément de passages dans Erebor, et beaucoup d'entre eux sont maintenant impraticables à cause de la colère de Smaug. Il y en a un peu partout, et je ne les connais pas tous malheureusement. Je pourrais demander à Thorin, même si je sais que ce ne va pas être une partie de plaisir... J'ai beau être plus vieux que lui, il était le prince à cette époque, et de nombreuses fois il allait s'amuser dans ces murs avec Frérin et Dis. Je pense qu'il saura vous dire si ce passage est encore praticable, et s'il sait où il mène. »

Alors que je partis en courant hors de son bureau, je m'arrêtai au beau milieu du couloir, venant de réaliser quelque chose. Tout d'abord, ce nain qui torture Kili sait où se trouve ses appartements... C'est donc qu'il a accès à l'aile royale. Ensuite, il possède une cheminée dans les siens, car sinon, comment expliquer la brûlure sur le bras de Kili... Et puis, il connaît l'existence de certains passages dans les murs d'Erebor. Et selon Balin, seul Thorin connaissait ces murs... Alors...

« Non...Non, ce...ce ne peut pas être...l-lui ?

— Qui a-t-il Fili ? Me demanda Gimli qui venait de me rejoindre.

— Je sais qui est le ravisseur de Kili...

— T'es sérieux ? Qui est-ce ?

— Bordel, mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?! C'est pourtant évident ! (je me tournai vers mon acolyte) Il s'agit de Thorin. »

Le visage de Gimli se crispa, réalisant sûrement à son tour que ce ne pouvait qu'être lui. Mais dans ce cas, nous ne pouvons pas aller lui demander ! Ou alors il saura que...que je suis au courant ! Et il risquerait de faire encore plus de mal à Kili ! Bon sang ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Je retournai vers la fameuse porte et pris un peu de recul. Vu d'ici, c'était un mur comme les autres. Mais les portes des nains sont invisibles, et il y a toujours quelque chose qui les trahit pour pouvoir les pénétrer. Je m'assis alors sur le sol, le dos à un mur et les yeux rivés sur la porte. Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose pour l'ouvrir.

** Point de vue de Kili.**

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, et sentis une violente douleur derrière la tête ainsi qu'une brûlure aux poignets. Ma vue devint alors plus nette, et je constatai que j'étais en torse nu, à genoux, les poignets liés par une corde et accrochés à une barre de fer devant moi. Je tentai alors de tirer dessus, sentent la peur m'envahir lorsque j'entendis des pas raisonner derrière moi. Je me figeai alors, et sentis ce désagréable frisson me parcourir l'échine.

« Tu lui en as parlé, n'est-ce pas.. ? Résonna sa voix grave dans la pièce. Je t'avais pourtant dit que s'il savait quelque chose, je n'hésiterais pas à faire de même avec lui...pas vrai Kili ?

— J-Je ne lui ai rien dit ! I-Il ne sait pas que...que c'est vous !

— Mais il sait ce que je te fais... Et pas seulement en voyant les marques, je suis certain que tu lui en a parlé pendant votre petite virée nocturne ! Cria-t-il soudainement. Pendant deux semaines il t'a caché ! Il sait ! Il sait tout ce que je t'ai fais, pas vrai ?! »

Je fermai violemment les yeux et resserrai la mâchoire alors que sa voix se faisait de plus en plus rude et qu'il se colla à mon dos.

« J'ai tellement été frustré Kili...dit-il soudainement calmement. Ton corps ne doit plus être si marqué maintenant...il va falloir que je me rattrape. »

Ses mains glissèrent sur mes flans avant de s'arrêter sur mon ventre et d'exercer une légère pression pile à l'endroit où se trouvait un bleu il y a deux semaines de cela.

« Tu ne te plains pas ? Fit-il étonné. Va falloir y remédier dans ce cas... Ta voix m'a manqué... »

Alors que je fermais violemment les yeux et essayais de ne pas entendre ses paroles, je sentis ses ongles s'enfoncer doucement mais douloureusement dans ma peau. Je mordis alors ma lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir de douleur, car c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. M'entendre souffrir, me soumettre à ses désirs les plus abominables.

« Vas-y Kili ! Cri ! Implore-moi d'arrêter !

— Que je vous implore ou pas, fis-je le plus calmement possible, vous n'arrêtez jamais la torture.»

Il se décolla silencieusement de moi, me laissant de nouveau respirer. Mais je savais que rien n'avait encore commencé. Que ces menaces et cette griffure n'étaient que des préliminaires... Et j'avais vu juste. Je reçus soudainement un coup dans les lombaires qui me fit lâcher un cri de douleur et tirer sur mes liens.

« Retourne-toi. »

Docile, je me tournai lentement et difficilement vers lui, les bras toujours en l'air et me tenant sur mes genoux. Je pouvais enfin le voir, voir ce visage inexpressif et ces yeux brûlants de colère. Il se tenait debout devant moi, avec une longue barre de fer. Il m'avait frappé avec...ç-ça ? Il s'approcha de moi, s'agenouilla pour être à ma hauteur, puis ancra ses yeux de glace dans les miens. Je pouvais clairement voir cet éclat de folie qui y brillait, cet éclat qui le rendait si différent de ce qu'il avait été autrefois.

« Thorin, je...je vous en supplie...arrêtez tout ça... V-Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez... Vous vous êtes vengé de la mort de Bilbon, alors je vous en pris...mon oncle...ar-arrêtez... »

Ma voix n'avait été que murmure, et pourtant, elle avait résonné dans cette pièce sombre et froide tant elle était vide. Je devais sûrement me trouver dans les cachots du palais. Thorin esquissa alors un étrange sourire puis scella soudainement ses lèvres aux miennes. Surpris, mais aussi paniqué, je tentai de me débattre de ses bras qui c'étaient refermés autour de moi, mais me figeai lorsque je remarquai que son baiser était plutôt doux et attentionné. Je ne savais pas comment interpréter ce geste, s'il était sincère ou si ce n'était qu'un leurre pour mieux m'atteindre ensuite. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine tant l'anxiété et la confusion m'envahissaient. Et Thorin s'en rendit compte.

« Tu apprécies ce baiser Kili.. ? Susurra-t-il contre mes lèvres. J'ai su par un de mes gardes que Fili et toi aviez déjà eu l'occasion de partager ce genre de situation... et ce garde-là n'est pas du genre à me mentir, alors n'essaie pas de nier. Réponds-moi...

— O-Oui... »

Je n'eus ni le temps de comprendre ni le temps de réagir qu'il s'éloigna de moi pour me tirer une gifle, qui me fit virer la tête de bord. J'avais les yeux écarquillés et la joue qui me brûlait. Il m'avait frappé avec le revers, et ses phalanges avaient fait claquer ma langue contre mes dents, ce qui expliquait donc le goût de sang dans ma bouche.

« Je n'avais déjà plus beaucoup d'estime pour toi Kili, alors maintenant que toi et ton frère vous tournez autour ! C'est ignoble !

— Et ce que vous me faites ne l'est pas peut-être ?! »

Je me tus lorsque ses yeux devinrent noir de rage. J'avais osé lui répondre. Il tourna les talons pour aller au fond de la pièce afin de chercher quelque chose puis revint d'un pas lent, et angoissant. Il se plaça devant moi, un manche noir dans une main continuant en une sorte de fine corde enroulée dans son autre main. Mon cœur accéléra subitement à la vue du fouet.

« Je crois t'avoir assez entendu parler pour aujourd'hui. Je vais te faire taire.(Il marqua une longue pause). Ou pas, en fait...Car tu vas crier Kili...Tu vas crier pour moi. »

J'étais pétrifié devant l'objet de torture. Tellement que je ne me rendis même pas compte que Thorin me remit dans la position dans laquelle j'étais à mon réveil. Je revins seulement à moi lorsque je sentis ses doigts me caresser lentement le dos, qui me provoqua un désagréable frisson.

Je réalisai alors ce qui allait vraiment s'ensuivre, c'est pourquoi je me mis à tirer sur mes liens, à tenter de me redresser sur mes jambes quand un claquement résonna dans l'air, et que je sentis cette atroce brûlure dans le dos.

« AAAAH !

— Oui c'est ça, cri pour moi Kili. »

J'étais retombé à genoux tant le coup avait été violent et tant la douleur était insupportable. Un second coup de fouet claqua contre ma peau, qui me fit de nouveau hurler et pleurer de douleur. Je ne pouvais retenir mes cris, c'était intenable. Un nouveau claquement résonna, et une vive douleur m'engourdit encore le dos, me poussant à mordre à sang ma lèvre inférieure pour me focaliser sur autre chose.

« Ne te retiens pas Kili, ou bien je serais contraint de t'enfermer ici encore pour un moment. »

Contraint ? Il se fout littéralement de moi ! Je suis là pour son propre plaisir ! Ce n'est pas une contrainte pour lui ! Un cri s'arracha de nouveau de ma gorge lorsqu'un autre coup de fouet me cingla à vif. Je sentais mon sang couler dans mon dos, sur le peu de peau qui devait encore me rester... De nombreux coups continuèrent, et je continuais de m'accrocher désespérément à mes liens pour tenir face à cette torture. C'était la pire que j'avais pu recevoir... Le viol avait été atroce, mais la douleur des coups de fouets étaient épouvantables. La douleur fut tellement insoutenable, que je perdis connaissance au cinquante-et-unième coup.

* * *

**Oh mon dieu... J'y crois pas que j'ai écrit un truc comme ça.. U.U**

C'est tellement ignoble, je m'en excuse..! Mais ça sera la dernière chose que subira Kili, je vous le promet ! (car au prochain chapitre ou celui d'après, je ne sais plus, il quittera Erebor avec Fili).

La scène des murs m'est venu en regardant un film (où les gens se faisait attraper par des monstres en longeant un couloir) du coup, je me suis dit que ça pouvait bien coller avec l'ambiance d'Erebor et les portes secrètes dans les murs. Et puis je me suis dit qu'il était tant que Fili sache qui était le bourreau de Kili, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils vont quitter Erebor !

BREF ! Je m'excuse d'avoir terminé ce chapitre avec cette scène (j'espère que vous n'allez pas faire des cauchemars sur notre petit Kili) mais il fallait passer par-là pour que certaines choses arrivent plus tard :) Entre nos deux frères ;)

Allez, je vous laisse ! Et n'oubliez pas de me faire connaître vos avis ! :D  
J'adore lire vos reviews, qu'elles soient longues ou pas ! ^^

On se retrouve au chapitre 7 !  
(Où avec un Dwalin pas si mauvais que ça, finalement...)

Bisouuuus ! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2. Rating:** Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de sévices (c-a-d violence physique, morale, sexuelle...) et c'est pour cela que je mets un "M" en rating, car certains propos pourraient choquer. Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre /!\

**3. Autre: **Rah là là ! Décidemment, vous me ravissez de jour en jour ! :D Vos reviews me font énoooormément plaisir, vraiment ! Et puis les chapitres se lisent à une vitesse fulgurante en ce moment ! :O A peine quatre jours (je crois) que je le chapitre 6 est en ligne qu'il a déjà atteint 105 vues ! Je vais finir par être à court de chapitres ! xD Nah, je vous rassure, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 12 actuellement :) D'ailleurs, dans ces eaux-là, vous aurez quelques surprises héhé ! :D Je n'ai pas encore rédigé cette fameuse surprise (qui vous plaira j'espère !) mais je sens déjà que ça va être cool dans cette fiction si sombre, difficile et compliqué pour nos nains ;). En tout cas, je vous remercie toutes (tous ? :D) pour ces reviews, ces vues, les followers et celles qui m'ont ajouté à leur favoris ! Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une fic aussi...riche en émotions (on va dire) pouvait plaire à ce point ! (Il doit y avoir pas mal de sadiques et de perverses parmi vous alors xD héhé, ne vous en faites pas, vous n'êtes pas seules !)  
Bref ! Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre 7 ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Point de vue de Kili.**

Voilà de nombreux jours que je suis enfermé dans ce trou, sans manger, sans boire... Je commence à ne plus en pouvoir... Mes bras me font atrocement souffrir, et le sang dans mon dos s'étant solidifié m'empêche de trouver une position plus ou moins confortable. Thorin revenait de temps à autre me rendre quelques visites... Et elles n'étaient pas de courtoisie, ça non. Il profitait de ma faiblesse, de ma fatigue, du fait que je sois passif... que je ne tente finalement plus rien pour riposter pour se défouler. J'étais bien trop éprouvé pour bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt... Je n'allais certainement pas m'engager dans une lutte inutile, si ce n'est pour m'achever avant que ce ne soit Thorin qui le fasse.

Face au mur, les bras toujours tenus en l'air, je tentais de respirer plus moins calmement, sans trop forcer ayant quelques côtes fêlées... Hier, alors que j'avais osé le regardé droit dans les yeux, seulement pour le supplier de me laisser, il m'a rué de coups de pieds... Jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance...

Tout ce que j'espérais, était que Fili s'enfuit d'Erebor... Il ne pouvait plus rien pour moi, c'était terminé... J'allais mourir ici, je le sentais. Plus les jours défilaient, plus je sentais l'étreinte de la faucheuse de resserrer autour de moi. C'était effrayant. Mais je savais que seule la mort pouvait désormais me libérer de cet enfer. Pour aller où ensuite, je ne sais pas... Mais ailleurs qu'ici sera toujours mieux.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux quand j'entendis la clef dans la serrure métallique de la cellule. Le grincement de la porte me provoquait cette mauvaise montée d'adrénaline, qui faisait accélérer mon rythme cardiaque, qui me faisait suffoquer, qui me faisait atrocement mal aux côtes... J'entendis alors des pas lents et lourds se rapprocher de moi, puis le silence prit place. Comme quelques secondes plutôt, alors que j'étais seul.

« Kili.. ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la voix de Thorin. Je n'avais pas assez de force pour pivoter la tête et voir à quel nain appartenait cette voix. Elle était masculine, avait un timbre particulier...très grave... Mais cette isolation, cette torture... m'avait comme lavé littéralement le cerveau. Impossible de mettre un nom sur cette voix. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'elle n'était ni celle de Thorin, et ni celle de Fili... Si je me souvenais encore de sa voix...

Je tentai alors de le lui demander, mais aucuns sons ne franchirent la barrière de mes lèvres. Une douleur atroce me prit au niveau de la gorge, une violente quinte de toux me prit d'assaut. Je n'avais plus de voix... J'avais tellement hurlé ces derniers temps, que je m'en étais brisé les cordes vocales...

Je sursautai lorsque je sentis une large main se poser sur mon épaule. Elle était rugueuse, chaude... et une étrange sensation s'en dégageait. Je n'avais pas peur... de toute façon, rien ne pouvait être plus effrayant que Thorin. Alors qui qu'il soit, ce nain ne pourrait m'effrayer plus que mon oncle.

« Que fais-tu ici Kili ? Pourquoi es-tu enfermé dans une cellule de la prison ? »

Cet accent.. ! Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir... Pourtant, j'étais certain de l'avoir entendu souvent...Pendant un long moment, presque tous les jours... Qui ? Qui était-il ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds pas ? (Il tourna lentement ma tête vers lui) Que...Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

— D...Dw... »

C'était lui, Dwalin. Je ne le voyais plus autant que lors que voyage pour reconquérir Erebor... Je le voyais, avec Fili, seulement pendant les entraînements... Et ces derniers temps, je ne le voyais plus du tout. Pourtant, sa voix est si spéciale... Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réussi à trouver son nom directement ?

Je tentai encore de lui répondre mais je me mis de nouveau à tousser. Je n'arrivais même pas à sortir un seul son... Je laissai retomber mon front contre le mur de pierre et me mis silencieusement à pleurer. Silencieusement... Je ne peux faire que ça, de toute façon... Je ne savais pas si c'était un si bon présage que Dwalin soit là, je continuais d'espérer ! Mais Dwalin est le seul de la compagnie à avoir suivis Thorin dans cette direction. Il le soutenait pour tout, même pour la réduction de nourriture et des revenus pour les habitants de la cité... Je ne savais pas si je devais lui faire confiance... Mais je disais, je ne pouvais pas avoir plus peur de lui que je n'avais déjà peur de Thorin.

« Je vais te détacher. »

Il sortit alors un couteau de sa ceinture et coupa les liens qui me retenaient les bras. Une affreuse douleur me prit les épaules lorsque mes bras retombèrent le long de mon corps, et seule une grimace put lui faire comprendre que j'avais mal.

Il m'aida à m'asseoir correctement, sans me faire mal davantage, et se plaça en face pour m'observer.

« Qui t'as fait ça ? »

Là encore, je ne savais si je devais le lui faire savoir ou pas... Et ce par quelques moyens que ce soit. Autant, Dwalin était là sous l'ordre de Thorin, pour savoir si je céderais, et dirait à tout-va, à n'importe qui, qui était mon bourreau. Je bougeai alors lentement ma tête de gauche à droite pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui ferais rien savoir.

« Kili...Ce n'est pas normal ce qu'on t'a fait... Tu es un prince, un héritier de ce royaume ! Tu ne dois pas être traité comme ça, même si tu as commis une énorme bêtise ! (les larmes me montèrent aux yeux). C'est...C'est Thorin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je fermai les yeux à l'entente de son nom, et les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues violacées par les coups que j'avais pu recevoir ces derniers jours. Il soupira longuement, ayant sûrement compris qu'il avait vu juste, et passa sa main sur son visage.

« Il est allé trop loin. Il faut que ça cesse. »

Il défit alors sa cape à capuche et me la posa sur les épaules. Il m'aida à me relever puis à quitter furtivement les cachots pour arriver dans un long couloir de pierre. Je constatai par les fenêtres qu'il faisait nuit, et que la neige tombait dehors. Déjà.. ? Nous sommes déjà dans le Foryule.. ? Quel jour étions-nous ? L'anniversaire de Fili était déjà passé ? Je me mis alors à paniquer, imaginant si c'était le cas. Fili devait être terriblement mal ! Il fallait que je le vois. Je tirai doucement sur le bras de Dwalin, pour lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas aller dans la direction dans laquelle il nous conduisait, mais il me regarda d'un air dur. Je ne bronchai pas et me laissai guider dans les couloirs sombres. C'est alors que je le reconnu. Ce couloir. Celui dans lequel Thorin m'avait attrapé à travers le mur. Je levai les yeux vers les murs en questions, et constatai de multitudes traces sombres balayer les pierres.

« C'est du sang, fit Dwalin en me regardant. C'est Fili. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il s'est acharné, et décharné sur ces pierres pendant une semaine... Mais je n'ai pas poussé plus loin. (il me regarda en coin) Mais toi, tu sembles savoir pourquoi... Je me trompe ? »

Je fis non de la tête. Il avait raison. Fili avait dû tenter d'ouvrir le passage après m'être fait enlever. Il a dû y laisser beaucoup... Ses mains...ses poings...

« Nous y sommes, fit-il en m'ouvrant la porte de ses appartements. Entre, tu seras plus en sécurité ici que là-bas. Et ne t'en fais pas. Si Thorin se doute de quoi que ce soit, je lui ferais croire autre chose. Et si je dois l'affronter, je le ferais. Tu n'as pas a avoir peur. »

Même si je trouvais son invitation quelque peu intimidante, je me détendis en voyant le feu dans l'âtre, des fauteuils devant, et un large lit avec des draps et de la fourrure. Une fois entré, il referma méticuleusement la porte à clef derrière lui puis se tourna vers moi.

« Il va falloir faire quelque chose de ces vilaines marques de fouets...dit-il en me retirant la cape et en observant mon dos. Je vais te mettre un linge humide. »

Il m'incita à m'asseoir sur son lit alors qu'il disparut quelques minutes dans la salle d'eau. Mes yeux parcoururent la pièce, détaillant les murs, les livres dans la bibliothèque, les armes de tous genres accrochés, des trophées de chasse... Je laissai une de mes mains caresser la fourrure sur le lit. Elle était douce et était gris beige... Elle me rappela la fourrure qui ornait le col du manteau de Fili. Mes doigts se resserrèrent alors dans les poils, et une colère soudainement m'envahit. Je ne devais pas rester là à rien faire, je devais retrouver Fili, lui dire que je vais bien... Enfin, que je ne suis pas mort en tout cas, et qu'il cesse de s'ouvrir les poings sur la porte secrète.

Dwalin revint avec une bassine d'eau tiède et un tissu trempant dedans.

« N'agresse pas ma fourrure comme ça, fit-il sur un ton amusé, elle ne t'as rien fait que je sache...(il s'assit à mes côtés) Allonge-toi à plat-ventre. Je vais te poser ça sur le dos, ça va ramollir les croûtes et tu pourras mieux bouger ensuite... »

Il se releva, enfila sa cape et se tourna vers moi.

« Soit sage, je vais voir Oin et lui demander de venir s'occuper de toi. Je t'enferme, donc ne panique pas et tout ira bien. »

Je clignai des yeux en guise d'affirmation puis laissai vagabonder mon esprit lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui. La chaleur et l'humidité dans mon dos me provoquait d'agréables sensations... Je me détendais, je n'avais presque plus mal... Et je finis par m'endormir, la conscience plutôt sereine.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Dwalin était revenu avec Oin, et ce dernier commença à concocter une gelée transparente avant de me l'étaler doucement sur mes hématomes.

« D'ici demain, tes bleus ne seront plus douloureux. Ils seront toujours voyants mais ce n'est pas un réel problème... »

Je hochai de la tête puis il retira les lignes humide que Dwalin avait posé sur mon dos. Je l'entendis soupirer.

« Mon petit gars, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle...(je fronçai les sourcils) Tu as certes des croûtes, mais elles sont infectées... Je vais devoir te...te les retirer pour que de plus saines les remplaces. »

Je laissai tomber mon visage dans le coussin et soupirai. Alors la torture n'était pas vraiment terminée...

« Après, saine ou pas, il aura toujours des marques ? Demanda Dwalin.

— Oui, malheureusement... Mais il ne sera pas atteint de fièvre aiguë...Et traiter la fièvre alors que nous entrons dans l'hiver...ce n'est pas une bonne idée.. »

Tout mon corps se mit soudainement à trembler, sous l'angoisse et la fatigue. Lorsque que Oin vit l'anxiété dans mes yeux, il me rassura en me disant qu'il allait me faire boire un tranquillisant afin de sentir le moins possible les douleurs qui allaient suivre. C'est alors que, une fois le breuvage bu, tout autour de moi sembla s'embrumer et onduler. C'est alors que je tombai dans une étrange torpeur, tout en restant immobile, la joue contre l'oreiller et les yeux rivé sur l'ombre d'Oin projeté sur le mur. Je discernais ses mouvements, mais je ne sentais rien. Et ça me rassurait... Je fermai alors les yeux, puis m'endormis une nouvelle fois.

Lorsque je me réveillai pour la seconde fois, j'avais fait ma nuit. La lumière du soleil éclairait la chambre de Dwalin, qui lui dormait sur un long sofa près de l'âtre, enroulé dans une couverture. Je me redressai alors doucement et remarquai ce large bandage sur tout mon torse et qui en faisait tout le tour. Je m'étirai doucement et me levai du lit, titubant légèrement par la fatigue, et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Quel idiot ce Dwalin...il a laissé la clef sur la serrure.

Je bloquai ma respiration et tournait lentement la clef tout en gardant un œil sur le grand nain, qui dormait toujours. Je quittai alors furtivement ses appartements et longeai le grand couloir qui menait aux appartements de Fili. Je devais le voir, c'était vital. Alors que je pressai le pas tout en assurant mes arrières, je percutai soudainement quelqu'un au tournant et me rattrapai au mur.

« Kili ?! »

Mon cœur loupa un battement, pensant que cette voix grave appartenait à celle de Thorin, mais lorsque je relevai les yeux, je vis Gimli, un air stupéfait sur le visage.

« Que t'es-t-il ar-

— Faut pas rester là. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, surpris d'avoir lâché une phrase. Mais ça pouvait attendre ça, je devais à tout prix me cacher. J'attrapai le bras de Gimli et le trainai avec moi dans les couloirs.

« Mais où vas-tu comme ça ?

— Je veux voir Fili.

— Mais il n'est plus là ! »

Je m'arrêtai net dans ma lancé et sentis une mauvaise montée d'adrénaline. Je me tournai lentement vers Gimli, les yeux écarquillés, presque sur le point de pleurer.

« Qu-Quoi.. ?

— Bah il n'est plus dans sa chambre à l'heure qu'il est ! »

Je relâchai l'air que j'avais retenu dans un long soupir et passa ma main sur le visage. Je donnai un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de l'autre nain et l'insultant gentiment.

« Je croyais que tu disais qu'il n'était plus à Erebor...

— Certainement pas ! Il remuait ciel et terre pour trouver un moyen de pénétrer ces murs ! Tu devrais effectivement aller le voir, il doit encore être à la bibliothèque à chercher dans les livres s'il trouve quelque chose.

— Écoute, je ne peux pas me permettre de me balader pour le moment, je me su-

— Tu t'es enfuis...Hm... De toute façon, j'imaginais mal Thorin te relâcher comme ça... »

Je me figeai à l'entente de son nom et la panique m'envahit soudainement. Il savait ? Comment savait-il ? Est-ce que Thorin est au courant que quelqu'un d'autre que Dwalin sait ? Est-ce que Fili est en danger à cause de moi ?

« Hey, calme-toi ! Je vais aller le chercher, va dans ses appartements et enfermes y toi. D'accord ? »

Je hochai machinalement la tête avant qu'il ne fonce vers la bibliothèque. A mon tour, alors, je me dirigeais vers les appartements de Fili. Une fois à l'intérieur, comme Gimli me l'avait ordonnée, j'avais fermé à double tour, et m'étais assis sur le lit. Je me vis alors dans le grand miroir qu'il y avait d'accroché au mur en face de moi.

Bon sang, je... Les larmes commencèrent à couler alors que je portai une main sur ma joue noircit par un bleu. Je ne me reconnaissais plus...Et Fili allait me voir ainsi d'une minute à l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas cacher mes bleus en le peu de temps que j'avais, je décidai alors de simplement enfiler une de mes tuniques qui traînaient encore sur un dossier de chaise. Au moins, il ne verra pas tous ces bandages et sera peut-être moins affolé.

Une fois plus ou moins présentable, je m'allongeai finalement sur le lit. Mes côtes me faisaient mal, et les profondes inspirations ainsi que marcher m'épuisait et me faisait mal. Je fus tout de même contraint de me lever lorsque de nombreux coups résonnèrent contre le bois de la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Je vis alors Fili qui se figea à ma vue puis qui me pris doucement dans ses bras et logea sa tête dans mon cou. Je resserrai alors mes bras derrière de sa nuque et collai mon front contre son épaule.

« Oh Kili...commença-t-il à sangloter, je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir...

— J-Je suis là...fis-je la voix tremblante, moi non plus je pensais ne plus te revoir... »

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques secondes avant de réaliser que nous n'étions toujours pas à l'abri des regards. Je me séparai alors doucement de mon frère alors qu'il referma la porte. Je m'allongeai de nouveau dans son lit, sentant encore mes côtes me rappeler qu'on m'avait donné de violents coups de pieds il y a quelques-temps, et vis Fili s'allonger à son tour à mes côtes pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« Comment t'en es-tu sorti... ? J'ai essayé d'ouvrir cette fichue porte... Mais impossible...rien à faire...

— C'est Dwalin...il est venu me chercher aux cachots et m'a ramené dans ses appartements tard hier soir, pour me soigner.

— Aux cachots ? Fit-il sur un ton presque horrifié. Il savait que tu y étais ? Pourquoi est-il allé là-bas ?

— J'en sais rien Fili...Et je m'en fiche pour dire vrai... Tout ce qui compte, c'est que je ne sois plus là-bas...avec...ce monstre. »

Un silence prit place entre nous, alors qu'il commença à caresser du bout des doigts l'hématome que j'avais sur la joue. Je fermai les yeux, savourant ses fines caressent, puis sentis son front se coller au mien.

« Je sais qui c'est Kili... Et je n'arrive pas à comprendre exactement pourquoi il t'a fait ça... Mais sache que, désormais, il ne te touchera plus une seule fois. Plus une seule. Car je l'en empêcherais.

— Moi je comprends parfaitement pourquoi il fait ça...(il se décolla de moi pour me regarder) Lui et Bilbon s'aimaient, j'en suis certain ! Et par mon inadvertance, notre meilleur ami nous a quitté... Il veut simplement faire payer toute la souffrance qu'il a ressentit et l'absence de Bilbon, à la personne qui est responsable de tout ça...

— Et voilà que tu recommences Kili...

— Je suis sérieux ! Fis-je en haussant le ton. Il me l'a clairement dit lorsque je suis allé le voir dans la salle du trésor, il y a quatre mois. »

Il fronça les sourcils quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se redresse et s'appuit sur ses avants-bras pour mieux me voir.

« Attends, tu es en train de me dire que si tout ça est arrivé, c'est parce que JE t'ai dit d'aller lui parler ?!

— O-Oui, mais ne te tiens pas pour responsable ! Ça aurait fini par arriver tôt ou tard...

— Et donc ce sang que tu avais sur le visage, cette blessure à l'arcade... Ce n'était une stupide chute dans les escaliers.. ? (je ne répondis rien et baissai les yeux). Bon sang... Kili... Je... »

Il se laissa retomber dans le lit et enfuis sa tête dans son oreiller comme pour tenter de s'étouffer. Je me rapprochai lentement de lui et glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. Il ne devait pas penser qu'il était fautif... Le seul qui l'était, et qui l'est toujours, c'est moi.

« Hey...Fee...Regarde-moi...(il releva ses yeux rougis par les larmes) Ne pleures pas... Je...Je t'aime tu sais...Et je sais que tu feras tout pour que cela cesse. Et moi aussi...

— La seule façon de te délivrer, Kili, est de fuir Erebor... »

Je fronçais les sourcils. Fuir notre royaume ? C'était certes une bonne idée, car je ne pouvais pas continuer d'envisager de me faire maltraiter par Thorin, mais en même temps... Où irions-nous ? Et puis tous nos amis étaient ici... J'ai besoin de Fili pour vivre, mais ne pas voir nos amis me ferait énormément de peine.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? Fis-je à demi mot

— Oui. Si tu veux, dès demain nous partons. Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir ainsi Kili...

— Mais où partirions-nous ? Nous ne connaissons personne en dehors de notre cité.

— Nous avons cas nous diriger vers Dale ? Je suis certain que Bard serrait ravis de nous revoir.

— Tu veux dire Sigrid...fis-je en baissant les yeux.

— De quoi Sigrid ? »

Je soupirais et plongeai de nouveau mes yeux dans les siens. Il semblait chercher de quoi je parlais. Je pensais qu'il faisait exprès mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je compris qu'il ignorait qui était Sigrid. Je lâchai un petit rire.

« Bon sang, si elle savait que tu ne souvenais pas d'elle... M'enfin, tant mieux pour moi !

— Mais de quoi parles-tu Kili ?

— De rien, oubli. Mais tu sais, je ne pense pas que Bard sera si...heureux de nous voir. Nous lui avons posé beaucoup de problème lors de notre passage à Esgaroth... Surtout lorsque je fus contraint de rester chez lui. C'est à cause de moi si toi, et Oin êtes restés, et qui a attiré les orques chez eux.

— Oui, c'est vrai... Mais tu oublies Bofur ! Il était là, lui aussi.

— Je ne l'ai pas oublié, c'est seulement que ce n'est pas à cause de moi qu'il a dû rester au lac. »

C'est vrai, Bofur avait loupé le départ le lendemain des festivités à cause de l'alcool. Mais s'il n'avait été là, il ne serait pas parti chercher la plantes des rois pour aider Tauriel, et je ne serais probablement plus là...

Fili su probablement ce à quoi je pensais, car son regard se fit plus froid et plus sombre. Il était jaloux que je repense à elle. Dans un sens, ça m'amusait de le savoir dans cet état, mais je trouvais cela en même temps stupide, car je m'étais rendu compte que j'aimais Fili depuis toujours, et qu'il en doute me vexait un peu. Moi je ne m'emportait pas pour autant lorsque Sigrid a lâché malencontreusement à sa sœur, Tilda, qu'elle trouvait le nain blond très charmant et qu'elle ne refuserait pas s'il lui demandait de partager sa vie avec. J'avais beau me remettre doucement de mes émotions, j'étais assez conscient pour entendre et comprendre ses paroles. Et j'avais ressentis cette mauvaise sensation dans le ventre qu'était la jalousie. Mais bon, tant mieux pour moi que Fili ne se souvienne pas d'elle.

« Quoi qu'il en sois, fis-je en m'asseyant doucement dans le lit, il faut quitter cette montagne. Je ne peux plus me tenir dans ces murs. Ils me font peur maintenant.

— Nous rassemblons tous ce dont nous aurons besoin aujourd'hui, et demain, nous partirons pour Dale. Nous verrons ensuite.

— J'ai peur Fili... J'ai peur que Thorin tente de nous retrouver... J'ai peur de ce qu'il nous arrivera en dehors du royaume... »

Fili se redressa à son tour et me pris doucement dans ses bras. Heureusement qu'il était délicat, car mes côtes ainsi que mon dos, me faisaient déjà assez mal comme ça.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, car je serais avec toi. Et puis, nous avons traversé bien pire comme épreuve ? Pour le moment, nous devons aller à Dale, ce n'est pas comme Ered Luin ou la Comté qui sont à l'autre bout de la Terre du Milieu...

— Tu as raison... Nous nous en sortirons... »

Je répondis à son étreinte puis déposait doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je sentis mon cœur exploser d'une agréable sensation dans ma poitrine. Ce contact m'avait tellement manqué.. ! Je me collai davantage à son corps alors que ses mains m'attirèrent contre plus contre lui par la taille. Je sentis ses lèvres happer délicatement les miennes, puis sa langue demander l'accès à la mienne. Mon ventre bouillonnait par l'excitation plus notre baiser se faisait ardent et brutal. Et, par je ne sais quelle confiance, je poussai Fili pour l'allonger et me plaçais à califourchon sur son bassin tout en continuant de l'embrasser. J'avais envie de lui comme pas permis, et je sentais que lui aussi me désirait. Mais là encore, quelque chose me bloquait. J'avais peur...peur d'aller plus loin même si je commençais à devenir fou de ne rien faire avec mon frère.

Je me séparai à contre cœur de lui, sentant l'air me manquer puis plantai mon regard dans le sien, qui était embrumé de désir. Je me sentais coupable de ne pas m'en sentir capable, de le mettre dans cet état de désir qui n'aurait comme résultat que la frustration.

« J-Je... Je suis désolé, je...(les larmes commencèrent à monter) J-Je ne me sens pas p-prêt...

— Hey, shht...ce n'est rien Kili... Je ne t'ai rien demandé...fit-il en m'embrassant. Ne pleure pas... Je déteste te voir pleurer...

— Mais...ce...c'est moi qui ai commencé, et je...

— Arrête de culpabiliser...hm ? Continua-t-il en me caressant les cheveux. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de toi...et de ton amour... C'est l'essentiel pour que je puisse respirer. Alors arrête de te sentir coupable ou de te mettre à pleurer à cause de ça... Si ça doit arriver un jour, ça arrivera. Mais pour le moment, si tu ne te sens pas, ne fais pas. (Je hochai doucement la tête) Bien...Je t'aime Kili... N'en doute pas...

— Je t'aime aussi Fili... »

* * *

**Une fin moins stressante que celle du précédent chapitre ! :D**

Roooh, je ne me souvenais plus que ce chapitre se terminait comme ça ! xD (ouais désolé, je redécouvre mes chapitres à chaque fois que je les poste xD) Je ne me souvenais mais vraiment plus du tout qu'il y avait un tel passage dans ma fiction !:D (du coup, ça passera crème ce que je m'apprête à écrire dans le 12 héhé)

Alors changement de bord pour Dwalin ! C'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, mais comme il est assez proche de Thorin, je me suis dit qu'il fallait au moins un nain de la compagnie qui était pour le roi, et ça a été lui. Mais comme j'aime pas vraiment Dwalin en méchant, je lui donné la possibilité de se racheter, et surtout, d'ouvrir les yeux sur le comportements de Thorin.

Alors, quelle est cette histoire avec Sigrid ? (héhé) Eh bien tout simplement, je me suis dit que l'histoire de Tauriel et Kili touchait seulement Fili... Alors pourquoi pas inverser la donne ? Rendre Kili un peu jaloux...? Lorsqu'ils rendront visite à Bard, nous pourrons mieux voir la réaction de Kili vis-a-vis de Sigrid :)  
(comme c'est une humaine, je me suis dit que nous pourrions mieux, nous lectrices et auteurs fan de Fili, s'identifier à Sigrid qui n'est pas indiférente à notre nain préféré :D)

Au moment où j'ai écrit le passage de Gimli et Kili qui se croise, et que le fils de Gloin dit à Kee que Fili n'est pas là, je voulais (au départ) dire qu'il avait quitté Erebor et tout, pour partir à la recherche de quelqu'un pouvant l'aider etc. Mais finalement je ne l'ai pas fait, car je me suis dit que Kili avait vraiment besoin de lui, là, maintenant. Et puis, ils n'auraient pas pu s'enfuir d'Erebor ensuite ;)

BREF ! Je ne vous embête plus avec mes blabla (comme d'hab en fait xD)  
On se retrouve au chapitre 8 !  
(Où nos princes vont se permettre certaines choses... ;D)

Bisous à vous toutes ! :D  
Et n'hésiter pas à me laisser des reviews ! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2. Rating:** Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de sévices (c-a-d violence physique, morale, sexuelle...) et c'est pour cela que je mets un "M" en rating, car certains propos pourraient choquer. Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre /!\

**3. Autre: **Excusez moi pour ce petit retard (ok, deux semaines, ce n'est pas négligeable !) mais je suis partie en randonnée avec mon copain ^^" du coup pas d'ordi pour voir où en était les vues pour poster le prochain chapitre x) Je vois que vous avez toujours un rythme soutenu pour le lire ! :O Ca me fait énooormément plaisir ! ^^

**Nerwen: **Oooh mais ne t'inquiète pas ! ^^ Je suis toujours là, tu sais ? ;) J'ai eu un retard, en effet, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour les chapitres à venir :D J'en suis à la moitié du chapitre 11 (niveau rédaction, je veux dire) et jamais je ne laisserais une fiction en pause, ou l'arrêter simplement par manque d'inspiration. Si jamais ça arrive, je ferais un chapitre décisif (qui cloturera la fiction, donc.) mais ce n'est pas le cas pour le moment, je te l'assure ! En tout cas, merci de m'avoir fait part de ton inquiétude, ça me prouve, encore, que la fiction plait et que si elle devait s'arrêter abruptement, je ferais de la peine à plus d'une !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Point de vue de Fili.**

Les choses étaient allées plutôt vite ce jour-là. Gimli était resté gentiment avec Kili pour veiller sur lui le temps que je rassemblais toutes nos affaires et organisais notre départ. Nous avions réussi à avoir deux poneys ainsi que de la nourriture et quelques pièces. C'était maintenant nous qui avions eus besoin de l'aide des villageois et de nos amis. Gloin et Bombur nous avait fourni de quoi tenir jusqu'à Dale sans être trop chargés, et un paysan nous avait ouvert les écuries pour nous donner nos deux poneys. Kili avait été très touché par ce geste, car si ce nain se faisait surprendre ou que la cavalerie s'apercevait de l'absence de nos deux poneys, il risquait très gros, et cela inquiétait énormément mon frère. D'ailleurs, nous étions très inquiets quant au sort de notre peuple... Si nous partions, plus personne ne sera dévoués à veiller sur eux, à veiller qu'ils aient assez de nourriture et d'argent pour survivre dans cet hiver qui s'annonçait rude. Mais avant de partir cette nuit-là, Bofur, Ori, Gimli, Nori ainsi que Bombur et Gloin étaient venus nous dire au revoir et également nous annoncer qu'ils prendraient la relève en ce qui concernait le village. C'est alors avec le cœur moins lourd que nous étions partis d'Erebor. Mais une pointe de tristesse piquait dans notre poitrine... Nos amis... Rien nous garantissait que nous les reverrions un jour...

Voilà maintenant quatre jours que nous avions entamés notre petit voyage. Nous nous pressions pas, car Kili semblait mal en point et la neige qui tombait lentement mais continuellement nous empêchait de progresser plus vite.

« Je peux distinguer les hauts forts de Dale, Kili.. !

— C'est pas trop tôt... Je commence à avoir terriblement froid... »

Je rapprochai mon poney du sien pour m'assurer que mon frère allait bien, mais lorsque je le vis, mon sang se glaça. Il semblait fiévreux, et des spasmes parcourraient tout son corps malgré la présence de couches épaisses de vêtements. Je retirai alors mon écharpe et la lui plaçai autour de son cou.

« T-Tu vas avoir froid...fit-il en claquant des dents.

— J'ai déjà moins froid que toi, petit frère, alors accepte cette écharpe. Nous allons faire vite, je te le promets. Ce soir nous serons dans une taverne, près d'un feu, et je serais là pour te cajoler.. »

Il se mit légèrement à rire puis hocha faiblement la tête. Je déposai un baiser sur son front et constatai qu'il avait effectivement de la fièvre. Nous devions faire vite. Mais pas trop, car il y avait quand même du vent, et des plaques de verglas c'étaient formées sous la fine couche de poudreuse. Les poneys pouvaient donc aisément glisser et je n'imagine pas ce que ça pourrait entraîner.

Après plusieurs heures d'avancé, à contre vent et en se mangeant la quantité d'un bonhomme de neige, la nuit était tombée et nous arrivâmes enfin devant les portes de Dale. Un garde s'approcha de nous.

« Bonjour, fit-il en se plaçant devant moi, puis-je savoir qui vient aux portes du royaume de Dale par ce blizzard ?

— Je suis Fili, prince héritier du royaume d'Erebor. Et ici se tient mon jeune frère, Kili, prince du même royaume.

— Vous êtes ceux qui ont aidé notre roi à évacuer Lacville ! Fit-il en s'exclamant. Oh quel ingrat que je suis, pardonnez-moi. Entrez-donc ! »

Il ouvrit donc la porte et nous pûmes pénétrer dans la cité avec nos poneys. Après quelques mètres de parcourus, nous nous arrêtâmes à une taverne pour reprendre des forces. Nous irons rendre visite à Bard demain.

Nous nous trouvions assis autour d'une table avec de quoi manger, mais Kili restait muet depuis notre entrée et ne touchait pas à son assiette.

« Kili...Quelque chose ne va pas ? Fis-je inquiet en attrapant sa main.

— S-Si... Je...Je n'ai simplement pas très faim...

— C'est parce que tu te sens toujours mal ? Je peux faire venir un guérisseur tu sais ?

— N-Non, je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil me fera du bien... »

Il se leva difficilement de sa chaise et se retint à la table. Je me levai à mon tour pour m'approcher de lui et le maintenir mais il leva la main et me repoussa gentiment, me faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait marcher seul. Je soupirai et restait à ma place alors qu'il partit lentement vers les escaliers pour monter aux chambres. Mais a peine arriver devant les marches, il se rattrapa subitement au mur et tomba lentement au sol.

« Kili ! »

Je partis en courant vers lui et m'accroupis pour saisir son visage entre mes mains. Il était inconscient.

« Kili ! Kili réponds-moi.. ! (je lui donnai de légère tapes sur les joues) Aidez-moi, il a fait un malaise ! »

Un homme se dirigea vers moi et prit doucement Kili dans ses bras pour aller dans notre chambre à l'étage. Je me sentais impuissant, je n'avais pas pu le soulever, le prendre dans mes bras... Et le pire de tout ça, était que je ne savais pas pourquoi Kili s'était évanouit, pourquoi il tenait tant à ne rien me dire. Une fois dans la chambre, l'homme l'allongea sur le lit.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il, Vous voulez que j'appelle un médecin ?

— Oui s'il vous plaît, j'ignore ce qu'il peut avoir.

— Bien, je reviens d'ici quelques minutes. »

Je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête puis il quitta la pièce. Je me tournai alors vers Kili, et entrepris de le déshabiller pour le glisser sous les couvertures. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile de retirer les vêtements de quelqu'un d'aussi détendu. A chaque manche, j'avais peur de lui arracher le bras. Mais une fois les écharpes et le manteau de retirer, ainsi que la tunique bleue roi, il ne me restait plus que sa sous-tunique noir. Il était brûlant et transpirant car le tissus lui collait à la peau. Je le décollai alors doucement puis, en le retirant petit à petit, vis quelque chose en dessous.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est.. ? »

Je remontai un peu plus haut le vêtement et constatai qu'il s'agissait de bandages. Je fronçais les sourcils et passai mes doigts dessus. Depuis quand les portait-il ? Mais surtout...Que cachaient-ils ?

Je soupirai bruyamment et repris la difficile tâche de déshabiller mon frère. Une fois en simple pantalon, je le glissai sous les couvertures et pus enfin m'asseoir pour souffler.

« Fili.. ? »

Je tournai la tête et vis Kili réveillé. Il était exténué, ses yeux étaient seulement entre ouverts et sa voix était faible. Je me penchai au-dessus de lui et lui embrassai la tête avant de coller mon front contre le sien.

« Shht...Je suis là Kee...

— Je suis désolé... J'ai été idiot...

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... Je ne t'en veux pas...fis-je en lui caressant la joue. Un médecin va arriver... (Il hocha doucement la tête). Hum...Kili...J'ai...J'ai une question à te poser...

— Laquelle.. ? Fit-il en se tournant vers moi.

— Ces bandages, dis-je en pointant mon nez vers ces derniers, ils cachent quoi.. ? »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent davantage et il se redressa pour constater qu'ils étaient apparents.

« Ce...C'est rien...qu'un mauvais souvenir...

— Que t'avait-il fait ?

— Fee, je... Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant...s'il te plaît...

— D'accord...Excuse-moi... »

Un court silence s'installa dans la pièce avant que des coups contre le bois de la porte ne retentissent quelques minutes plus tard. L'homme de tout à l'heure entra alors, accompagné d'un médecin de sa même espèce. Nous discutâmes tous les quatre quelques instants afin de savoir pourquoi Kili aurait pu se sentir si mal pendant notre voyage. Mais le résultat ne fut pas fructueux, car Kili ne laissa rien paraître et, au final, le médecin lui donna de quoi faire tomber la fièvre et d'éventuelles potions pour se revigorer. Car Kili en avait bien besoin, après tout.

Après plusieurs remerciements, l'homme ainsi que le médecin partirent de notre chambre, nous laissant de nouveau seuls. Je me tournai alors vers Kili, qui me regardait d'un air soutenu.

« Quoi ? Me fit-il.

— Tu sais ce qui t'a provoqué ce malaise ou bien tu l'ignores vraiment ?

— Je le sais.

— Alors pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit ? Peut-être qu'il aurait pu te soigner plus amplement s'il avait su ce que tu avais, non ?

— Ce qu'il m'a donné me suffira. La seule chose dont j'ai besoin est un bain froid...

— Froid ? Fis-je surpris. Il fait -5°C dehors, et toi tu veux prendre un bain froid.

— Et où est le problème ? Fit-il en arquant un sourcil.

— Le problème est que tu as de la fièvre, et elle ne baissera pas si tu vas prendre un bain froid ! Et ce même si tu prends ce que le médecin t'a laissé.

— Fili, j'ai la peau en feu. Il me faut un bain froid. N'essaie pas de comprendre. »

Il se leva doucement du lit et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je m'apprêtai à l'accompagner, pour l'aider, pour veiller sur lui s'il devait encore tomber ou je ne sais quoi, mais il m'arrêta en levant une main en l'air.

« Stop. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'intimité, tu sais.

— Kili, arrêtes ça. J'ai l'impression que tu redeviens celui que tu n'as cessé de me faire croire que tu étais pendant un certain temps. Je veux retrouver mon petit frère ! Mon vrai petit frère...fis-je en prenant ses mains dans les miennes. Je veux te revoir sourire comme quand nous nous taquinions... Te voir dormir paisiblement, sans t'entendre gémir de terreur dans ton sommeil... Pouvoir...être comme avant... »

Je le vis inspirer profondément et souffler bruyamment en rejetant doucement sa tête vers l'arrière tout en fermant les yeux. Je sentis ses doigts se resserrer autour des miens, puis son front chaud vint se coller contre le mien, un peu plus ambiant.

« D'accord, murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé... J'ai juste peur...

— Tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant... Car je suis avec toi, et nous ne sommes plus à Erebor, dis-je en lui embrassant le bout du nez. Tout ça fait partie du passé désormais. Ça ne t'arrivera plus jamais, te le promets. »

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants avant que Kili ne m'annonce que je pouvais finalement venir avec lui dans la salle de bain. Je me mis alors a rougir, juste à l'idée que j'allais peut-être le voir nu, mais je chassai vite cette image de ma tête pour mieux me concentrer. Si j'entrais avec lui, c'était pour m'assurer que rien ne lui arriverait. Pas pour lui sauter dessus ou fantasmer.

Nous entrâmes alors dans la pièce, et il remplis la baignoire d'eau froide.

« Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide...Pour quelque chose...

— Quoi donc ? Fis-je intrigué.

— La fenêtre de notre chambre donne sur un toit. Tu pourrais aller chercher de la neige ?

— De la neige.. ? Kili, tu es malade. Tu vas d'abord prendre un bain froid, mais en plus tu veux de la neige ?

— Fili...J'ai été flagellé. Mon dos est marqué par d'atroces coups de fouets. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le souffle d'un dragon permanent derrière moi, et qui me roussit la peau. »

Tous mes gestes s'étaient figés. Ainsi que ma respiration. Kili avait été...flagellé ? Mais c'est abominable.. ! Cela expliquerait donc les bandages présents sur son corps ?

Il commença doucement à retirer son pantalon, ce qui me fit revenir à moi. Je hochai vivement de la tête et partis dans la chambre. J'attrapai un pot de fleurs, le vidai entièrement et ouvrit enfin la fenêtre pour le remplir de neige. Je revins alors dans la salle où se trouvait mon frère et le vit sur le point d'entrer dans la baignoire. Il était nu. Instinctivement, je lui tournai le dos et l'entendis rire.

« Voyons, Fee... Nous nous sommes vu ainsi lors de l'aventure. Il n'y a pas de quoi faire un cirque.. ! (il marqua une pause) À moins que c'est parce que tu me trouves plutôt bien fait, hm ?

— Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Dis-je en lui faisant face mais en l'ignorant. Je serais toujours le mieux fait de nous deux. Je suis le plus âgé, j'ai eu plus de temps pour me tailler !

— Mais bien sûr... Allez, aide-moi à retirer les bandages. Ils me collent à la peau, alors vas-y doucement... »

Je posai le pot de neige au sol et m'avançai vers lui pour lui retirer le bandage très délicatement. Son dos était presque en charpie. Mon poing se referma sur lui-même, et une violente envie de tuer Thorin me traversa l'esprit. Je devais garder mon sang froid, où bien je blesserais Kili davantage.

Kili entra enfin dans l'eau du bain et je commençai à lui nettoyer le dos à l'aide d'un tissu mouillé. Il ne saignait pas, ou tout au moins plus, mais sa peau était tachée de couleur brune, et il fallait que je les retire, et que je le soulage. Après un long moment de minutie, et de mauvaises blagues de Kili qui me faisaient croire qu'il avait mal, je terminai enfin ma tâche de médecin. Son dos n'était pas aussi marqué que ça, en fait. Certaines marques étaient des croûtes, d'autres de jeunes cicatrices, qui laissaient des sillons rosés. Mais ce n'était tout de même pas beau à voir.

Je lui passai un dernier coup d'eau froide sur le dos, puis il sortit de la baignoire et s'enroula une serviette autour de la taille.

« Va t'allonger sur le lit, je vais te mettre un peu de neige...

— Merci, Fee... »

Il me vola un baiser en passant à côté de moi et disparu dans la pièce à côté. Je me mis à sourire, constatent que mon Kili revenait petit à petit. Je devais le préservé, et éviter qu'il ne me réchappe.

Après avoir placé une serviette sur son dos, ainsi que la neige, il resta allongé à plat-ventre sur le matelas pendant de longues minutes. Longues minutes pendant lesquelles nous discutâmes de la suite des événements, et de nous, notre relation. Au final, comme prévu, nous décidâmes de rejoindre Bard le lendemain pour lui demander une petite place pour nous au sein de sa cité.

Avant de dormir, je lui retirai la neige et la serviette pour lui repasser un bandage, qu'il ne gardera que trois jours. Nous nous couchâmes sous les draps et Kili vint se blottir contre moi.

« J'ai froid maintenant... réchauffe-moi un peu...

— Je ne l'avais dit que tu n'allais pas être très bien ensuite...

— siteuhplait...fit-il avec une voix d'enfant.

— Oui, oui... Je vais te réchauffer... »

J'enroulai alors mes bras autour de lui pour le coller contre mon corps afin de le réchauffer un maximum avec ma propre chaleur. Sa fièvre avait baissé grâce au breuvage du médecin, mais Kili semblait toujours aussi fatigué.

« Essaies-donc de dormir un peu...

— Je n'ai pas envie de dormir, dit-il en déposant délicatement ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je veux que tu me réchauffes d'abord... »

Sa voix s'était faite plutôt grave et suave à la fois, ce qui me provoqua une étrange sensation dans le bas ventre. Je tentai de garder mon calme en pensant à autre chose, mais ses lèvres brûlèrent de nouveau ma peau, et une de ses jambes vint se placer sur les miennes. Je lui jetai alors un regard afin de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien lui traverser l'esprit, mais je ne vis qu'un regard de braise et des pupilles aussi dilatées que celles d'un chat dans l'obscurité. Une montée d'adrénaline me foudroya le corps et je scellai aussitôt mes lèvres aux siennes. Machinalement, une de mes mains était partit chercher sa jambe pour la remonter sur ma hanche afin de le sentir contre moi, et ce fut un régale de sentir à quel point lui aussi était excité. C'était la première fois que nous étions aussi près l'un de l'autre, seuls les tissus de nos sous-vêtements nous séparaient encore. Mais ce premier contact était presque jouissif, et nos cris s'étouffaient dans notre baiser, qui lui se faisait de plus en plus endiablé et à la fois plein de passion. J'avais extrêmement envie de lui, et plus nos bassins se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, plus j'avais envie de l'aller plus loin. Mais je devais me retenir, car il s'agissait de Kili, de mon petit frère que je voulais à tout prix protéger. Je ne voulais en aucun cas le forcer, lui faire peur alors qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt. Je sentis sa langue entrer dans ma bouche pour entamer un baiser humide et langoureux. Il gémissait contre moi, j'avais du mal à me contenir. Non, je ne pouvais plus, il fallait passer à quelque chose de plus sérieux.

« K-Kili...Je...Je peux te toucher ? S-S'il te plaît... ? »

Il ne me répondit pas de vive voix, mais il gémit contre mes lèvres et hocha doucement la tête. Mon cœur se mit alors à accélérer au fur et à mesure que je glissai ma main entre nos deux corps. Je frôlai du bout des doigts son excitation, à travers le tissu, et l'entendis soupirer. Mes caresses étaient, au départ, légères voir furtives... puis elles devinrent plus appuyées, et je le sentais durcir de plus en plus à chaque contact. Ne pouvant plus tenir à le taquiner ainsi, je me redressai et me plaçai entre ses jambes. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur, bien au contraire. Je descendis doucement ses sous-vêtements, pour enfin voir mon prix. Je souris en le voyant dans cet état, et Kili plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux.

« Arrête, ne le regarde pas comme ça, c'est très gênant.. !

— Désolé...Fis-je en effleurant son érection du bout de l'index. Mais tu es si...excitant et adorable comme ça... »

Il se mit à violemment rougir avant de se cacher de nouveau derrière ses mains. Je laissai courir la pulpe de mes doigts sur sa fine peau, redessinant les veines apparentes, et m'amusant à le faire contracter et palpiter, comme un léger 'tic'. Je saisis alors enfin le tout dans une main et commençai une lente et longue série d'allées et venues. Kili gémissait de plus en plus fort, et ses mains avaient quittées ses yeux pour agripper les draps tant le plaisir le submergeait. Quant à moi, je me sentais bouillir de l'intérieur, je me sentais extrêmement à l'étroit dans mes sous-vêtements. J'éprouvais du plaisir à le toucher, à le voir ainsi, mais j'étais aussi très frustré. Je me penchai au-dessus de lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser, tout en continuant mes mouvements, pour lui montrer que je l'aimais, que jamais je n'abuserais de lui... Je pouvais entendre son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine, et son souffle se faisait de plus en plus court et irrégulier.

« F-Fee... ! L-Laisse-moi aussi...t-te toucher... »

Je souris contre ses lèvres, content qu'il se soit proposé mais surtout qu'il ne redoutait pas une telle chose. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant d'ancrer mon regard dans le sien et lui demander s'il était certain de vouloir faire ça. Il me lança un regard noir de désir et brisa les quelques centimètres qui séparaient nos deux visages l'un de l'autre pour de nouveau entamer un baiser, langoureux et débordant d'envie. Malgré le fait que mon corps était collé au sien, il réussit à glisser sa main jusqu'à mon entre-jambe et à me faire sursauter tant il avait été furtif. Je sentis ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire contre les miennes, et ses dents attraper soudainement ma lèvre inférieure. Ah bon sang... Comment mon frère pouvait être aussi désirable, excitant.. ? Comment ai-je pu cacher tout ça pendant ces deux années ? Pourquoi est-ce que ces sentiments ne s'étaient-ils pas concrétisés plus tôt ? Si j'avais su qu'un jour je me trouverais dans ce genre de situation avec Kili, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Sa main se glissa dans mes sous-vêtements et empoigna ma virilité avant d'entamer de rapides allées et venues. Ce soudain contact me foudroya d'une montée d'adrénaline, et ma tête partit en arrière tant l'excitation et le plaisir m'envahissaient. C'était indescriptible, j'avais tout simplement l'impression d'être dans un rêve, que tout ça était irréel.

Je me penchai à nouveau au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser, encore et encore... Nos mains avaient momentanément abandonnées nos excitations pour parcourir le corps de l'un et de l'autre, pour se découvrir sous un angle différent, se caresser et faire frissonner l'autre. Je me redressai et parti me repositionner entre ses jambes mais pour cette fois-ci m'allonger tout contre son corps, pour pouvoir continuer de l'embrasser, de sentir ses doigts s'aventurer dans mon dos. Sentir son sexe contre le mien était une sensation délicieuse, frustrante et brûlante à la fois. Je commençai à me glisser lentement contre lui, et plus Kili gémissait, plus je perdais la raison. Ma bouche s'était aventurée dans son cou, ma langue humidifiait sa peau et mes dents venaient la meurtrir tendrement.

« Hm...Fili.. ! J'ai l'impression de fondre sur place...

— Si ça peut te rassurer, fis-je entre deux baiser, tu es toujours là. Je te sens très bien...

— Moi aussi je te sens très bien, fit-il en riant. D'ailleurs, ne t'arrêtes pas... »

Je savais où il voulait en venir, et je ne ralentis pas la fréquence de mes coups de bassin. Cette friction nous excitait au plus haut point, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'intensifiait, je me sentais perdre pied, et cette chaleur grandissait, s'attisait dans mon bas-ventre.

« Kili...Je sens que je...

— Moi aussi, ne t'arrêtes pas je t'en supplie ! »

Ses mains s'agrippèrent dans mon dos alors que ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour des miennes. Sa respiration s'accélérait et devenait de plus en plus bruyante, et ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ma peau tant le plaisir l'envahissait. Je me redressai sur mes avants-bras pour l'observer, tout en continuant ce rythme soutenu, et l'embrassai passionnément, langoureusement...quand sa tête partit violemment en arrière, cogner contre le coussin. Je l'entendis gémir, crier bien plus fort que tout à l'heure, mais je compris aussitôt qu'il s'était libéré, qu'il était en train d'avoir un orgasme.

Je m'emparai alors de ses lèvres pour les dévorer, et glissai ma langue dans sa bouche pour intensifier les sensations qui me brûlaient le ventre. Je sentis alors l'excitation augmenter brutalement puis ce fut la délivrance pour moi, à mon tour.

« K-Kili ! »

Il s'empara à son tour de mes lèvres pour m'embrasser avec amour tout en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou. Je me détendis petit à petit et me laissai aller contre lui lentement, pour ne pas l'écraser non plus. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre tant cet orgasme avait été intense, voir violent. Je l'avais tellement désiré, pendant tellement longtemps... Ce simple contact m'avait fait perdre là tête, et nous avions jouis ainsi...

Le calme était retombé et le silence également...enfin, si on excluait les petits bruits que pouvaient provoquer nos baisers et nos respirations. Je m'étais rallongé à côté de Kili, et fis glisser mes doigts sur ses hanches tout en continuant ces lents et doux baisers.

Je l'aimais...comme un dingue. Ça ne devrait pas être permis d'aimer quelqu'un comme ça. Je ne voulais déjà plus le quitter depuis que nos lèvres s'étaient rencontrées, mais maintenant que nous avions partagés cet instant, je ne voulais vraiment plus le laisser aller.

Et j'étais d'autant plus déterminé et motivé à le protéger.

Kili était à moi. Que Thorin essaie de me le prendre... qu'il tente.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre 8 ! :D**

Nos princes ont ENFIN quittés les contrés d'Erebor ! (ouf ! un pas de fait dans l'histoire !). Oui, un pas de fait, car pour moi nous passons à une sorte de seconde partie. La première était la torture de Kili, et la seconde serait comme un échappatoire. Peut être qu'il y aura une troisième transition, genre le retour à Erebor... Je verrais ;)

J'ai trouvé que c'était le moment idéale pour que Fili se rende compte des atrocités que son oncle avait pu faire à son frère: la flagellation. Et ce sera surement les seuls traces (physique je veux dire) qu'il gardera de cet enfer. Déjà qu'on garde les traces quand on se fait griffer par une branche, alors un coup de fouet, j'imagine même pas ! (oui, les branches désolé, mais avec la rando, bah j'y ai eu droit xD)  
J'espère que ce petit moment d'intimité entre les deux frères vous a plu également ! :D Car, oui, ce n'est pas parce qu Kili a peur de faire le grand pas, qu'ils ne peuvent pas se permettre certaines choses ;D

Alors je me répète, mais cette fiction, elle a quelques chapitres d'avance, et je compte la terminer :)  
(pas la mettre en pause ou couper court) Donc pas de soucis à se faire ! ^^

N'oubliez pas les reviews ! :D Elles sont si appréciées !

On se revoit au prochain chapitre alors !  
(Où la Cavalerie va les faire cavaler xD)

Bizz ! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2. Rating:** Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de sévices (c-a-d violence physique, morale, sexuelle...) et c'est pour cela que je mets un "M" en rating, car certains propos pourraient choquer. Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre /!\

**3. Autre: **Je tiens à vous informer que, en ce moment, j'ai du mal à continuer mes fictions (j'ai les idées principales mais il faut les lier et c'est pas évident pour moi). D'autant plus que je travaille cet été, donc ça ne va pas être évident d'avoir quelques chapitres d'avance ! Je suis à peine au 13 et je vous poste le 9 aujourd'hui U.U BREF ! Pour The God And The Vampire, j'ai pris du retard, mais je poste la suite ce soir aussi, donc vous aurez de quoi lire pour ceux qui suive x) Sinon, encore merci de suivre ma fiction et de me laisser des reviews ! C'est d'autant plus encourageant pour mettre la suite et continuer à écrire les chapitres ! :D.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Point de vue de Kili.**

Nous nous étions réveillés tardivement le lendemain, et le soleil était déjà au dans le ciel. L'heure du déjeuné devait être passée depuis un bon moment déjà... Mais cela ne nous avait pas empêché de flâner au lit pendant de bonnes minutes ensuite, pour profiter encore un peu de la chaleur et la présence de l'un et de l'autre.

J'avais passé une nuit...extraordinaire. Je n'avais jamais encore éprouvé autant de plaisir avec quelqu'un, et sentir Fili près de moi pendant toute la nuit m'a permis de dormir sereinement, sans redouter qu'on vienne me faire du mal, sans le tourment de faire d'affreux cauchemars concernant notre oncle.

C'était la première fois, depuis longtemps, que je ne m'étais plus sentis aussi bien pour entamer une journée. Et le rayon de soleil qu'était devenu mon frère à mes yeux y était pour quelque chose... Il était souriant, attentionné, câlin et...amoureux.

Nous avions quitté l'auberge depuis plusieurs minutes, et nous marchions en direction de la maison de Bard, qui ne nous attendait aucunement.

Arrivé devant sa porte, je jetai un regard à Fili, qui lui déglutit difficilement. Qu'avait-il ? Il angoissait de revoir Bard ? Je me risquai tout de même de lui poser la question mais il ne me dit rien et frappa à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Tilda, la plus jeune de la fraterie, et se mit à sourire à pleines dents.

« Fili ! Kili ! S'exclama-t-elle. PAPA ! Les princes d'Erebor sont sur le palier ! »

Nous entendîmes des pas s'approcher de l'entrée, puis l'écart d'ouverture de la porte s'ouvrit davantage pour laisser apparaître Bard.

« Oh non, pas vous ! Que me voulez-vous encore ? (Fili et moi nous regardâmes embarrassés) Je plaisante ! Fit-il en riant. Entrez-donc, vous êtes les bienvenus ici... Vous, tout au moins. »

Il nous invita à entrer puis nous pûmes partir nous asseoir sur un banc de bois placé autour de la grande table au centre de la pièce.

« Que me vaut votre visite, mes princes ?

— A vrai dire...commença Fili, nous ne savions pas trop où aller et... dans le coin, nous n'avons pensé qu'à vous.

— Vous fuyez votre royaume, n'est-ce pas.. ? (Je baissai les yeux, me sentant de plus en plus mal). Je vous comprends... Vous êtes de bonnes personnes, vous deux, vous n'êtes pas comme votre oncle. C'est bien d'ailleurs pour cela que je vous laisse entrer chez moi.

— Nous ne voudrions ni abuser de votre gentillesse ni de votre hospitalité... Nous sommes seulement de passage, nous voulions simplement vous voir avant...de partir. »

Bard s'assit en face de Fili et ancra ses yeux dans les siens. Il semblait surpris d'apprendre que nous ne faisions pas simplement que fuir notre royaume. Nous cherchions à partir le plus loin possible, et Bard semblait intrigué de ce fait.

« Et que comptez-vous faire ? Où comptez-vous aller ? Vous abandonnez votre peuple entre les mains de ce tyran ?

— Nous partons un temps pour...pour régler certaines choses, continua mon frère. Nous comptons partir à l'ouest, trouver de l'aide. Et nous n'abandonnons pas notre peuple, car nous reviendrons plus forts, plus déterminés pour le délivrer des griffes de Thorin Écu-de-chêne.

— Pourquoi partir si loin ? Tout le peuple d'Ered Luin vous a suivit jusqu'à Erebor. Vous n'avez personne par là-bas.

— Nous devons chercher un vieil ami, qui pourrait nous conseiller. Mais avant de nous jeter dans une nouvelle guerre, je veux m'assurer que mon frère soit en sécurité. »

Je tournai la tête vers Fili, étonné de ce qu'il venait de dire. S'il croyait vouloir déclencher une guerre à notre oncle seul, sans moi, il se fourrait complètement le doigt dans l'œil. Même s'il était venu à haïr Thorin par ce qu'il m'avait fait, j'avais davantage envie de me venger et d'avoir assez de courage pour l'affronter et lui faire payer tous les sévices et toute cette souffrance, aussi bien mentale que physique, qu'il m'avait fait subir pendant ces derniers mois.

« Tu ne feras rien sans moi, intervins-je en ancrant mes yeux dans les siens. Je ne suis pas un infirme. Je peux me battre.

— Arrêtez de parler de guerre, fit Bard en soupirant. Pour le moment, vous n'avez rien. Ni plan, ni armée. Si vous avez besoin de partir, partez. Mais sachez que les Hommes d'Esgaroth et de Dale sont de votre côté. (Fili acquiesça lentement de la tête) Car après tout, votre roi nous a bien promit une part de son trésor... »

La porte s'ouvrit derrière nous pour laisser Sigrid apparaître dans la maison. Aussitôt qu'elle nous vit, elle s'arrêta net et posa son regard sur Fili. Mon poing se resserra instinctivement sur ma tunique.

« Vos majestés, fit-elle en s'inclinant.

— Arrêtez-donc, fit Fili en se levant. Vous êtes, vous aussi, une princesse. Aucunes formalités entre nous.

— Pardonnez-moi... Que...Que faites-vous ici ? Fit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

— Nous ne sommes que de passage, dis-je en me levant soudainement et en attrapant le bras de Fili. Nous disposons.

— Mais- ?! K-Kili !

— Ravi de vous avoir revus, Seigneur Bard ! criai-je en traînant Fili vers la sortie (je jetai un regard à mon aîné). Toi, arrête de te débattre. »

Et je fit claquer la porte sur notre passage. Fili s'extirpa de mon emprise et s'appuya contre la rambarde de bois avant de jeter un regard interrogé et complètement ahurit.

« Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça, Kili ?

— Parce que je n'aime pas Sigrid et la manière dont elle te regarde m'insupporte !

— Bon sang, Kili.. ! Est-ce que tu serais jaloux ?

— Bien sûr que non, idiot ! Pourquoi serais-je jaloux d'une humaine ?

— Parce que c'est peut-être le genre de femme qui peut me plaire ? »

J'écarquillai grand les yeux et restai muet face à mon frère qui avait croisé les bras et avait ce regard hautain posé sur moi. J'expirai lentement, mais bruyamment, et plantai mon regard sur le sol.

« D'accord. J'ai compris... Vas-donc avec ta Sigrid. »

Et je partis d'un pas assuré, et passai à ses côtés sans même le calculer. Je sentis, en revanche, ses doigts se referme sur mon avant-bras, et la force qu'il exerça pour m'empêcher de faire un pas de plus. Je déglutis difficilement, sentant soudainement la peur m'envahir, mais sa poigne se desserra, et je pus enfin respirer.

« Pardonne-moi, Kili... Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. C'est juste que j'ai trouvé ton comportement un peu trop puéril...

— Puéril ? Fis-je lui faisant face. Tu me trouves puéril ?!

— Oui ! Je trouve ça idiot que tu penses que je ne t'aime pas ! Je t'aime Kili, je ne veux pas que tu en doutes ! (ses mains se refermèrent sur mes joues) Je n'aime que toi...petit frère... Et je n'aimerais que toi... »

Je soupirai tout en gardant le visage fermé. Mon regard fuit alors le sien et je continuai ma lancée vers je ne sais où.

« Kili ! Cria-t-il. Ne recommence pas...Je t'en supplie... Nous ne sommes plus à Erebor, maintenant. Thorin n'est plus là... Tu n'as aucune raison d'agir ainsi...

— Je suis désolé, c'est un mauvais reflex...de vouloir fuir les gens qui m'intimide... »

Il s'approcha doucement de moi avant de me faire pivoter sur moi-même en attrapant mon épaule. Son regard était triste, et ses yeux étaient larmoyants, leur donnant une légère teinte de rouge et créant un contraste avec ses yeux clairs.

« Je...Je t'intimide.. ?

— P-Parfois... Mais ce...ce n'est pas grave. Je veux dire, ça ne m'a jamais fait peur...Ça me met simplement mal à l'aise, fis-je en souriant nerveusement. Je suis désolé...Je...Je me suis un peu emporté, Fee... J'ai presque tout perdu, et je ne veux pas perdre la dernière chose que j'ai...Et qui se trouve, en plus, être la seule chose à laquelle je tiens le plus en ce monde... »

Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et déposa ses lèvres au coin des miennes avant d'enfouir son visage dans mes cheveux. Je soupirai d'aise de le sentir contre moi, et enroulai mes bras autour de son cou pour enfouir, également, mon visage dans son cou. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, mais un cor retentit au loin, ce qui nous fit sursauter et qui attira notre attention.

Bard sortit de chez lui, s'étonna de nous voir encore ici, mais passa vite à autre chose quand un garde arriva en courant vers lui.

« Une troupe du Roi des Fontaines d'Argents ! S'écria-t-il. Et le souverain se trouve avec elle.

— Quoi ?! Que vient-il faire ici ?

— C'est à cause de moi...fis-je en commençant à paniquer. Nous sommes partit à cause de moi, et maintenant qu'il s'en est aperçu, il vient nous chercher et vous causer des ennuis !

— Partez, fit Bard en me jetant un regard froid. Fuyez, bon sang ! Je vais m'occuper de lui. »

Nous partîmes alors en courant vers l'auberge pour prendre nos poneys, et partir aux galops en direction de l'Ouest en suivant la Rivière Courante. C'est à dire vers Mirkwood. Nous avions beau parcours les miles à vive allure, nous avions l'impression d'être suivis et surtout, rattrapé. Nous fîmes alors une discrète halte dans un bosquet, en prenant soin de cacher nos montures, puis nous accroupîmes derrière des buissons pour voir notre poursuivant.

Et il y en avait effectivement un. Il était à poney et s'était arrêté pile devant nous. Heureusement que nous avions pris le temps de dissimuler les traces de sabots, mais cela éveilla les soupçons du nain. C'est vrai...Comment deux poneys et deux nains auraient pu se volatiliser si facilement ?

Il descendit alors, et scruta l'horizon. De la Montagne Solitaire, passant par Dale puis, enfin, la Forêt Noire au loin. Nous pûmes l'entendre soupirer puis s'approcher de son poney pour lui caresser la crinière.

« Quels idiots ces deux-là. S'ils croient nous échapper si facilement... Je vais devoir les trouver avant les autres, pas vrai Ginger ? Tu sauras retrouver la piste de Daisy et Basalte ? »

Le poney couleur feu lâcha un ébrouement et secoua sa tête, comme s'il comprenait son maître. Malgré la faible ligne de mire que j'avais, j'essayai de voir à quoi pouvait ressembler ce nain. Il était vêtu comme les nains d'Erebor mais ne portait pas d'armure...Il ne doit pas faire partie de la cavalerie qui est descendu à Dale. Alors pourquoi nous cherchait-il ? Il connaissait les noms de nos poneys, il devait forcément nous connaître. Et puis sa voix...il me semblait déjà l'avoir entendu...

« Il ne fait pas partie de la cavalerie, chuchotai-je à Fili.

— Oui, j'ai vu ça aussi. Par contre, sa voix me dit quelque chose...

— A toi aussi ? »

Nous nous tûmes subitement lorsque le nain tourna la tête dans notre direction. Nous avions été trop bruyant. Il resta ainsi, à scruter les arbres, pendant de longues minutes puis finit par remonter en selle et faire demi-tour vers la ville de Bard.

Bard...J'espère qu'il n'a pas de soucis tout de même. Je m'en voudrais qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose par ma faute. Thorin serait vraiment prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Et ce qu'il veut, c'est...moi.

« C'est bon, fit Fili en se redressant. Nous pouvons continuer la route. »

Je ne le regardais pas, mais je savais qu'il avait baissé son regard dans ma direction. J'étais resté accroupis, et mon inaction avait peut-être attiré son attention et il posa sa main sur mon épaule, qui me fit sursauter.

« Hey, Kee... Shht, c'est moi. Ca va.. ? Tu as l'air...distrait...

— Je m'inquiète pour les Hommes de Dale...

— Kili, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour eux... Bard a déjà tué Smaug et nous a aidé à vaincre l'armée des orques lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées... Il saura faire face à Thorin, je te l'assure. »

J'inspirai profondément et fermai les yeux tout en expirant. Je devais faire confiance à Bard, et croire Fili... Il ne fallait plus que je m'inquiète comme ça pour le sort des autres. C'était certes en partie de ma faute, mais...Il fallait que je pense à autre chose.

« Allez viens, nous devons nous hâter... »

J'acquiesçai et me levai à mon tour pour nous diriger vers nos poneys, qui nous attendaient sagement derrière quelques arbres, plus loin.

Nous quittâmes alors cet endroit aussi vite que nous le pûmes, et surtout discrètement, pour foncer vers Mirkwood, qui se dressait haute et sombre devant nous.

Nous arrivâmes à l'orée de la grande forêt, qui semblait toujours aussi malade qu'à notre premier passage, lorsque la nuit tomba. Nous décidâmes de nous cacher derrière une petite butée, où sa base s'était effondrée, pour nous y abriter en dessous et passer la nuit. Nous voulions certainement pas pénétrer ces bois à une heure si tardive, sachant parfaitement quel genre de créatures nous pourrions croiser là-dedans.

« Thranduil, le roi Maléfique ! exagéra Fili près du feu tel un conteur d'histoires et de légendes. Il vous mangera lorsque la nuit tombera !

— Je suis certain qu'il mange du nain cet elfe... J'ai bien cru qu'on aurait fini par nous bouffer après notre agréable séjour dans ses cachots !

— Il a quelque chose de pas net, j'avoue. Déjà que Thorin nous disait que les elfes étaient de vilaines créatures... Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec lui pour ce qui est du roi des Elfes de la Forêt Noire !

— Et puis ses yeux bleus transperçant comme des lames forgées par les elfes de Gondolin ! Il fait vraiment froid dans le dos !

— Il est le genre d'elfe qui vient te poignarder dans ton sommeil ! »

Nous nous mîmes à rire alors que Fili imita le visage blême du roi des Elfes et une gestuelle d'assassinat un peu trop surjoué. Il manqua alors de tomber dans le feu ce qui donna une chute au ralenti sur le côté, et un Fili tombant...lamentablement au sol. Je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir mon rire face à mon frère faisant le pitre devant moi et tentant de se relever. Il avait l'air d'une tortue retournée ! Mon rire redoubla de plus bel et je commençai à sautiller sur place.

« Ah Fili ! Je vais me pisser dessus ! Continuai-je à rire.

— Dégage ! Pas ici ! Rit-il également. »

Je me levai alors, plié en deux, luttant pour ne pas me relâcher de trop et pour retenir mon rire, qui raisonnait dans toute la vallée. Je partis alors en courant derrière un bouquet d'arbre pour me soulager. Quel idiot ce Fili... Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais plus rigolé ainsi, et cela me redonnait énormément de baume au cœur.

Après avoir fini, je m'apprêtai à retourner au petit campement que nous avions dressés, et où nos poneys dormaient paisiblement, lorsqu'une main sur plaqua subitement sur ma bouche et m'attira derrière un arbre. Ma respiration s'était coupée lorsque la peur me submergea telle une vague, et mon cri avait été étouffé. Fili ! FILI !

Ma tête cogna doucement contre le tronc et je pu voir mon agresseur, devant moi, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Oh d-désolé ! Je t'ai fais mal ? Je t'ai fais peur ?!

— G-Gimli ?! Fis-je enfin lorsqu'il retira sa main. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

— Shht ! Je vous cherchais ! Il se passe quelque chose de terrible à Erebor, vous devez fuir aussi loin que vous le pouvez ! »

J'étais encore sous le choc de ma pseudo agression et d'avoir vu notre ami, mais je réussis tout de même à analyser sa phrase et à réagir en fonction. J'attrapai son bras, et nous nous dirigeâmes tous deux vers Fili, qui tentait de raviver le feu.

« Gimli ? Fit-il aussi surpris que moi quelques minutes plus tôt, que fais-tu là ?

— Je suis venu vous prévenir ! Et...vous aider, aussi. »

Il s'assit alors avec nous près du feu, que Fili avait fini par raviver, et commença alors à nous raconter ce qu'il s'était dernièrement passé à Erebor. Il nous dit, que lorsque Thorin découvrit que j'avais disparu, il entra dans une rage folle et se mit à me chercher à travers tout le royaume. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte, que Fili avait également disparu, il s'était juré qu'il allait tous les deux nous tuer pour avoir enfreins ses règles et surtout que nous nous étions enfuis ensemble. Il a alors rassemblé la cavalerie, accompagnée de corbeaux de la Montagne Solitaire pour nous pister, et est descendu jusqu'à Dale pour nous trouver. Gimli continua en disant qu'il les avait suivit discrètement jusquà la ville des Hommes, mais qu'il voulait nous trouver avant eux afin de nous prévenir et d'éviter le pire.

« C'était donc toi, le nain avec le poney nommé Ginger ?

— Oui, c'est mon poney. V-Vous m'avez vu ?

— Nous étions juste à côté de toi lorsque tu es descendu de selle juste devant un bosquet, fis-je en regardant le feu danser. Nous ne nous sommes pas montrés, car nous ne t'avions pas reconnu.

— Vous avez eu raison, fit Gimli de sa jeune voix rocailleuse. Mais évitez de vous taper des fous rires en pleine nuit, ou même tout court, car on peut vous entendre à des miles à la ronde ! »

Fili me jeta un regard qui se traduisait par : 'Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas rire comme une baleine !' mais je n'y prêtai pas cas. Car, de toute évidence, il ne m'avait pas du tout donné d'avertissement, et c'était de sa faute si j'avais rigolé si fort.

« Où comptez-vous aller ? Si je puis me permettre...

— On va à l'Ouest, enchaîna Fili, retrouver un vieil ami, du nom de Gandalf. Il se montre que quand nous avons urgemment besoin de lui, mais rien ne nous assure qu'il se montrera... Les ténèbres avancent dans la Terre-Du-Milieu, et le sort de deux pauvres nains n'est certainement pas sa priorité...

— Nous avons juste espoir de croiser son chemin, fis-je en faisant griller une branche. Mais pour cela, nous devons traverser...ça.(je pointai le bois incandescent vers la forêt) Et je n'en ai pas très envie.

— Vous pourriez la contourner ? Ajouta Gimli.

— Nan, continuai-je à brûler le bout de mon bâton, nous mettrions presque une semaine à la contourner vers le Nord et le double vers le Sud. Sans parler qu'il y a la forteresse abandonnée qui s'y trouve... »

Fili attrapa mon jouet flambé et le pointa vers moi.

« On raconte que cette forteresse n'est pas abandonnée...(il ancra ses yeux dans les miens) Radagast a dit qu'il aurait vu le Nécromancien...Un puissant sorcier pouvant ramener les morts à la vie !

— Un tel pouvoir n'existe pas, fit Gimli en pouffant.

— Détrompe-toi ! Continua mon frère sur sa lancée de conteur de légendes et d'histoires. Gandalf aurait dit, lorsque nous avions regagnés la Montagne, que ce sorcier serait aussi noir que les ténèbres, et que seuls ses yeux...rougeoyaient telles des flammes ! »

Il pointa brusquement la branche enflammé vers Gimli qui sursauta. Fili et moi nous mîmes à rire en voyant la mine dépitée de notre ami.

« Arrêtez-donc vos âneries, vous-deux ! Ce n'est pas amusant de faire peur au plus jeune !

— Désolé Gim'...fit Fili en souriant. Mais pour ce qui est de l'histoire, elle est véridique. Enfin, nous l'avons entendu. Mais seul Radagast et Gandalf savent vraiment si elle est vrai ou fausse.

— Mais qui sont ces personnages ?

— Des magiciens, fis-je en reprenant mon bâton pour le remettre dans le feu. Des Istari, pour être plus précis. Ils sont en ce monde pour nous protéger des ténèbres, mais...sur les cinq mages existants, nous n'en connaissons que deux. Et aucuns d'eux nous a dit leurs missions exactes. (je marquai une pause en regardant Gimli) On raconte que seuls les hauts elfes sauraient la nature de leur venue et qui seraient leurs maîtres.

— Vraiment ? Fit Gimli en haussant un sourcil. J'ais hâte de les rencontrer dans ce cas ! »

Je tournai la tête vers Fili, qui me regardait également surpris. Comment ça 'il avait hâte' ? Il ne risque certainement pas de croiser ces deux magiciens en restant à Erebor, surtout si notre roi est sale enf- un tyran.

« Attends, fit Fili en fermant un œil. Tu comptes venir avec nous ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas en sachant Thorin à vos trousses, et ne sachant pas si vous allez bien. Je suis jeune, certes, mais je me sens assez fort et brave pour combattre à vos côtés, si nécessaire. Et ça serait un si grand honneur pour moi.. ! »

Un léger silence s'installa autour du feu, alors que Fili et moi méditions sur la chose. Laisser venir Gimli avec nous risquait d'être dangereux pour lui, mais dans un sens, nous ne nous sentirions moins seuls et avoir de la compagnie autre qu'un frère, ne nous ferait pas de mal, bien au contraire. Et les sujets de conversations seraient beaucoup plus variés qu'avec Fili... Et puis si nous nous en sortons, Gimli aura acquis de l'expérience, et c'est une bonne chose pour lui.

Je jetai un regard à Fili, qui me le retourna d'une façon complice.

« C'est d'accord, fis-je, mais si les choses viennent à s'envenimer, tu ne rechignes pas et tu obéis à nos ordres. Ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est nos vies et celles du peuple du royaume qui risques gros.

— Je sais, je suis assez mature pour le comprendre.

— Bien, nous devrions dormir, nous reprendrons la route tôt demain matin, et nous devons nous préparer pour la traversée du bois »

Je lâchai un petit cri aiguë de surprise et de douleur lorsque le feu me brûla soudainement les doigts. J'avais envoyé valser le bâton carbonisé au loin, et regardai Fili innocemment alors qu'il se mit à soupirer avec un sourire désolé.

« Quoi ? Fis-je en écartant les bras. J'avais pas vu que le feu l'avait consumé en entier !

— Impossible, petit frère... Impossible... »

Je roulai des yeux et me laissai tomber à la renverse sur la couverture. Plusieurs minutes se passèrent dans le silence après que tout le monde se soit installé pour dormir. Mais je sentis deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille, et un corps se coller à mon dos.

« Impossible de te résister, je voulais dire...fit la voix de Fili à mon oreille. Bonne nuit Kee...

— Bonne nuit Fee... »

Je posai mes mains sur les siennes et enroulai mes doigts avec les siens. Je le sentais contre moi, et je me sentais en sécurité. Je pouvais encore dormir paisiblement, cette nuit.

Mais voilà que des araignées géantes venaient envahir ma tête en cette douce nuit. Les choses ne s'annonçaient pas très bonnes...

* * *

** Voilà pour le chapitre 9 !**

Alors si vous vous demander pourquoi j'ai fait intervenir Bard dans l'histoire, c'est tout simplement qu'il sera utile lorsque une nouvelle guerre éclatera (héhé).  
Sinon, le passage avec Sigrid était nécessaire pour rétablir l'équilibre entre les deux frères xD La jalousie de Fili pour Tauriel, donc fallait un peu de Kili ! Et j'ai trouvé Sigrid bien pour ce rôle :)  
Bon, je ne sais pas si vous aviez deviné que le nain qui les poursuivait était Gimli ou pas, mais je me suis amusé sur les noms des poneys x) Pour Daisy, c'est pas nouveau, mais j'imaginais un rouquin pour Gimli (et Ginger veut dire "rouquin" pour ceux qui ne savent pas) et Basalte pour celui de Fili car je l'imagine plutôt gris comme la pierre de lave. Voilà ! :B

Alors, je tiens à vous le faire remarquer parce que je me suis amusé à le faire (et cassé la tête aussi xD) et si vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte, bah c'est un peu dommage..!  
J'ai fais tout un jeu autour de la branche que tient Kili (je ne l'ai pas intégré par hasard, je lui ai donné...un rôle on va dire), car c'est souvent qu'on intègre un objet pour simplement donner de l'action au personnage... Mais là, j'ai voulu jouer avec, passant de Kili, à Fili, puis encore à Kili... Fin, c'est pas grand chose en réalité, mais j'adore jouer avec un objet qui sert à rien et lui donner un quelconque rôle (d'effrayer Gimli, de pointer la foret, de bruler les doigt de Kili...) ENFIN BREF !

Qu'avez-vous pensé du Fili taquin qui s'amuse à raconter des histoires de manière flippante ?  
(je me suis inspiré de l'attitude des deux frères dans le film lorsqu'ils entendent les orques au loin et que Bilbon stress xD)

Enfin bref !  
Je vous laisse sur ce dernier blabla,  
Et souhaite vous retrouver dans les reviews et au prochain chapitre ! :D  
(Où Kili va plaquer sa lame sous la gorge de son frère...)


End file.
